Die Allianz der Todesser
by MagicCarol
Summary: Eine Geschichte zwischen Voldemorts Scheitern an dem einjährigen Harry und dessen erstem Schuljahr: Severus totgeglaubte Kusine Laetitia beginnt in Hogwarts. Doch sie zu adoptieren gefährdet sein Dasein als Spion, als den man ihn weiterhin benötigt.
1. Intro

**Die Allianz der Todesser**

Dies ist eine Geschichte, die zwischen Voldemorts gescheitertem Adava-Kedavra Fluch an dem ein-jährigen Harry und dessen ersten Schuljahr spielt: Dumbledore erkennt beim Durchlesen einer Auflistung der Neuankömmlinge, dass sich hinter dem Namen des Waisenkindes „Laetitia Prince" die totgeglaubte Kusine von Severus Snape verbirgt. Kaum in Hogwarts eingelebt, bemerkt Laetitia auch schon, dass sie mehr mit Professor Snape verbindet, als nur der Zaubertrankunterricht. Aber warum erscheint es so, als würde Snape sie nicht kennen? Was stimmt über die Gerüchte, er sei noch immer loyal zum dunklen Lord? Existiert tatsächlich eine Allianz der Todesser, die sich, wie Moody behauptet, zusammengeschlossen hat, um auch ohne den vermeintlich gestürzten Anführer ein Regime der Angst und des Schreckens wiederherzustellen? Und wenn ja, welche Rolle spielt Snape darin? Und kann allein die Tatsache, dass die beiden die letzten Überlebenden ihrer Sippe sind, aus Severus und Laetitia eine Familie machen?

Findet es heraus...

Diese Geschichte widme ich meiner besten Freundin JosephineDracul (The Way of a Deatheater). Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich würde mich natürlich sehr über Reviews freuen!


	2. Kapitel 1: Eine dunkle Vergangenheit

**Eine dunkle Vergangenheit**

Severus Snape ging schnellen Schrittes durch die leeren Flure. Sein weiter, schwarzer Umhang wogte mit der Bewegung. Er war noch nicht bei dem großen Wasserspeier angelangt, als er schon „Zitronenbrausebonbon" rief.

Der Wasserspeier bewegte sich zur Seite, eine lange Treppe kam zum Vorschein. Snape nahm die Stufen und klopfte an die Tür, die sich an deren Ende befand. „Ja bitte?" rief eine Stimme von drinnen. Professor Snape trat ein. „Hallo Albus!" Er betrachtete den würdigen alten Mann hinter dem Tisch in mitten dieses - für normale Menschen - sonderbaren Raumes. „Du hattest mich rufen lassen?" Der Angesprochene, Albus Dumbledore, nickte. „Ja, das habe ich wohl." Er machte eine kleine Pause und blickte Snape über die Gläser seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg an. „Ich habe etwas Ernstes mit dir zu besprechen, Severus. Ich habe mir die Liste der neuen Schüler angesehen; ich musste mir schließlich überlegen, für wen ich jemanden rausschicken muss. Da bin ich über einen Namen von einem Kind aus dem Waisenhaus gestolpert. Dieser Name war Laetitia."

Professor Snape überlief es heiß und kalt. Es blieb ihm gar keine Zeit, sich zu wundern, wie Albus Dumbledore allein schon bei dem Vornamen stutzig geworden war- wieso er diesen Namen überhaupt behalten hatte. Er jedenfalls hatte den Namen gut in Erinnerung. Dennoch zuckte er mit keiner Wimper. „Ich weiß nicht, worauf du hinaus willst."

Dumbledore seufzte. „Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Ich bitte dich, Severus. Es muss deine Kusine sein. Sie wäre jetzt genau in diesem Alter. Und sie trägt den Nachnamen deiner Mutter." Er machte eine kleine Pause, doch Severus versuchte nicht, sich zu rechtfertigen. „Du hast mir gesagt, sie wäre bei einem Angriff der Todesser wie deine Tante und dein Onkel gestorben!" Dumbledores Stimme war traurig. „Es geht nicht darum, dass du mich belogen hast. Es geht um das Kind. Wie konntest du es nur in irgendeinem Waisenhaus abgeben und mir ins Gesicht sagen, die Todesser hätten sie umgebracht?"

Severus schluckte. „Mensch, Albus! Ich musste es doch tun! Ich stand damals auf beiden Seiten des Geschehens. Hätten die rausgekriegt, dass die ein Kind hatten... vor allem, dass es bei mir war... ich wäre dran gewesen. Und das Kind erst recht." Albus lächelte. Kühl. „Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du das sagen würdest. Aber was war nach Voldemorts Verschwinden? Spätestens jetzt hättest du das Kind zu dir nehmen können!" sagte er. „Ich musste erst einmal mein Leben in Ordnung bringen!" entgegnete Snape unwirsch. Dumbledore schnaubte. „Und jetzt? Wirst du es ihr jetzt sagen? Dass ihr dasselbe Blut habt?" Das war zuviel! „Natürlich nicht!" rief Snape erbost. „Mein Blut! Dass ich nicht lache! Diese Ravenclawbrut!" Dumbledore hatte von Anfang an diesen eigentlichen Grund, der Severus bewegte, gekannt. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Severus", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Was kann denn das Kind dafür? Es ist unschuldig. Und es hat ein Recht darauf, von jemandem aus der Familie angenommen zu werden."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Albus. Du weißt doch genau, warum das nicht geht. Meine Mutter war für ihre Familie eine Missgeburt, nur weil sie seit ewigen Generationen die Einzige war, die nicht nach Ravenclaw, sondern nach Slytherin eingeteilt wurde. Aber zum Glück haben ihre Eltern es ja geschafft, noch ein Kind zu fabrizieren, das ja noch ein Ravenclaw werden konnte – und es auch wurde." Der Hass war in seiner Stimme klar herauszuhören. „Meine Mutter war die Außenseiterin. Und als sie auch noch als Reinblüter einen Muggel heiratete, wurde sie von der Familie endgültig verstoßen. Das hat sie nicht verkraftet und wurde verbittert. Ohne den Rückhalt der eigenen Familie zerbrach sie und verbitterte; das zerstörte ihren Seelenfrieden, ihre Ehe und die Chance auf ein wenig Harmonie zwischen ihr, meinem Vater und mir. Meinst du, es hat sich jemand dafür interessiert, dass ich damals auch ein unschuldiges Kind war? Wieso soll es mich nun interessieren, dass der so genannte Bruder meiner Mutter ein unschuldiges Kind gezeugt hat?" Obwohl Dumbledore die Geschichte kannte, hatte er Severus ausreden lassen. Nun stand er vor ihm. Schwer atmend, seine Augen wütend blitzend. Doch Dumbledores Augen waren ruhig und klar. „Mach doch nicht denselben Fehler wie die Familie deiner Mutter – wie deine Familie. Kläre das Kind auf, gib ihr ein zuhause!" sprach er eindringlich.

Severus hielt es nicht mehr aus. „Tolle Idee, Albus. Wirklich!" rief er. „Ich sage einfach: Mädchen, damals waren es harte Zeiten. Ich war Todesser. Ich habe deine Familie gehasst. Der dunkle Lord übrigens auch. Ich war dabei, als man sie hat sterben lassen. Qualvoll. Dass es dich gab, wusste ich nicht. Habe dich erst gefunden, als die anderen schon weg waren. Ich hatte nicht den Schneid, dich auch zu töten. Aber dich behalten, das konnte ich auch nicht. Tja, dann habe ich dich halt in einem Waisenhaus abgegeben. Habe den Leuten da nur deinen Namen auf einen Zettel geschrieben, den ich in deiner Geburtsurkunde gefunden habe. Das ist der einzige Teil Identität, den ich dir lassen konnte. Tut mir leid, dass es so gekommen ist. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen. Wir zwei, wir werden jetzt eine richtige Familie!" Severus Snapes Stimme brach. Er machte kehrt und ging aus dem Raum. Die Tür knallte. Dumbledore saß wie versteinert dort. Diesen Teil der Geschichte hatte er gerade das erste Mal gehört.

Dann seufzte er. Aber Severus war sichtlich emotional berührt. Er würde es ihr sagen. Irgendwann.

***

Warum gerade Moody? Warum er? Severus war sauer. Dass er die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nicht bekam, daran hatte er sich ja gewöhnt. Aber warum Moody? Albus wusste genau, dass sie sich so gut leiden konnten, wie Löwe und Zebra! Wobei sie bisweilen noch ausfochten, wer das Zebra und wer der Löwe war.

Moody würde niemals akzeptieren, dass man ihn freigesprochen hatte. Zumal es noch seine Truppe gewesen war, die ihn festgenommen hatte. Und nun – erst so kurze Zeit nach Voldemorts Sturz - sollte er hier unterrichten. Er würde bei ihm schnüffeln, das war ja wohl ganz klar. Dabei hatte Severus doch gerade erst angefangen, diese Jahre zu verarbeiten.

_Klonk. Klonk. _Ein Schauer lief Severus über den Rücken. Da war es! In seiner Todesserzeit hatte die Nähe oder Ferne dieses Geräusches über Leben oder Tod entschieden. _Klonk. Klonk. _Wurde er jetzt schon irre? Hatte er Verfolgungswahn? _Klonk. Klonk. _Es klopfte an seiner Tür. Nein, zum Glück war er nicht verrückt. „Moody, ich habe gerade schlechte Laune, es ist keine gute Zeit, mich zu besuchen."

Die Tür öffnete sich trotzdem. Da stand er. Alastor Moody. „Ich wollte einen kleinen Antrittsbesuch machen." Moody lächelte. Es war kein Hohn in seiner Stimme, wegen dem Posten. Er war auch nicht darauf aus, Serverus auszulachen. Im Gegenteil. Er hatte diesen Mann seit dem Prozess nicht mehr gesehen und schließlich musste Moody schauen, was aus ihm geworden war. So oft war er Grund des Streites zwischen ihm und Albus gewesen, da Moody Snape anders kennen gelernt hatte, nämlich als Todesser in Aktion. Und – darin musste Moody Severus Respekt abzollen – er war ein Todesser wie kein anderer gewesen. Klug, listig, überlegen, mehr als ein echter Slytherin. Wie oft hatten jedoch gerade solche Todesser – im engsten Kreis Voldemorts – unter den Launen des Dunklen Lords zu leiden gehabt? Wie oft hatten sie allein dafür, dass sie anderer Meinung waren, büßen müssen? Und er hier war wahrscheinlich einer derjenigen, die sich durch ihre Familiensituation quasi automatisch zu Voldemort hinziehen ließen. Dennoch war er stolz, dass gerade seine Truppe Severus gefangen hatte, obwohl – wenn er es sich recht überlegte – hätte Severus sich wohl kaum von jemand anderem fangen lassen. Und so ein Todesser konnte in Moodys Augen nicht unschuldig sein. Dennoch konnte Moody nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass er sich geändert hatte. Er war ruhiger, der Fanatismus lag ihm nicht mehr in den Augen, er sah nicht mehr so mager und gespenstisch aus; er war insgesamt älter, reifer geworden.

Da standen die beiden nun, zwei Menschen unterschiedlichster Art und doch empfanden sie Respekt füreinander.

Severus räusperte sich. „Was willst du hier?" fragte er nun vorsichtig, da er dem Angesprochenen leibhaftig gegenüber stand. Moody grummelte. „Du bist jetzt also hier Lehrer!" sagte er. Severus schaute an sich herunter. „Wie du siehst! Aber das war keine Antwort auf meine Frage." Moody lächelte wieder. „Warum ich hier bin?" gab er zurück. „Also, als Lehrer bin ich aus persönlichen Gründen nach Hogwarts gekommen. Und zu dir ins Büro... nun ja, ich wollte nur sehen, wie dir dein Lehrersein zu Gesicht steht. Ganz gut, wie ich meine." Er wurde wieder ernst. „Nun, ich werde es ja selbst erleben. Also, pass auf!" Damit verließ er den Raum wieder. _Klonk. Klonk. _Severus setzte sich seufzend auf den Sessel. Er hatte es gewusst. Natürlich würde er ihn beobachten. Was auch sonst? Wie sollte er nur beweisen, dass.... _Klonk. Klonk. _Wieso kam er zurück? „Was ist denn noch?" fragte er. Moody stand an der Tür und grummelte – mal wieder. „Wollte nur sehen, ob du mich auch nicht verfolgst." Und er war wieder verschwunden. Nun musste Severus doch grinsen. Typisch Mad – Eye Moody! Wenn er nur dieses verflixte magische Auge mal abstellen könnte!

***

1. September. Endlich war es soweit. Endlich. Trotzdem, dass die Ferien nun zu Ende waren, freuten sich die Schüler darauf, dass Schloss wieder mit Leben zu füllen. Wie es traditionell für den ersten Tag war, fanden sich alle zunächst zum Abendessen in der großen Halle ein. Die Lehrer an ihrem Tisch, davor die vier Haustische, gewimmelt voll mit schwatzenden Schülern.

Die große Halle war prächtig geschmückt, allein schon der Anblick ließ jeden vor Stolz erglühen. Der Himmel über ihnen war mit Sternen übersäht. Es war fast zu schön. Jeder der Schüler konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie sich für ihn das erste Mal die großen Flügeltüren geöffnet hatten und er in diese Atmosphäre eintrat, einfach ein unvergesslicher Augenblick.

Nun war dieser Augenblick auch für die neuen Schüler gekommen. Die großen Flügeltüren öffneten sich und sie kamen herein, von Professor McGonagall geführt. Ganz erfüllt schauten sie umher, dabei mischten sich Staunen, Angst und Vorfreude und ergaben ein völlig seltenes Gefühl.

Professor McGonagall holte den sprechenden Hut und setzte ihn auf einen Stuhl. Sie klärte die Schüler über den Hut auf und ließ sie nach dem Alphabet geordnet vortreten. „Anderson, Daniel". Nervös stolperte ein Junge hervor und setzte den Hut auf. „Hufflepuff!" rief dieser bereits nach kurzer Zeit. Jubel ertönte vom Hufflepufftisch und dem Neuankömmling wurde breitwillig Platz gemacht. Genauso wurden auch die anderen Schüler in ihren neuen Häusern begrüßt.

„Catrin Moody!" Severus wäre fast vom Stuhl gefallen- wie im Übrigen fasst alle in der großen Halle. Das braunhaarige Mädchen, was nun auf den sprechenden Hut zuging, konnte doch unmöglich... er schaute zu Alastor rüber. Der platzte fast vor Stolz. Persönliche Gründe... so nannte man das heute, wenn die eigenen Enkel an die Schule kamen. Der sprechende Hut hatte gerade Catrins Kopf berührt, da rief er schon „Ravenclaw!" Moody jubelte. Man sah ihm an, wie glücklich er war.

„Laetitia Prince!" Severus war es, als ob sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte, als der Name fiel. Er konnte nicht anders, er musste einfach aufsehen. Er starrte sie an. Die Familienähnlichkeit war unverkennbar: Das schwarze Haar, die dunklen Augen. Es versetzte Severus einen Stich ins Herz; sie war wie ein Ebenbild seiner Mutter, ihrer Tante. Wie selbstverständlich ging sie nach vorne und setzte den Hut auf. Ihre Erscheinung regte etwas in Severus. Ganz plötzlich fing er an, zu hoffen; das erste Mal, seit er sie im Waisenhaus abgegeben hatte. Was wäre, wenn sie ihn nun doch akzeptieren würde? Sie waren schließlich die beiden letzten Überlebenden ihrer Familie! Schweißte das nicht zusammen?

Der sprechende Hut schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, er hatte noch nichts gesagt, sodass Severus noch unruhiger wurde. Es war doch nur natürlich, sich nach dem Glück einer Familie zu sehnen, wenn es einem bisher verwehrt wurde, oder war es das nicht? Sie war Teil _seiner_ Familie, das war doch deutlich zu sehen.

Der Hut schwieg immer noch Stille.

Vielleicht, wenn er es ihr erklären könnte... er wollte alles wieder gutmachen, seine Schuld begleichen. Vielleicht würde sie verstehen... vielleicht würde sie ihm sogar eines Tages verzeihen... „Ravenclaw!" Der Hut hatte gesprochen. An dem zweiten Tisch von links brach Jubel aus. Severus schloss die Augen. Nein. Seine Hoffnung war zerstört. Sie gehörte nicht zu seiner Familie. Damit war er wieder alleine.

Severus schaute zu Boden. Der Abend war gelaufen.


	3. Kapitel 2: Das Leben in Hogwarts

**Das Leben in Hogwarts**

Beim Mittagessen schnatterten die Neuen immer weiter. Für sie war der Morgen ein großes Abenteuer gewesen. Nun erzählten sie von sich. „Meine beiden Eltern sind Zauberer", erzählte ein Junge mit braunen Haaren wie Augen am Ravenclawtisch. Michael Brakston hieß er. „Wir wohnen aber meist unter Muggeln. Meine Eltern müssen das vom Ministerium aus." Laetitia grinste spöttisch. „Sind sie ausgewiesen worden?" fragte sie. Michael runzelte die Stirn. „Natürlich nicht. Sie arbeiten im Ministerium und forschen über die Muggel." Laetitia zuckte mit keiner Wimper. „Uiii... spannend", sagte sie. Michael schaute ihr erbost in die Augen, doch Laetitia grinste ihn nur an. „In meiner Familie gibt es auch nur Zauberer", lenkte Catrin schnell ein. „Nun ja, ein Mitglied sitzt da oben." Sie deutete stolz zum Lehrertisch. „Man hört es ja eigentlich schon am Nachnamen: Professor Moody ist mein Großvater." Während vielen anderen der Mund offen stand, hätte Laetitia beinahe ihr Zutrinken wieder ausgespuckt, so sehr musste sie losprusten. „Was, diese lebende Leiche?" rief sie. „Nicht tot aber auch nicht lebendig. Am verwesen ist er ja schon mal, vielleicht kommt der Rest auch noch! So einen wollte ich nicht in meiner Verwandtschaft haben…und ein Lehrer ist er auch noch! Für mich wäre das eine Schande!" Catrin sprang auf. „Nur damit du es weißt", flüsterte sie wütend. „Mein Opa ist der berühmteste lebende Auror! Er jagt schwarze Magier wie kein anderer. Du wirst ihn schon noch achten lernen, warte nur!" Joe Delux zog sie wieder auf ihren Platz zurück. „Cool bleiben", sagte er. „Was hast du denn für einen Grund, so über unsere Familien herzuziehen?" richtete er die Frage an Laetitia. „Erzähl uns doch etwas über deine Familie!" Laetitia blickte ihn an. „Familie?" fragte sie und senkte den Blick. „Ich habe keine Familie. Das ist für mich ein Fremdwort. Ich bin in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen. Man hat einen Zettel mit meinem Namen beigelegt. Das ist die einzige Identität die ich habe, schon mein ganzes Leben lang. Es ist schwer, aber ich habe es akzeptiert. Ich möchte aber nicht weiter darüber sprechen." Sie blickte Joe wieder an. Der blickte ernst zurück. „Und?" fragte er. „Hörst du jemanden lachen?"

Plötlich begann Laetitia zu lächeln, gewinnend und sympatisch. „Hab schon verstanden." Sie klopfte Joe auf die Schulter. „Du gefällst mir, Delux", sagte sie und meinte dann zu den anderen: „Entschuldigt bitte. Ihr dürft nicht soviel auf meine scharfe Zunge geben. Ihr müsst wissen, ich bin es gewohnt, in einem Sauhaufen zu leben." Joe war etwas von der direkten und ehrlichen Entschuldigung aus der Fassung gebracht. Eben hatte er noch gedacht, was das denn für eine dumme Zicke war und nun war sie sogar richtig nett!

***

Die Ravenclaws waren ein lustiger Haufen. Die Mädchen schliefen in dem rechten Flügel des Turmes, die Jungen im linken. Der große Gemeinschaftsraum bildete das Zentrum. Über seinen blauen Möbeln, dem Ofen, den hellen Wänden und vielen Fenstern thronte ein riesiges Wappen des Hauses. Es herrschte meist eine gute Stimmung. Neben dem Quidditchteam gab es hier noch eine Art Band, die gleich am ersten Abend ihr Können gezeigt hatte.

Hauslehrer war Professor Flitwick. Laetitia mochte ihn vom ersten Tag an gut leiden. Sie mochte überhaupt alles und jeden gut leiden und war bereits glücklich, dass der sprechende Hut sie nach Ravenclaw gesteckt hatte. War sie anfangs enttäuscht gewesen, dort gelandet zu sein, weil der sprechende Hut es als „der Weisheit Haus" bezeichnet hatte (und es für sie sehr nach einem Haus voller Streber geklungen hatte), änderte Daniel Davis, der als Schulsprecher und Kapitän des Quidditchteams am ehesten etwas zu sagen hatte, schnell ihre Meinung, als er zu den Erstklässlern sagte: „Wenn ihr denkt, ins Haus der Streber geraten zu sein, seit ihr auf dem Holzweg. Wir sind keineswegs für unseren Fleiß berühmt oder unsere Lernbereitschaft, eher das Gegenteil ist der Fall: Professor Flitwick schimpft immer über unsere Faulheit und dass wir nur Unsinn im Kopf hätten. Manchmal könnte er da Recht haben, aber wir sind eben keine Hufflepuffs. Der Professor ist eh viel zu gnädig für uns.

Nun ja, egal, jedenfalls seid ihr einfach hier, weil ihr hell im Kopf seid, d.h. auf Draht seid. Und deswegen möchte ich hier keinen sehen, der einen Wettstreit um seine Noten oder Hauspunkte anfängt, der kann direkt nach nebenan zu den Hufflepuffs oder Gryffindors. Es reicht völlig, wenn ihr versetzt werdet und euer Verhalten weitestgehend im Rahmen bleibt. Keine Angst, das Lernen wird euch leichtfallen."

„Was haben wir heute Nachmittag, Leichenenkelin?" fragte Laetitia Catrin mit einem Augenzwinkern. Catrin fand das nicht lustig, stand auf und ging aus dem Raum. Laetitia rollte mit den Augen. „Du… Blondchen… wie heißt du noch mal?" richtete sie sich an eine andere Hausgenossin aus ihrer Stufe. „Hannah", antwortete diese. „Was wir haben, muss ich selber mal nachgucken. Wir müssen auf jeden Fall mal bald los." Joe grinste. „Wir haben Zaubertränke. Und wir sind eh schon zu spät dran, bis wir die Kerker gefunden haben, hat der Unterricht schon längst angefangen", meinte er. „Na, dann lass uns mal gehen, Delux", gab Laetita zurück. „Und geh einer die Leichenenkelin holen, sonst heult sie nachher, weil wir sie nicht mitgenommen haben."

***

Entgegen ihrer Erwartungen kamen sie sogar noch zu früh, jedenfalls waren sie vor dem Lehrer da. Michael Brakston, Joe, Hannah, Laetita und ein Junge, der Paul Jenson hieß, lehnten sich an eine der Kerkerwände. Die Slytherins, mit denen sie gemeinsam Unterricht haben sollten, waren auch schon da und standen in einer Ecke im Kreis.

„Wer unterrichtet eigentlich Zaubertränke?" fragte Laetitia. „Professor Snape heißt er. Er soll sehr fies sein, besonders zu Gryffindors", gab Michael zurück. Dann blickte er rechts und links um sich, ob auch ja kein anderer zuhörte. „Um ihn ragen sich dunkle Gerüchte. Er soll ein Todesser gewesen sein", flüsterte er geheimnisvoll. „Seine Familie soll für den dunklen Lord gefallen sein. Er ist Hauslehrer der Slytherins, die auch für ihren Hang zur schwarzen Magie bekannt sein. Ein hoher Prozentsatz derer, die sich du-weißt-schon-wem anschlossen, waren Slytherins. Professor Snape soll sie ungemein bevorzugen. Das habe ich jedenfalls gehört." Hannah, die von Muggeln abstammte, stand der Mund offen. „Und so einen bekommen wir hier als Lehrer?" fragte sie. Joe runzelte die Stirn. „So ein Quatsch... das sind doch alles nur Gerüchte! Wenn er tatsächlich ein Todesser wäre, hätte man ihn sicher verurteilt", meinte er. Michael schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur durch Dumbledore muss er freigekommen sein!" Joe schnaubte. „Wenn sich Dumbledore für ihn eingesetzt hat, dann ist er auch unschul... HEY! Was machen die da mit Catrin?" Laetitias Kopf flog herum. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer hatten ein Mädchen und ein Junge der Slytheringruppe Catrin gepackt und an die Wand gedrückt. So schnell wie Laetitia reagierte, konnten die anderen gar nicht gucken. Von jetzt auf gleich explodierend riss sie das Slytherinmädchen von Catrin fort und schubste sie gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Dann nahm sie sich den Jungen vor, der den Griff von Catrin schon gelöst hatte. Die anderen Slytherins wollten eingreifen, doch da waren auch schon die Ravenclaws zur Stelle, um sie daran zu hindern. Laetitia und der Junge rangen eine Weile miteinander, doch Laetitia war so sauer, dass sie sich für diesen Tag als die Stärkere erwies und den Jungen nun ihrerseits an die Wand drückte. „Mach ihn fertig, Laetitia!" schrieen die anderen, während die Slytherins ihren Jungen anfeuerten. „Was wolltet ihr von Catrin?" fauchte Laetitia den Jungen an.

Plötzlich herrschte Totenstille. Eine Hand legte sich auf Laetitas Schulter. Laetitia ließ den Jungen los und fuhr herum, bereit, zuzuschlagen. Doch ihr Arm wurde durch einen eisernen Griff daran gehindert. Laetita schaute langsam an dem schwarzen Umhang herauf. Als sie in die blitzenden Augen ihres Gegenübers schaute, zuckte sie zusammen. Die Augen gaben ihr das Gefühl, nicht aus sich heraus, sondern in sich hinein zu schauen, so sehr glichen sie den ihrigen.

Niemand sagte etwas, es herrschte fast dramatische Stille, alle starrten auf den Professor und Laetitia. Professor Snape brach die Stille: „Fünfzehn Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw", sagte er nur und warf Laetitias Arm fast fort. „Aber, Professor, das ist ungerecht!" warf Joe ein. „Laetitia hat nur..." Professor Snape unterbrach ihn. „Was ich gesehen habe, habe ich gesehen", sagte er deutlich. „Und ich muss Sie eindringlich bitten, jegliche Machtkämpfe in Zukunft zu unterlassen. Und jetzt kein Wort mehr davon. Kommen Sie in den Kerker, ich will nicht noch mehr Unterrichtszeit versäumen." Professor Snape öffnete die Tür und trat mit wehendem Umhang ein. Laetitia starrte ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher.

Laetitia wusste, dass ihre erste Begegnung unter keinem guten Stern stand, doch sie konnte nicht anders, als immer wieder Professor Snapes Blick zu suchen, der dem ihren so offensichtlich ähnlich war.

Sie konnte es auch tatsächlich weitaus besser mit ihm, als die anderen Ravenclaws: Wie Michael prophezeit hatte, war Professor Snape nicht gerade der netteste Lehrer, jedoch hatte es Laetitia von ihren Kameraden noch am besten: Snape beachtete sie gar nicht, was ihr eigentlich nur zum Vorteil wurde.

Catrin hatte sich neben sie gesetzt, was Laetitia etwas verwunderte, denn bisher hatte sie in jedem Raum neben Joe gesessen. Als Professor Snape kurz im Nebenraum verschwunden war, sagte sie: „Danke. Das eben war nett von dir." Laetitia nickte ihr zu. „Schon in Ordnung. Innerhalb einer Gruppe kann man sich schon einmal das Recht herausnehmen, übereinander herzuziehen, aber wenn es jemand von außerhalb tut, sieht die Sache schon wieder anders aus." Catrin nickte. „Nun gut", sagte sie nur. Dann schwieg sie wieder eine Weile, bis sich die nächste Gelegenheit zum Reden ergab. „Ich finde du siehst ihm ein wenig ähnlich." Laetitia runzelte die Stirn und wechselte das Thema. „Was wollten die eigentlich von dir?" fragte sie. „Nun ja", gab Catrin zurück. „Mein Opa genießt zwar viel Bewunderung, aber auf der anderen Seite wird er auch genügend gehasst. Was meinst du wie viele Väter und Großväter von Slytherins hier an der Schule wegen ihm in Askaban sitzen?"

„Was ist Askaban? Den Begriff habe ich noch nicht gehört", meinte Laetitia. „Das Zaubereigefängnis", gab Catrin lächelnd zurück. Laetitia ließ einen leisen Pfiff hören. „Na dann würde ich mich an deiner Stelle vorsehen!"

Professor Snape schenkte der kleinen Gruppe einen bösen Blick. „Mrs. Moody, halten Sie den Mund!" rief er, obwohl Laetitia als Letzte geredet hatte. „Dass sie zufällig denselben Nachnamen haben, wie mein hoch verehrter Kollege, berechtigt Sie nicht, meinen Unterricht zu stören. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw." Catrin biss sich auf die Lippen. Als ihr Professor Snape den Rücken zudrehte flüsterte sie leise vor sich hin: „Einmal Slytherin – immer Slytherin. Einmal Todesser – immer Todesser." Professor Snape fuhr herum. Laetitia erschrak: Hatte er die Bemerkung etwa gehört? Auch Catrin neben ihr schrumpfte buchstäblich zusammen.

Professor Snapes dunkle Augen hätten töten können. „Verschwinden Sie aus meinem Unterricht!" flüsterte er. „Sie haben Glück, dass es der erste Tag ist und ihr Haus erst wenige Punkte gesammelt hat! Los, gehen Sie schon!" Catrin sprang sofort auf und ging aus dem Raum.

„Wow! Was war das denn?" fragte Paul Jenson nach der Stunde. „Das war direkt richtig brisant heute! Ich sag euch, Catrin und du, Laetitia, ihr werdet es nicht einfach bei Snape haben!" Laetitia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mich hat er eigentlich gar nicht beachtet – was mir ganz lieb ist; ich mache mir nämlich nichts aus Autoritäten", meinte sie großspurig. „Was hat Catrin da eigentlich gesagt?" fragte Michael. Laetitia antwortete nicht sofort darauf. Dann sagte sie: „Einmal ein Slytherin, immer ein Slytherin." Joe runzelte die Stirn. „Und deswegen ist der so abgegangen? Schlecht!" Da rempelte Laetitia von hinten jemand an. Es war der Junge, den Professor Snape eben aus der misslichen Lage befreit hatte. „Wir sprechen uns noch, Waisenkind!" meinte er bedrohlich zu Laetitia und ging weiter. Laetitia schnaubte. „Schön. Dann musste der Krieg mit den Slytherins wenigstens nicht von meiner Seite aus erklärt werden."

***

Laetitia stellte schnell fest, dass die Ravenclaws auch ohne viel Fleiß oftmals unter den Besten waren. Dabei machten die Meisten nicht einmal mehr richtig die Hausaufgaben. Die Ravenclaws wären unschlagbar gewesen, wenn sie sich tatsächlich bemüht hätten, doch sie nahmen die Schule auf die lockere Schulter. Es kümmerte sie keineswegs, wenn andere bessere Noten bekamen, als sie selber, denn sie wussten, wie viel Arbeit dahinter steckte; Arbeit, die sie nicht leisteten. Im Gegenzug machte es Schüler aus anderen Häusern – besonders aus Hufflepuff – fast krank, wenn sie sahen, mit welch geringem Aufwand die Ravenclaws regelmäßig sehr gute Noten abräumten.

Die Stimmung der Älteren schlug schnell auf die neuen Ravenclaws über. Besonders Laetitia, bemerkte schnell, dass – wie Daniel Davis schon gesagt hatte – es nicht nötig war, sich in den Lernstoff zu knien, denn sie begriff wie die anderen sehr schnell. Deswegen besaß sie bereits in der ersten Woche die Dreistigkeit, wenige Hausaufgaben zu machen und zu spät zu den Unterrichtsstunden zu kommen. Das lag aber auch daran, dass sie es nicht für nötig hielt, sich an Regeln zu halten. Besonders nützlich erwies sich dabei, dass es den Ravenclaws Punktabzüge ebenfalls schnuppe waren, weil sie diese erstens durch ihr Wissen im Unterricht wieder wettmachten und weil es ihnen zweitens zu aufwendig erschien, den Wettkampf um den Hauspokal ausfechten zu müssen. Die Lehrer ärgerten sich maßlos darüber, bis ausgerechnet auf Professor Flitwick, der meistens gutmütig über die Unarten der Schüler seines Hauses hinwegsah.

Als Moody ihn schon nach seiner ersten Woche als Lehrer an der Schule darauf ansprach, antwortete Flitwick gelassen: „Ach, Professor, wir waren doch selbst einmal in Ravenclaw. Die wissen eben nicht, wohin mit ihrem Talent."


	4. Kapitel 3: Erster Zugriff

**Erster Zugriff **

Laetitia räkelte sich mit Delux und Catrin im Gemeinschaftsraum. Mit den beiden verstand sie sich bereits nach der ersten Woche bestens. Und obwohl sie sich oft noch nicht im Schloss zu Recht fand, fühlte sie sich auch in Hogwarts schon wie zuhause. Die Schule hatte ihr Leben einschneidend verändert und dafür liebte sie sie. Ebenso mochte sie ihr Haus, ihre Kameraden und die meisten Lehrer. Was wollte sie mehr?

„Wir haben noch nichts angestellt. Da stehen wir den Großen um einiges nach", meinte Delux plötzlich. Catrin murmelte etwas, doch Laetitia richtete sich sofort auf. „Meinst du, wir sollten irgendetwas gegen die Slytherins unternehmen?" fragte sie. Delux rollte mit den Augen. „Wir werden nichts gegen die Slytherins unternehmen, solange sie nichts gegen uns unternehmen. Ich an deiner Stelle wäre froh, dass sie ihrer Drohung noch keine Taten haben folgen lassen und würde sie nicht unnötig reizen! Mit denen ist nicht zu spaßen." gab er zurück. „Ich meine, wir sollten uns etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Hey, du warst doch in einem Waisenhaus... da werdet ihr ja wohl noch andere Dinge gemacht haben, als euch nur gegenseitig runter zu machen!" Damit spielte Delux nicht auf Laetitias spottlustige Zunge innerhalb der Ravenclaws an. Er sagte es deswegen, weil sie sich unter den Slytherins den kleinen Matthias rausgepickt hatte und abwertende Bemerkungen fallen lies, sobald sie ihn sah. Delux wusste, dass sich die Slytherins auch das nicht lange gefallen lassen würden. Laetitia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Natürlich haben wir gelegentlich etwas angestellt, aber das meiste war recht harmlos - an magischen Maßstäben gemessen jedenfalls. Aber ich lasse mir was einfallen. Wozu hab' ich denn mein schlaues Köpfchen?"

Delux hätte Laetitia gar nicht warnen müssen. Die Slytherins kamen von sich aus.

Laetita und fünf andere Ravenclaws waren auf dem Weg zum Zaubertrankunterricht. Nur Daniel Reader – ebenfalls ein Junge aus ihrer Klasse –Michael Brackston und Hannah Lastert waren noch im Turm, um ihr Skatspiel zu beenden.

Da entdeckte Laetitia ein seltsames Licht in einem offen stehenden Kerkerraum. „Hey, wartet Mal!" rief sie den anderen fünf zu. „Was ist das?" Joe hielt sie fest. „Lass uns vorsichtig sein!" mahnte er. Laetitia schüttelte ihn ab. „Mensch, Delux! Ist ja gut", sagte sie unwirsch. „Was ist? Kommt ihr jetzt mit oder nicht?" Langsam traten die sechs Ravenclaws in den Raum ein, als die Tür auch schon hinter ihnen zufiel. Das Licht war sofort weg. Ein paar lachende Stimmen entfernten sich. Joe ging nur symbolisch zur Tür, um festzustellen, dass sie sich nicht mehr öffnen lies. Er stupste Laetitia etwas grimmig an. „Nun, Fräulein Prince, was gedenken Sie jetzt zu tun?" Es brachte ihm ja doch nichts, darauf hinzuweisen, dass er mal wieder Recht mit seiner Warnung gehabt hatte. Ein allgemeines Gemurmel erhob sich. „Vielleicht sollten wir einfach mal nach Hilfe rufen, schließlich kommen die anderen drei noch vorbei!" schlug Paul sachlich vor. Das taten sie dann auch.

***

Snape kochte vor Wut, weil die Schüler seinen Unterricht geschwänzt hatten. Er war sich zwar der dreisten Gleichgültigkeit der Ravenclaws bewusst – ein Grund, weswegen sie wohl niemals den Hauspokal gewinnen würden -, hatte aber noch nie erlebt, dass es Schüler in ihrer zweiten Woche gewagt hatten, den Unterricht zu schwänzen. Er würde wohl mal mit Flitwick reden müssen. Der hatte sein Haus einfach nicht im Griff – so etwas wäre _ihm_ nie passiert. „Salazar Slytherin." Snape nannte das Passwort für den Kerkerraum, in dem sich die Zaubertrankzutaten befanden. Snape stutzte. Nichts passierte. Er runzelte die Stirn. Hatten seine Slytherins etwa... Er nahm den Zauberstab. „Alohomora." Der simple Spruch funktionierte. Die Tür öffnete sich. „Na endlich!" Laetitia stieß die Tür auf und prallte in Snape hinein, doch er hielt sie fest. Sogar ein paar Augenblicke länger als nötig. Dann packte er sie bei den Schultern und schob sie von sich weg. Er starrte sie an und Laetitia vermochte seinen Blick nicht zu deuten.

Erst als sie den Augenkontakt brach, nahm Snape auch die anderen wahr. „Was... was bitteschön macht ihr hier?" fragte er perplex und lies Laetitia los. Laetitia jedoch konnte nicht antworten, ihre Stimme versagte.

„Wir sind hier eingeschlossen worden, Professor", sagte Delux in gewohnt höflichem Ton. „Wir können nichts dafür." Da der Professor es selber gesehen hatte, konnte er ihnen diesmal nichts anhaben. „Und, wie konnte das passieren?" fragte er mit undurchdringlicher Stimme. Joe zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie hatten zwar das Lachen der Slytherins erkannt, es hatte aber keinen Sinn, sie in Snapes Gegenwart zu verdächtigen. Snape knurrte. „Nun gut. Ich werde der Sache nachgehen. Dann macht, dass ihr verschwindet."

„Mensch, gut, dass der uns gefunden hat!" meinte Catrin später. „Sonst hätte der uns doch niemals geglaubt, dass wir eingeschlossen worden sind!" Joe nickte. „In dieser Hinsicht ist die Rechnung der Slytherins nicht aufgegangen", gab er zurück. Dann wandte er sich an Laetitia. „Hey, du bist so still! Planen wir keinen Rachefeldzug?" Laetitia runzelte die Stirn. „Doch, doch", sagte sie unwirsch. „Was ist los mit dir?" fragte Catrin. „Ich weiß ja selber nicht genau", seufzte Laetita. „Aber da war etwas!"

„Mensch, Laetita, lass dir doch nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen!" rief Joe. „Was meinst du mit ‚etwas'?" Laetitia wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Na, zwischen Snape und mir. Habt ihr das nicht gemerkt? So etwas, wie eine kurze Verbindung zwischen uns. Und das ging eher von ihm aus. Ich habe es am ersten Tag bemerkt, aber von da an hat er mich kaum beachtet. Aber heute, wo er nicht anders konnte... da ist etwas zwischen uns passiert." Delux legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. „Nun schön, seine Nichtbeachtung dir gegenüber ist tatsächlich etwas komisch, besonders, weil er uns anderen immer wieder Punkte abzieht. Aber das heißt doch nicht, dass er gewisse Gefühle für dich hat. Der ist um die zwanzig Jahre älter als du!" Laetitia warf ein Kissen nach ihm. „Idiot! Ich meine doch nicht, dass er verliebt ist in mich. Nein... vielleicht hat er in irgendeiner Weise etwas mit meiner Vergangenheit zu tun." Catrin starrte sie an. „Snape? Bedenke, er ist ein Todesser", meinte sie. Delux rollte mit den Augen. „Sagt dein Opa. Und der hat Verfolgungswahn." Laetitia lachte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er ein Todesser ist." Vielmehr wollte sie nicht, dass er ein Todesser war. Denn plötzlich war in ihr eine schon lange versiegte Hoffnung wieder aufgekeimt: Die Hoffnung, dass sie irgendwann erfahren würde, wer sie wirklich war und warum sie in einem Waisenhaus aufwachsen musste. Ein Stück Identität hatte ihr Hogwarts gegeben: Sie war eine Zauberin, doch ob auch ihre Eltern Zauberer gewesen waren, war ja nicht sicher, Laetitia ging einfach davon aus. „Ich werde schon noch herausfinden, was los ist. Und die Slytherins nehmen wir uns auch noch vor."

***

Dennis Lehmann ging durch den Korridor, als ihn von hinten jemand packte. Er fuhr herum. Professor Snape stand vor ihm. „Wenn ihr das nächste Mal die Ravenclaws von meinem Unterricht fernhaltet oder sonst irgendetwas mit ihnen veranstaltet, wird das ernsthafte Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen", sagte er mit strengem Blick. Dennis wollte protestieren. „Aber ich habe doch nicht..." rief er. Snape packte ihn noch fester. „Nur die Slytherins kennen das Passwort zu dem Raum und ihr habt als einzige ein Interesse daran, diesen Ravenclaws zu schaden." Dennis knurrte. „Diese Petzten!" meinte er. „Sie haben nicht gepetzt, da bin ich schon allein drauf gekommen. Und außerdem würde ich auf Petzen unsanft reagieren." Snape ließ ihn los. „Sei also gewarnt und richte auch den anderen einen schönen Gruß von mir aus. Der Spaß endet an einer ganz bestimmten Stelle." Damit ging Snape fort. Dennis rieb an der Stelle, an der Snape ihn gepackt hatte. Snape bevorzugte vor den anderen sein eigenes Haus zwar ungemein, aber das hieß nicht, dass er intern nicht auch mit ihnen sehr ungemütlich werden konnte.


	5. Kapitel 4: Schlagabtausch

**Schlagabtausch**

„Na, klein Matthias!" Laetitias spottlustige Zunge hatte sich wieder mal den in sich gekehrten Matthias ausgesucht. Wenn die anderen Slytherins dabei waren, war es eher gefährlich ihn zu ärgern, denn bei den Slytherins gab es keine richtigen Außenseiter und somit würde Matthias immer im Schutz seiner Gruppe stehen. Dennoch traf man ihn – wie jetzt – auch öfter alleine an. Laetitia rempelte ihn wie zufällig an. Matthias fielen ein paar Bücher zu Boden. Er sagte jedoch kein Wort und kniete sich nur hin, um sie aufzuheben. Laetita trippelte um ihn herum. „Oh, das tut mir aber leid!" flötete sie, während die anderen Ravenclaws um sie herum lachten. Angespornt nahm Laetitia ihren Zauberstab in die Hand. Delux fiel ihr blitzschnell in den Arm. „Das reicht jetzt, Laetitia!" sagte er wütend. „Er hat doch nichts mit der Sache zu tun!" Laetitia funkelte ihn an. „Immerhin gehört er zu den Slytherins!" gab sie zurück. Joe blickte sie an. „Und du musst dir direkt den Schwächsten raussuchen! Das nenne ich einen fairen Kampf!" meinte er ironisch. Matthias nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich zu entfernen, während auch die anderen Ravenclaws langsam den Schauplatz verließen. „Führen die Slytherins etwa einen fairen Kampf, Delux?" fragte Laetitia wieder im fachmännischem Ton. Joe runzelte die Stirn. „Die nicht. Aber wir werden es ganz sicher tun!"

Beim Frühstück flogen wie immer die Eulen herein. Die Neuen hatten sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, sie schauten nicht einmal mehr hin.

Heute kam Post für Laetitia. Sie öffnete das kleine Paket und lächelte vor sich hin. „Was hast du da?" fragte Catrin interessiert. Laetitia grinste noch breiter. „Bromsäure. Ich habe einen Freund aus dem Waisenhaus angeschrieben, einer der einzigen, der weiß, wo ich gelandet bin." Joe nahm das Fläschchen in die Hand. „Bromsäure?" Er wollte den Stopfen abmachen. „Halt!" rief Laetitia erschrocken und nahm ihm die Flasche ab. „Bist du des Wahnsinns? Der Geruch haut dich um. Ich sag dir, _einen_ Tropfen auf deinem Umhang und du kannst ihn wegschmeißen... na ja, in der Zaubererwelt wird gewiss noch etwas anderes möglich sein, bei Muggeln jedenfalls nicht. _Drei _Tropfen an der richtigen Stelle – glaub mir, im Waisenhaus mussten sie einen ganzen Häuserkomplex dichtmachen." Joe runzelte die Stirn. „Hätten es nicht auch Stinkbomben getan?" fragte er. Laetitia beugte sich leicht nach vorne und senkte die Stimme. „Natürlich. Aber man kann keine Stinkbomben auf Schüler schmeißen!" flüsterte sie.

„Delux hat die Flasche zum Schweben gebracht, Laetitia." Catrin hatte um die Ecke geschaut. Laetitia nickte ihr zu. „O.K.. Kommt, wir verstecken uns hinter der Statur", meinte sie. „Die Slytherins werden bald kommen." Tatsächlich – kaum hatten sich versteckt, kamen die Slytherins um die Ecke. „Zwei fehlen!" Hannah hatte schnell gezählt. „Nicht schlimm, Dennis ist jedenfalls dabei", gab Laetitia zurück und hob den Zauberstab. Catrin hielt sie fest. „Lass mich lieber, ich habe noch eine Rechnung mit denen offen", grinste sie. Genau über den Slytherins brachte sie die Flasche zum Platzen.

Die Slytherins kamen nicht zum Abendessen, aber die Sache wurde erst lustig als sie am nächsten morgen weder zum Frühstück, noch zum Unterricht erschienen. „Vielleicht stinken sie so sehr, dass sie sich noch nicht mal trauen, zum Krankenflügel zu gehen!" mutmaßte Delux. Laetitia grinste. „Da müssen die aber wohl oder übel hin!" stellte Laetitia fest. „Ohne Magie kriegen die den Geruch nicht weg!"

***

„Wann ist eigentlich das erste Quidditchspiel?" fragte Delux, als er mit seinen Kameraden, als er mit Catrin, Laetitia, Michael, Hannah, Paul, Mandy und Daniel nach dem Abendessen zum Turm hochging. „Nächste Woche", gab Michael mit vollem Mund zurück. „Wir spielen aber nicht, sondern Gryffindor gegen… Mensch, was ist denn hier los?" Vor dem Einlass vom Gemeinschaftsraum standen viele Ravenclaws. Delux drängte sich etwas nach vorne, um zu sehen, was los war. „Der Vogel ist weg!" meinte er, als er wieder bei der Gruppe stand. „Der Vogel" war der adlerförmige Türklopfer, der den Einlass zum Ravenclawturm darstellte. „Wie weg?" fragte Catrin fassungslos. „Nun ja, eben weg!" antwortete Delux. „Wir kommen nicht rein!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn da nicht die Slytherins hinter stecken."

„Jetzt passt mal auf!" Daniel Davis Stimme hallte durch den Flur. „Ich möchte, dass einer Dumbledore und einer Flitwick holen geht! Wer steht denn da unten? Laetitia und Joe, geht ihr bitte! Und beeilt euch!"

Laetitia lief schnell durch die leeren Flure. Erst vor Flitwicks Tür kam sie zum stehen. Sie hob die Hand zum Klopfen, als sie merkte, dass von innen Stimmen zu hören waren. Sie bemerkte ein dumpfes _Klonk_. „Moody!" dachte sie. Obwohl Laetitia Moody anfangs nur müde belächelt hatte, hatte sie bereits ihn noch in der ersten Stunde zu achten gelernt. Der Mann hatte es doch einfach drauf!

Sollte sie nun klopfen oder war es unpassend zu stören? Kurz entschlossen legte Laetitia ihr Ohr an die Tür. „Die Allianz der Todesser ist verdammt gefährlich, Flitwick, auch ohne Voldemort. Ich habe befürchtet, dass sie sich noch einmal vereinen würden. Sie hat noch nicht zugeschlagen, aber das wird kommen, glaube mir." Das war Moody. Laetitia hörte, wie er hin und her ging. Flitwick hob seine Stimme: „Woher weißt du, dass sich die Todesser erneut verbündet haben, Alastor?" Moody schnaubte. „Ich habe nur erstklassige Leute in meiner Gruppe, so sind dann auch meine Informationen. Aber das Ministerium will nichts hören. Wie immer. Die Ministeriumsauroren sind ja auch alles Flaschen. Mich mit meiner Gruppe selbstständig zu machen und einen Aurorenclan zu gründen, war das Beste, das ich je getan habe", meinte er. „Wenn du so hinter dieser Allianz her bist, warum bist du dann überhaupt hier?" fragte Flitwick. Moody blieb stehen. „Wir sind die Einzigen, die den Todessern auf der Spur sind. Was glaubst du, was die alles dafür tun würden, mich los zu werden." Flitwick verstand wohl nicht ganz, was Moody meinte, deswegen fuhr dieser fort: „Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod, noch vor irgendetwas Anderem, was diese Bastarde mit mir anstellen könnten, ich bin schon gekennzeichnet genug. Aber was meine Familie angeht, da bin ich verwundbar. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, welche Angst ich um Catrin habe." Laetitias Herz klopfte immer schneller. Was war hier los? Die Todesser hatten eine Allianz gegründet? Und Catrin war in Gefahr? Flitwick sprach wieder. „Hast du eine Spur?" Moody knurrte. „Mehrere. Eine davon ist Snape", meinte er. „Alastor, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass er Dumbledores vollstes Vertrauen hat", gab Flitwick zurück. „Er hat aber nicht meins! Ich achte ihn zwar sehr, aber nur so, wie man einen Gegner achten kann. Dumbledore denkt nur, Snape würde für ihn und den Orden spionieren_, _dabei gibt er uns doch stets nur vermeintlich wichtige Infromationen, merkt das denn keiner außer mir? Glaub mir, ich habe diesen Kerl nun schon zu oft zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gesehen. Ich bin mir sicher, er gehört dazu. Ich kann ihm nur nicht ans Leder, solange er unter Albus Schutz steht." Flitwick seufzte. „Und was wirst du jetzt tun?" fragte er. Moody fing wieder an hin und her zu gehen. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er. „Aber…" Plötzlich blieb er wieder stehen. „Du hast einen Gast vor deiner Tür!" Laetitia fuhr erschrocken in die Höhe. Sie hatte vergessen, dass Moody durch Wände sehen konnte.

Die Tür öffnete sich von innen. „Kommen Sie nur herein, Miss Prince!" meinte Moody und trat zur Seite. Laetitia trat ein. Professor Flitwick sah sie kopfschüttelnd an, schien aber wie immer nicht ernstlich böse zu sein. „Nun", sagte er. „Ich höre?" Laetitia ging gar nicht darauf ein. Sie blickte ihn mit den undschuldigen Augen einer Madonna an und sagte: „Ich sollte Sie holen kommen, weil… weil… nun ja, der Vogel ist weg." Flitwick starrte sie an; dass Laetitia das Gespräch vielleicht belauscht haben könnte - obwohl es eigentlich ein wichtiges Gespräche gewesen war! - schien er sofort zu vergessen. „Was meinst du mit weg?" fragte er irritiert. „Mit weg meine ich nicht da! Und deswegen kommen wir nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum", erklärte Laetitia. Flitwick stand auf. „Gut, ich schaue sofort nach!" Damit ging er aus dem Raum. Laetitia wollte ihm folgen, doch Moody hielt sie fest. „Nun mal halblang, Miss Prince", sagte er. Sein Blick war streng. „Sagen Sie mir, was Sie von dem Gespräch mitbekommen haben." Laetitia schaute ihn an. „Catrin ist in Gefahr." Moody runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, das ist sie." Er schwieg einen Moment, bevor er weiter redete. „Und mehr haben Sie nicht gehört?" fragte er prüfend. Laetitia überlegte einen Augenblick, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie kreuzte nicht die Finger hinter dem Rücken, sicher würde Moody auch das sehen. Moody musterte sie noch einmal prüfend, dann nickte er. „Nun schön, dann gehen Sie zurück zum Turm. Und bestellen Sie Catrin schöne Grüße von mir." Laetitia atmete auf. „Danke, Professor." Sie zögerte einen Augenblick. „Sie sind echt in Ordnung. Ich beneide Catrin." Sie wandte sich zum gehen. „Laetitia." Moody sprach sie nun nicht mehr mit ‚Sie' an. „Pass auf Catrin auf und lass dich nicht verleiten, mit ihr etwas Leichtsinniges zu tun!"

Als Laetitia zurück zum Turm kam, war auch Professor Dumbledore schon eingetroffen. „Sie haben die Geister losgeschickt, den Vogel im Schloss zu suchen", erzählte Joe. „Aber heute kommen wir nicht mehr in den Turm. Dumbledore hat uns vor die Wahl gestellt, hier im Flur zu pennen, in den anderen Türmen oder in der großen Halle." Laetitia grinste. „Also schlafen wir heute in der großen Halle", stellte sie fest. Joe nickte. „Aber lass dir bloß was einfallen für die Slytherins", meinte er. „Keine Sorge, Delux", gab Laetitia zurück. „Das kriegen die wieder."

Im Endeffekt machte allen die Nacht in der großen Halle einen riesigen Spaß und bereits am nächsten Morgen war der Adlertürklopfer wieder da. Ein Verbannungszauber, den Dumbledore wieder aufhob, hatte ihn vom Ravenclawturm verjagt. Er war aber nicht in der Lage, zu sagen, wer den Zauber ausgesprochen hatte.

***

Laetitia beobachtete Snape. Er war ihre einzige Hoffnung; ihre einzige Hoffnung, ihre Wurzeln zu finden, wenn sie sich in Bezug auf ihn nichts einbildete. Aber Laetitia war inzwischen felsenfest überzeugt, dass Snape ihr den entscheiden Wink geben könnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich nur noch nicht darüber geäußert, weil ihre Eltern ihn als Todesser enttarnt hatten oder jedenfalls so etwas Ähnliches. Es wurmte sie, dass ihre Augen den seinen so ähnlich waren; mit einem Todesser verwandt zu sein, wäre eine Schande. Trotz dieses Zweifels musste sie ihn immer wieder wie jetzt im Unterricht anschauen. Wann würde er sich endlich über ihre Eltern äußern? Laetitia stellte sie sich als große Zauberer vor, die viele Verdienste erworben hatten. Sie seufzte. Und sie war in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen, fern von den Eltern, fern von Heimat. Erst Hogwarts hatte ihr endlich Orientierung gegeben. Dennoch wusste sie, dass sie anders war als ihre Freunde und Kameraden, besonders was das Verhalten anging. Auf der anderen Seite, war sie aber auch ein bisschen stolz, dass die anderen sie als verwegen ansahen.

„Miss Prince, ich würde Sie gerne sprechen!" rief Snape nach dem Unterricht, während alle den Raum verließen. Laetitia schreckte hoch und starrte ihn an. Er sprach das erste Mal mit ihr seit der ersten Stunde vor vier Wochen. War jetzt die Zeit gekommen, dass er mit ihr über ihre Eltern sprach? Laetitia war etwas erschüttert, sie war gar nicht darauf vorbereitet. „Ja, Sir?" fragte sie. Professor Snape blickte sie ernst an. „Jetzt hören Sie mir einmal ganz genau zu", sagte er mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme. „Es ist mir zwar nicht egal, wenn Professor Flitwick Sie nicht im Griff hat, ich kann es aber auch nicht ändern. Doch wenn es meine Schüler betrifft, habe ich wenigstens ein Wort mitzureden." Er kam ihr bedrohlich nahe. „Ich sage Ihnen, wenn Sie Matthias noch einmal lächerlich machen, was sage ich, wenn Sie ihn nur ansprechen – oder auch nur anblicken – dann werde ich Ihnen das Leben zur Hölle machen! Habe ich mich da klar ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, Sir", gab Laetitia zurück. Snape nickte ihr zu. „Sie können gehen." Laetitia war enttäuscht. Er hatte es ihr immer noch nicht gesagt. Es war zum Verrücktwerden. „Nun ja", dachte sie. „Zumindest hat er mich auf eine Idee gebracht, wie ich den Slytherins eins auswischen kann!"

***

Die Ausgangssperre war vorüber, doch für Laetitia war nun die richtige Zeit, um ungestört auf die Suche gehen zu können. Bald fand sie einen geeigneten Ort für ihren Plan. „Schon wieder Sie, Miss Prince." Laetitia zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum. Hinter ihr stand Professor Snape in leibhaftiger Größe und funkelte sie an. Laetitia setzte ihr charmantes Lächeln auf. „Professor, glauben Sie mir, Sie tun mir Unrecht, ich…" Snape unterbrach sie: „Fangen Sie nicht an, mir Ausreden aufzutischen!" rief er. „_Ich_ werde mir das nicht bieten lassen. Sie werden…" – „Laetitia!" Die Stimme kam eindeutig von Delux. Snape blickte hoch. Da kam Joe angelaufen – mit Catrin im Schlepptau. „Ach, wie zuckersüß", höhnte Snape. „Das Trio war also zusammen unterwegs!" Er warf einen Blick auf Catrin und kam ihr bedrohlich nahe. „Das ist aber reichlich unklug." Er lächelte fast ein wenig. „Passen Sie lieber auf, dass ihnen nicht noch etwas… _passiert_." Während Catrin ruhig zurückblickte, sah Laetitia aus, als hätte man ihr einen Schlag in Gesicht verpasst. Sie war sprachlos. Wie konnte dieser… dieser ekelhafte Typ Catrin in dieser Form indirekt drohen?

„Sie haben Recht", meinte Catrin. „Deswegen habe ich Laetitia und Joe mitgenommen. Mein Opa rief mich noch und ich sollte ja nicht ohne Begleitschutz durch das Schloss gehen!" Sie reichte Snape ein Schriftstück. „Überzeugen Sie sich selber." Snape nahm das Papier, las es und schnaubte. „Nun schön. Dann machen Sie, dass sie fortkommen!"

„Hattest du ein Glück, dass auf dem Zettel nur ‚Catrin Moody mit Begleitung von der Ausgangssperre befreit' draufstand", meinte Catrin, als sie auf dem Weg zurück zum Ravenclawturm waren. „Wenn Opa Joes Namen genannt hätte, wärst du dran gewesen!" „Danke, Leichenenkelin!" lachte Laetitia. „Eure Rettung kam wie gerufen!" Joe runzelte die Stirn. „Was hast du eigentlich schon wieder außerhalb des Turmes gemacht?" fragte er. „Ich habe einen Möglichkeit gefunden, den Slytherins mal wirklich eins auszuwischen", frohlockte Laetitia. „Ich werde…" Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und im nächsten Augeblick zog sie ihre zwei Freunde hinter einen Schrank. „Was ist?" flüsterte Catrin, doch Laetitia hielt sich die Finger auf die Lippen und deutete nach vorne. Eine dunkle Gestalt in einem weiten schwarzen Umhang schritt den Korridor entlang, der den ihrigen kreuzte. Sein Gesicht konnte man nicht erkennen, er trug eine Kapuze. „Snape", flüsterte Delux. „Wie konnte der sich so schnell von einem zum anderen Punkt bewegen?" Catrin runzelte die Stirn. „Das konnten wir doch auch", sagte sie leise. „Wo will der wohl hin? Er sieht ja richtig unheimlich aus!" Delux blickte Laetitia an. „Wenn du noch immer etwas über ihn herausfinden willst, dann wäre jetzt vielleicht ein guter Zeitpunkt. Wir könnten ihm folgen." Laetitia schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", sagte sie. „Das ist zu gefährlich für Catrin. Und außerdem ist er ein widerwärtiger Typ." Catrin verstand nicht Recht. „Wieso meinst du, es wäre zu gefährlich für mich?" fragte sie. Laetitia räusperte sich. „Ich muss euch da was erzählen." Und dann erzählte sie von dem Gespräch zwischen Moody und Flitwick. Ihren beiden Freunden stand der Mund offen. „Die Todesser haben sich wieder zusammengeschlossen? Und Snape ist einer von ihnen?" fragte Catrin. „Sagt dein Opa", beschwichtigte Delux. „Aber es ist doch wohl offensichtlich!" rief Laetitia. „Eben hat er Catrin sogar gedroht! Und warum verschwindet er nachts heimlich aus dem Schloss?" Laetitia schüttelte sich. „Ekelhaft!" Mit einem Mal war es ihr egal, ob Snape nun der Schlüssel zu ihrer Vergangenheit war oder nicht. Es widerstrebte ihr, ihm vielleicht eines Tages für etwas dankbar sein zu müssen. Und wenn er etwa zu ihrer Familie gehören sollte, war sie sogar dankbar, in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen zu sein. Sie blickte Delux und Catrin an. „Ich bin froh, dass wir uns begegnet sind", sagte sie lächelnd. „Und jetzt lasst uns schlafen gehen."


	6. Kapitel 5: Severus Snape

**Severus Snape **

In der nächsten Woche kam Laetitia nach dem Abendessen frohlockend zu ihren Kameraden. „Ich habe ihn!" sagte sie. Hannah runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast wen?" fragte sie. „Matthias!" strahlte Laetitia. „Jetzt haben wir die Slytherins in unserer Hand!" Die anderen starrten sie fassungslos an. „Wo hast du ihn?" Michael war der erste, der die Sprache wieder fand. „In einem kleinen Zimmer nahe dem Astronomieturm. Ich habe es neulich nachts gefunden!" gab Laetitia zurück. „Das musst du uns zeigen!" rief Michael. Alle standen auf.

„Da mache ich nicht mit!" rief Joe aus, als er endlich mit Laetitia alleine war. Er war außer sich. „Lass ihn sofort wieder frei!" Laetitia tippte sich an die Stirn. „Du kannst mich mal!" sagte sie. „Er wird frei kommen, wenn die Slytherins unsere Bedingungen erfüllt haben." Joe starrte sie an. „Das kannst du nicht machen!" schrie er. „Bist du eigentlich bescheuert?" Laetitia funkelte ihn an. „Das ist meine Sache! Und wenn du dich quer stellst, dann bist du eben nicht dabei!" gab sie nicht minder laut zurück. „Da lege ich auch keinen Wert drauf!" sagte Joe. „Und Catrin wird bestimmt auch nicht mit machen!" Laetitia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann lasst es eben bleiben!" rief sie.

***

Es fiel den Slytherins verdammt schnell auf, dass Matthias fehlte. Man dachte sich seinen Teil. So entsandten die Slytherins Dennis Lehmann und Marielle Norton zu den Ravenclaws. Laetitia setzte eine gönnerhafte Miene auf. „Wir haben ihn", sagte sie. „Aber solange ihr euch an unsere Bedingungen haltet, wird ihm nichts passieren." Dennis und Marielle waren sehr ernst. „Was wollt ihr?" fragten sie. „Erst mal eine Entschuldigung", gab Laetitia zurück. Die beiden Slytherins taten es sofort, ohne zu fragen, warum sie sich entschuldigten sollten. Laetitia war etwas verwundert, dass das ganze so gut klappte. Sie wollte die Slytherins noch etwas zappeln lassen. „Nun schön, wir treffen uns morgen Abend im Astronomieturm, dann verhandeln wir", entschied sie. „Solange werden wir nicht warten. Wir wollen jetzt die weitere Bedingung hören", sagte Dennis. Laetitia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich sitze am längeren Hebel", grinste sie. In Dennis Augen lag pure Verachtung. „Nun hast du es mit uns endgültig vergeigt! Hättest du ihn sofort frei gelassen, schön aber jetzt ist der Zenit erreicht; an einer bestimmten Stelle ist der Unfug zu Ende. Damit kommst du nicht durch!" spuckte er aus. „Komm Marielle, wir gehen!"

Mariella und Dennis waren sich zwar des ungeschriebenen Gesetzes bewusst, dass innerhalb von Schülerstreitigkeiten Petzen das verachtungswürdigste war, das tun konnte, aber für sie hatte Laetitia eine Grenze überschritten, an der geradezu notwendig war, sich einem Lehrer anzuvertrauen.

Laetitia kam mit Hannah, Michael und Paul vom Astronomieturm zurück, als sie plötzlich von hinten jemand packte. Die vier fuhren herum und Laetitia fand sich Aug in Aug mit Professor Snape wieder. So wütend hatte ihn keiner der vier jemals gesehen. „Sie werden Matthias jetzt sofort frei lassen und danach in mein Büro kommen", sagte Snape nur. Laetitia zuckte mit keiner Wimper. „Matthias? Ich habe ihn nicht." In Snapes Augen funkelte es gefährlich. Einem Ausraster nahe packte er Laetitia und drückte sie an die Wand. Laetitia rang nach Luft. „Vielleicht habe ich mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt." Snapes Stimme war nunmehr ein Flüstern. „Sie werden Matthias sofort frei lassen, sonst gehe ich mit Ihnen zum Direktor und werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie noch heute im Zug nach Hause sitzen." Diese Worte wirkten. Laetitia sagte nichts, aber sie senkte den Blick. Snape ließ sie los. „Gut", meinte er kühl. „Sagen Sie Matthias, er soll sich bei mir melden. Wir beide sehen uns in meinem Büro." Damit ging er. Hannah kam auf Laetitia zu. „Was wirst du jetzt machen?" fragte sie. Laetitia schnaubte. „Matthias frei lassen, was bleibt mir anderes übrig?" gab sie zurück. „Was guckst du denn jetzt so komisch?" Hannah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist nur das erste Mal, dass du tust, was dir gesagt wird."

***

Laetitia hätte es feige gefunden, nicht zu Snape zu gehen, das hatte sie nicht nötig. Im Gegenteil- sie war noch nicht einmal nervös. Was konnte Snape ihr jetzt noch anhaben? Zum einen hatte sie Matthias befreit und zum anderen war er nicht ihr Hauslehrer.

Sie klopfte an der Kerkertür zu seinem Büro. „Herein!" rief Snape von drinnen. Laetitia tat wie ihr geheißen. Matthias war noch da. Snape strich ihm über den Kopf. „Ich schaue später noch einmal nach dir, jetzt werde ich erst einmal mit dem Fräulein Prince hier abrechnen." Matthias ging raus, doch im Vorbeigehen grinste er Laetita spöttisch an. „Viel Spaß."

Snape deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Setzen Sie sich." Auch er setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und blickte Laetitia eisig entgegen. „Nun, ich höre?" Laetitia zuckte mit den Schultern und bemühte sich gar nicht erst darum, sich wie sonst mit einem unschuldigen Blick aus der Sache herausziehen zu wollen. „Ich bin Ihnen keine Rechenschaft schuldig", sagte sie sachlich. „Sie müssen die Angelegenheit schon Professor Flitwick übergeben!" Snape hatte das erwartet. „Damit Sie beruhigt sind: Ich habe das Ganze mit Professor Flitwick abgesprochen. Er weiß selber, dass er solchen Situationen nicht gewachsen ist und sich nur von ihrem Charme würde einwickeln lassen." In Laetitias Augen wurde kurz eine Unsicherheit sichtbar, bevor sie erklärte: „Ich kann nicht verstehen, dass gerade Sie mir in dieser Hinsicht Vorschriften machen wollten." Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Wie bitte?" Er verstand nicht recht. „Ja", setzte Laetitia wieder an. „Sie als Todesser haben schließlich…" Laetitia konnte gar nicht ausreden. Professor Snape stand mit einem Satz auf den Füßen. „So etwas Dreistes habe ich ja lange nicht mehr erlebt!" rief er. „Jetzt hören Sie mir einmal gut zu: Ich verdonnere Sie zu vier Wochen täglicher Strafarbeit hier unten im Kerker." Laetitia starrte ihn an. „Was?" fragte sie. „Das können Sie nicht machen!" Das war zuviel. „Dass du dich auch noch darüber wunderst!" blaffte Snape sie an und war, ohne es zu merken, in die Du-Form übergegangen „Du solltest lieber noch froh sein, dass es nicht schon schlimmer gekommen ist, so, wie du dich verhältst! Du bist absolut respektlos, dir ist die Schule absolut egal, du lieferst dir einen kleinen Krieg mit den Slytherins und dann die Sache mit Matthias! Glaubst du, deine Familie wäre stolz auf dich?" Snape funkelte Laetitia an. „Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich weiterhin so benimmst!" Laetitias Kopf war hochrot. „Hören Sie auf, so mit mir zu reden! Sie sind nicht mein Vater!" rief sie. Mit einmal riss Professor Snape Laetitia am Arm in die Höhe. Erschrocken starrte Laetitia ihn an. Snape holte Luft, um etwas zu sagen. Eine kurze Stille entstand. Dann ließ er sie plötzlich wieder los und blickte in eine andere Richtung. Laetitia aber starrte ihn weiter an. Ihre Augen spiegelten ihr Entsetzten wieder. Wie in Trance schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein", flüsterte sie. „Das… das kann nicht sein." Sie wandte sich ab und verließ fluchtartig den Raum.

Im Zimmer blieb es einen Moment ruhig, dann schlug Professor Snape die Hände vors Gesicht. „Ich Idiot!" fluchte er.

***

Kurz vor der Ausgangssperre waren die Flure meist schon leer. So mussten Catrin, Joe und Laetitia gar keinen geeigneten Ort suchen, um in Ruhe sprechen zu können. „Er ist dein Vater?" Joe konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. „Es geht jedenfalls aus dem Gespräch ziemlich eindeutig hervor", meldete sich Catrin. Laetitia blickte vor sich hin. „Ich kann es gar nicht glauben. Wer war wohl die Frau an seiner Seite? Und wieso hat er mich in einem Waisenhaus abgegeben?" fragte sie. „Unter Todessern aufzuwachsen, stelle ich mir nicht besonders toll vor", sagte Joe sarkastisch.

„Hey, Leute, ich an euerer Stelle würde mich beeilen, hier weg zu kommen." Ein Junge trat von hinten an die kleine Gruppe heran. Es war Michael Brackston. „Die Ausgangssperre hat soeben angefangen und wir müssen…" Zwei rötliche Augen verrieten den vieren, dass es schon so gut wie zu spät war: Mrs. Norris!

Joe reagierte als erster. Er zog die drei anderen in einen Schrank und schloss die Tür. Keinen Augenblick zu spät, denn Filch erschien auf der Bildfläche. Seine hässliche Katze fauchte. „Hast du jemanden gesehen, Mrs. Norris?" hörten die vier die gedämpfte Stimme ihres Hausmeisters. „Wo sind sie denn?" Mrs. Norris stand genau vor dem Schrank und fauchte noch einmal, doch Filch schien nicht zu begreifen. „Nun komm schon, Mrs. Norris!" rief er. „Wir müssen sie doch noch kriegen!" Damit stob er davon. Mrs. Norris starrte mit ihren rot glühenden Augen noch ein paar Momente den Schrank an. Dann schlich auch sie wieder davon.

„Meint ihr, sie sind weg?" fragte Michael leise. Joe öffnete langsam die Schranktür einen Spalt breit und lugte hinaus. Dann stieß er die Tür weiter auf und stieg aus dem Schrank. „Puh!" machte er erleichtert. „Das war aber ganz knapp!" Doch bevor die anderen auch heraustreten konnten, sprang Joe plötzlich wieder zu ihnen und schloss die Tür bis auf einen winzigen Spalt. Er deutete Laetitia an, dass sie herausschauen sollte.

Da ging sie wieder: Die dunkle Gestalt mit der Kapuze. Laetitia drehte sich der Magen um. Wo wollte Snape um diese Uhrzeit noch hin? Delux hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Laetitia schluckte. „Er ist mein Vater, ich muss endlich wissen, was mit ihm los ist. Und so eine Chance kommt nicht noch ein drittes Mal." Sie blickte unsicher zu Catrin, doch sie nickte. „Ich werde mitgehen, so gefährlich wird das für mich nicht sein."

Michaels Augen wanderten zwischen seinen Kameraden hin und her. „Könnte mich vielleicht mal jemand aufklären?" fragte er. Laetitia schüttelte den Kopf. „Dazu ist keine Zeit! Also entweder du kommst mit, oder du bleibst hier."

***

Snape strebte zielsicher dem Ausgang zu und den vieren fiel es schwer, ihm zu folgen, da sie nicht einfach so selbstverständlich durch die Gänge spazieren konnten, wie er. Schließlich mussten sie vorsichtig sein, dass sie niemand sah. Doch sie schafften es, unbemerkt nach draußen zu kommen. Im Dunkeln war es noch komplizierter, die schwarze Gestalt zu sehen. Nur der Lichtschein, der vom Schloss her auf den Hof fiel, ermöglichte den vieren, Snape weiter zu verfolgen. Er ging an Hagrids Hütte vorbei – in Richtung verbotenen Wald.

Die vier mussten sich schnell entscheiden, um ihn nicht zu verlieren. So betraten sie den Wald trotz des Verbots. Laetitia schluckte. Der Nebel, der sie sofort umgab und die unbekannten Geräusche machten ihr Angst. Ihr Herz klopfte.

Snape ging unbeirrt vorwärts und die vier versuchten, nahe an ihm dran zu bleiben. Da knackte es unter Catrins Füßen. Es war nur ein zerbrechender Ast, doch die Folgen waren gewaltig: Wie vom Blitz getroffen blieben alle stehen – auch Snape. Laetitas Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er sich ganz langsam umdrehte und sie erblickte, Catrin erblickte.

Die vier starrten ihn an. Sie waren zu erschrocken um wegzulaufen, zu geängstigt, um auch nur ein Glied zu rühren. Die schwarze Gestalt kam auf sie zu, den Zauberstab in der Hand. Laetitia spürte, wie ihre Beine versteinerten, und sie fiel ohne Halt auf den Boden. Neben ihr sackten auch Catrin, Joe und Michael zusammen.

Mit einem Mal war sich Laetitia sicher, dass dieser Mann ganz bestimmt nicht Severus Snape war.

Laetitia wollte schreien, um Hilfe rufen, doch sie merkte schnell, dass sie ihre Stimme nicht mehr benutzen konnte. Der Mann beugte sich zu ihnen herunter und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Catrin. Ein gelber Lichtblitz erhellte die Szene. Als er sie aufhob, hing Catrin wie leblos in seinen Armen.

Laetitia gelang es, an ihren Zauberstab zu gelangen, eine Sache, die die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes auf sie lenkte. Er legte Catrin beiseite und lachte höhnisch. „Du willst gegen mich kämpfen?" fragte er. „Gegen mich, der durch die schwarze Magie gestärkt und durch die Kraft seines Meisters an unendliche Macht gelangt ist?" Seine Stimme verlor sich in der Kälte. Joe stand auf einmal auf den Beinen und auch Laetitia spürte, dass sie diese wieder bewegen konnte. Joe half ihr und Michael auf; Catrin jedoch rührte sich nicht. „Gut, dann kämpfe mit deinen Freunden, wenn ihr unbedingt sterben wollt!" Laetitia merkte, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Wahrscheinlich hätte sich der Todesser nicht weiter um sie gekümmert – denn in seinen Augen waren sie hilflose Schafe, keine Gegner, gegen die es eine Herausforderung war, zu kämpfen. Nun aber hatte sie das Todesurteil über sich und ihre zwei Freunde gesprochen.

Laetitia warf einen Blick auf Catrin. Sie durften sie doch jetzt nicht einfach zurücklassen und feige weglaufen, was wahrscheinlich sowieso keinen Zweck gehabt hätte.

Im Kopf ging sie die wenigen Zaubersprüche durch, die sie bis jetzt gelernt hatte, aber sie wusste, dass keiner von ihnen wirklich helfen würde.

Plötzlich war es ihr, als ob die unendliche Stille durch etwas gestört würde. Auch der Mann horchte auf. Es kam immer näher und auf einmal hörte sie es genau. Es war gedämpft, nicht so, als wenn es auf die Steinplatten von Hogwarts traf, doch Laetitia wusste, was es war und es brachte pure Hoffnung: _Klonk. Klonk. Klonk._

Laetitia sah sich um und erblickte Mad-Eye Moody, der wie aus dem Nichts in der Dunkelheit erschienen war. Er und der Mann sahen sich einen Moment an. Sofort griff Moody nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Gestalt. Mit einem Mal verschwand diese in der Dunkelheit. Die appariergesperrte Zone endete an dem Punk, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatte.

Moody verharrte einen Augenblick reglos, dann fing er sich und beugte sich zitternd über Catrin. „Enverate!" flüsterte er, doch nichts geschah. Laetitia schaute fort. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, Moody so aufgelöst zu sehen.

Da erschien eine zweite Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit. Sie legte Moody eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hier", sagte die Gestalt und gab Moody ein kleines Fläschchen mit einem grünem Trank darin. „Davon sollte sie wieder aufwachen." Laetitia horchte auf. Diesmal war es tatsächlich Professor Snape.

Moody flößte Catrin die Flüssigkeit ein, worauf sie die Augen öffnete. Sie riss den Mund auf, als wolle sie schreien, doch sie konnte ihre Stimme genau so wenig benutzen, wie die anderen drei. Moody half ihr auf die Beine und umarmte sie. „Es ist alles gut", meinte er.

Dann wandte er sich zu Snape. „Severus… ich… ich weiß nicht wie ich dir danken soll", sagte er. Laetitia war erstaunt. Das waren ja ganz neue Töne! Snape nickte ihm zu. „Das war doch selbstverständlich", meinte er. Moody schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Hättest du nicht so schnell geschaltet, wo ich dir sagte, dass ich Catrin nicht finden könnte, wäre es ganz anders gekommen." Moody war vielleicht paranoid, aber er hatte eine starke Persönlichkeit. „Ich habe mich in dir geirrt. Ab heute hast du mein Vertrauen."

Laetitia starrte Snape an. Er hatte sie alle gerettet! Moody vertraute ihm, er war kein Todesser, er war ein Held! Ihr Vater war ein Held! Ein freudiges Herzklopfen überkam sie.

Da wandte sich Moody ihr und den anderen beiden zu. Erst jetzt nahm er seine Umhangkapuze ab und Laetitia sah an seinen Augen, dass er sich zurückhalten musste. „Ich weiß nicht, was da in Sie gefahren ist", schrie er sie plötzlich an. „Sie haben sich und Catrin durch Ihr eigenes Handeln selbst in die Gewalt eines Todessers gebracht, mal abgesehen davon, dass der verbotene Wald TABU ist!" Natürlich war Catrin in seinen Augen der Unschuldsengel. „Steckt eure Nase niemals in Sachen die euch das Leben kosten könnten!" Laetitia wagte selbst in dieser Situation einen Einspruch. „Aber Sie…"

„Ich habe dafür die beste Ausbildung genossen, die man kriegen kann, Miss Prince!" unterbrach Moody sie. „Und jetzt würde ich gerne wieder nach Hogwarts." Er nahm Catrin und ging voran. Offensichtlich sah er sich nicht in der Lage, in seiner Wut ordentlich mit den Erstklässlern zu reden.

Die anderen folgten ihm stumm. Laetitia ging neben Snape.

***

„Mensch, das war was!" Michael schien das Erlebnis gerade erst zu fassen, er zitterte sogar ein wenig, jedoch machte er Laetitia und Joe keinen Vorwurf, ihn nicht gewarnt zu haben. Catrin war nicht da. Die schlief bei ihrem Opa. „Ich hoffe, Moody hat sich morgen wieder etwas abgeregt, sonst können wir noch etwas erleben", meinte Michael weiter. Joe winkte ab. „Ach was, Catrin boxt uns da schon raus. Was meinst du Laetitia?" Laetitia schreckte hoch. „Was?" fragte sie. Joe hob die Augenbrauen. „Hast du überhaupt zugehört?" Laetitia schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", sagte sie ehrlich. Dann stand sie plötzlich auf. „Entschuldigt mich, ich muss noch wo hin."

Nun war es soweit. Laetitia fühlte es. Und ihr war diese Sache ernst. Richtig ernst. Endlich ernst.

Mit klopfendem Herzen stand sie vor der Kerkertür, von der sie wusste, dass dahinter Professor Snapes Büro lag. Hoffentlich war er da. Sie klopfte. Einen Augenblick Stille – selbst Laetitias Herz schien einen Schlag auszusetzen. Da öffnete sich die Tür von innen. Professor Snape stand in voller Größe vor ihr.

Snape sah Laetitia in die Augen, die den seinen so gleich waren. Er lächelte sie an; kein Grinsen, kein hämisch verzogenes Gesicht. Einfach ein Lächeln. „Laetitia. Ich habe es mir gedacht. Komm rein." Auch er wusste, dass es soweit war.

Laetitia saß vor dem Schreibtisch. Es war ein bisschen befremdend, denn es schaffte die Distanz zwischen den beiden, die sie beseitigen wollten. „Ich wollte Sie etwas Wichtiges fragen. Offen mit Ihnen reden", setzte Laetita an.

„Du willst mich fragen ob ich dein Vater bin." Professor Snapes Stimme war ganz ruhig, ihm war nicht anzusehen, dass er innerlich sehr bewegt war. „Nein, Laetitia, das bin ich nicht." Laetitia traf es wie ein Keulenschlag. Ihre Lippe begann zu zittern, sie starrte Snape mit großen Augen an. „Aber Sie haben doch…"

Snape hob die Hand. „Lass mich erklären. Ich habe deine Eltern gekannt. Denn dein Vater ist der Bruder meiner Mutter. Wir sind also tatsächlich miteinander verwandt." Snape machte jetzt bereits eine Pause. Wie sollte er all diese Dinge sagen? „Laetitia, diese Sache ist ernst. Ich muss deine absolute Vertraulichkeit haben. Absolut. Ohne wenn und aber, ohne, dass ich eine Drohung aussprechen muss. Wir haben dasselbe Blut. Das muss genügen."

Laetitia schluckte. Ihr war jetzt sehr feierlich zumute. Feierlich bis auf die Knochen. „Ja", sagte sie nur. Snape nickte ihr zu und begann zu erzählen: „Als Kind habe ich nie verstanden, warum wir unsere Großeltern nie besucht haben. Meine Eltern sprachen nie schlecht von ihnen. Bis mir eines Tages auffiel, dass eigentlich gar nicht von ihnen gesprochen wurde. Meine Mutter war eine Ausgestoßene, weil sie ein Slytherin in einer Familie von Ravenclaws war. Und vor allem, weil sie einen Muggel heiratete. Dein Vater konnte nichts dafür, er wuchs da mit hinein. Unsere Großeltern sahen in ihm das einzig wahre Kind der Familie. Man hat ihm seine Schwester vorenthalten und als die Eltern tot waren, war es schon zu spät. Meine Mutter war entwurzelt und hasste ihre Familie. Soetwas wie Liebe kannte sie nicht und hat dieses Gefühl auch nie an mich weitergegeben." Snape schwieg einen Augenblick, bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich war froh, als ich von zuhause wegkam, nach Hogwarts. Ich war jung damals, doch als ich begann zu begreifen, fing ich an, den Familienzweig meiner Mutter zu hassen; ich gab ihnen die Schuld an meiner unschönen Kindheit und dem Scheitern der Ehe meiner Eltern. Ich wusste alles über meinen Onkel: Er war gut. Vorbildlich. Zusammen mit seiner Frau arbeitete er im Ministerium und die beiden sammelten Zeugenaussagen, Hinweise und nahmen bereits gefangene Todesser ins Verhör. Sie waren geachtet, weil sie eine Ader dafür hatten, gute Informationen für die Auroren zu finden.

Während ich zu leiden hatte. Meine Eltern standen sozial nicht gut und auch in der Schule wurde ich von den meisten verachtet. Nur bei den Slytherins wurde ich akkzeptiert, da unsere Denkweise über gut und böse anders war als die der meisten Menschen. Wir hatten uns vorgenommen, den so genannten ‚Guten' zeigen, dass wir auch etwas waren. Der Aufstieg des schwarzen Lords war rasant, imponierend, kraftvoll. Seine Macht war anziehend. Jetzt waren wir plötzlich diejenigen, die den Ton angaben. Wir waren zwar nicht geachtet, aber man fürchtete uns. Jeder, der uns gefährlich wurde, wurde beseitigt.

Deine Eltern hatten einen von den Auroren gefangen Todesser unter Veritaserum ins Verhör genommen und durch seine Aussagen einer unser Übergriffe vereiltet- wobei fünf weitere Todesser festgenommen wurden. Der schwarze Lord tobte. Ich weiß noch genau, wie er die Information über seine Mittelsmänner bekam. ‚Das Prince-Ehepaar?' fragte er mit kalter Stimme. Ich zuckte zusammen, ich wusste, was unweigerlich folgen würde. ‚Da werde ich mich persönlich drum kümmern.'" Laetita blickte zu Boden. Sie zitterte. Severus überlegte einen Moment, ob er überhaupt weiter erzählen sollte, der Hammer der Geschichte folgte schließlich noch. Er räusperte sich. „Es war klar, dass ich mit kommen würde. Wenn es für den dunklen Lord eine persönliche Sache war, dann auch für uns, seinen innersten Kreis: Sieben Todesser mit mir und der dunkle Lord. Er wusste genau, dass es meine Tante und mein Onkel waren." Snapes Stimme brach. Die Bilder dieses Geschehens stiegen in ihm auf und waren für ihn plötzlich wieder so präsent, als wäre es erst einen Tag her.

_Voldemort ging in seinem weiten schwarzen Umhang hin und her. „Severus", zischte er. „Ist es nicht für dich heute eine besondere Ehre?" Der junge Mann hob den Kopf. „Natürlich." Er verbeugte sich. Voldermorts Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. „Du weißt eben, wem du verpflichtet bist. Habe schließlich selber den Familienzweig der Seite ausgerottet, die nicht meinen Vorstellungen entsprach." Er lachte. „Das war ich meiner Mutter schuldig. Das haben wir gemeinsam, Severus." Ein solches Lob aus dem Munde des dunklen Lords war selten. Severus lächelte. In seinem Innern aber tobte es. Er war sich bewusst geworden, dass er dies hier nicht wollte. Seine Mutter hätte es nicht gewollt. Doch, was konnte er schon tun? „Willst du es selbst erledigen?" Severus zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen. „Nein", sagte er sofort. Dann verbesserte er sich: „Ich meine, Ihr habt mehr Verlust an ihnen zu beklagen, als ich, dunkler Lord." _

_Nott und Avery kamen mit langen Schritten herbei. Nott war wie immer am essen. Eigentlich war das vor dem dunklen Lord respektlos, aber dies war einer der Dinge, die er seltsamerweise nicht beachtete. Vielleicht hatten die Notts schon immer bei ihm gegessen. „Meister", Avery verbeugte sich. „Der Zeitpunkt ist günstig. Moody hat eben mit vier seiner Auroren das Haus verlassen." Der dunkle Lord nickte. Moody war zwar sein Feind, aber er achtete ihn zumindest. „Das ist gut. Der soll uns nicht in die Quere kommen. Das gäbe unnötige Komplikationen." Sein Blick fiel auf Severus. „Severus. Möchtest du deiner Familie keinen Besuch abstatten?" _

_Severus ging die große Freitreppe des Landhauses hinauf. Er blickte wie ein gehetzter Hase um sich. Er trat vor, er klopfte. Die Tür öffnete sich. Sein Onkel David stand in der Tür und starrte ihn an. Absolut verwundert. Er war nicht entsetzt über den schwarzen Umhang, über die Kette, die er trug und die Severus eindeutig als Todesser kennzeichneten. „Severus…", hauchte David. „Komm rein." Naiv trat er zur Seite, um den Weg für Severus frei zu machen. Severus tat, wie ihm geheißen. „Anna!" David rief durch das Haus. „Komm mal schnell!" Er blickte Severus an, doch dieser sagte kein Wort. Es verschnürte ihm die Kehle. Was sind die besten letzten Worte für einen Mitschuldigen? _

_David führte Severus in das Wohnzimmer. „Severus, ich… es tut mir so leid wegen dem Tod deiner Eltern. Ich bin froh, dass du her kommst… ich, ich hatte einfach nicht den Schneid dazu", meinte er schließlich. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein..." Mehr brachte er nicht hervor. Da kam Anna in das Wohnzimmer. „Schön, das uns einmal besuchst, Severus", sagte sie. Severus wusste nur noch eins: Jetzt, wo diese beiden Menschen in einem Raum zusammen waren, würden die Todesser zuschlagen. Jetzt würden sie sterben._

_Hinter ihm barst die Tür. Erschrocken blickten seine Tante und sein Onkel auf. Voldemort stand mit erhobenem Zauberstab im Türrahmen. Anna starrte Voldemort mit angsterfüllten Augen an. Davids Blick aber blieb auf Severus haften. „Verräter deiner eigenen Familie!" Obwohl es zwecklos war, zogen die beiden ihre Zauberstäbe. Ein Wink des dunklen Lords, und sie waren bereits in seinen Händen. „Na, na, na", höhnte er. „Wir wollen doch nicht unartig sein." Er hob seinen Zauberstab. „Crucio."_

Severus schluckte. „Ich stand die ganze Zeit daneben. Die ganze Zeit habe ich zugesehen." Er machte eine kleine Pause, bevor er weiter redete. „Dein Vater verlor den Verstand, er wusste bald nicht mehr, wer und wo er war. Voldemort tötete ihn als ersten mit dem Adava Kedavra Fluch. Deine Mutter aber war noch gut bei Verstand."

„_Noch einen letzten Wunsch, Schlammblut?" Anna lag halbtot vor Voldemort. Es war deutlich zu sehen, wie sie ihre letzten Kräfte sammelte, um zu sprechen. „Severus", hauchte sie. „__Tu omnem spem meae filiae es. Modo ea requiem invenire potes." Voldemort runzelte die Stirn. __„Was hat sie gesagt?" blaffte er Severus an. Severus brachte kein Wort hervor. Anna ließ einen hämischen Ton hören. „Parzel ist nicht… nicht die einzige Sprache die man können sollte, Bastard", brachte sie hervor. Voldemorts Miene wurde zu Stein. Doch bevor er den nächsten unverzeihlichen Fluch einsetzen konnte, hatte der Tod Anna bereits erlöst._

„_Tu omnem spem meae filia es. Modo ea requiem invenire potes. _Du bist die einzige Hoffnung meiner Tochter. Nur durch sie kannst du Ruhe finden. Als ich dich in einem deinem Schlafzimmer fand, stürzte ich mich vor deinem Bett nieder. Du hattest alles verschlafen. Meine Seele brannte, ich schrie und schluchzte, du mit mir." Severus schluckte. „Ich hätte sie wenigstens selber töten können, dann hätten sie nicht leiden müssen. Aber selbst dazu war ich zu feige." Severus blickte Laetitia nicht mehr an; er wunderte sich, dass sie überhaupt noch im Raum saß.

„An diesem Tag habe ich ein Verständnis davon bekommen, welche Schuld ich auf mich geladen hatte. Meine Loyalität zum dunklen Lord bröckelte, da sie mich zwang, weitere Menschenleben zu verantworten. Menschenleben, die wie deine Eltern Mutter, Vater, Bruder, Schwester oder Freund von anderen waren. Ich wusste, dass der dunkle Lord mit niemandem Gnade zeigen würde, selbst wenn ich ihn einmal darum gebeten hätte." Seine Stimme schien plötzlich entrückt. „Mit niemandem." Er musste kurz innehalten. „Ich vertraute mich Dumbledore an. Von dem Tod meiner Verwandten erzählte ich ihm eine abgeänderte Geschichte; ich sagte ihm auch, du seiest Tod. Ich war zu schwach, dich zu behalten; besonders, weil ich ab diesem Zeitpunkt als Spion arbeitete und das war schon gefährlich genug. Aber deine Mutter hatte Recht. Ich habe bis heute keine Ruhe mehr gefunden." Severus blickte hoch. Laetitia starrte ihn an. Dann fing sie sich. Mit einem Mal sprang sie auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Severus ließ seinen Kopf auf den Tisch donnern. Die Bilder seiner dunklen Vergangenheit standen ihm wieder einmal schonungslos vor den Augen. Er hatte nur eine geringe Hoffnung darauf, dass sie jemals aufhören würden, ihn wie einen bedrohlichen Schatten zu verfolgen.


	7. Kapitel 6: Albus Dumbledore

**Albus Dumbeldore **

Der nächste Morgen. Sonntag. Als Severus die große Halle betrat, bemerkte er sofort, dass sie fehlte. Besorgt trat er an Dumbledore heran. „Albus", flüsterte er. „Laetitia ist nicht hier!" Dumbledore runzelte fragend die Stirn. „Warum sagst du mir das?"

„Nun, ich habe ihr gestern die Wahrheit gesagt." Dumbledore fuhr hoch. „Und dann hast du sie einfach alleine gelassen?" rief er. Severus schnaubte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Gegenwart sie in irgendeiner Form getröstet hätte", meinte er sarkastisch. Dumbledore schien das einzusehen. „Nun, da hast du wohl Recht." Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Gut, ich werde sie sofort suchen gehen." Severus biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Danke, Albus."

Dumbledore war besorgt. Ein Kind in diesem Alter konnte man nie einschätzen. Vor allem nicht dieses Kind. Hoffentlich hatte sie sich nichts getan.

Wo sollte er sie suchen? Der Astronomieturm war eine beliebte Anlaufstelle, ebenso der Ort, wo sich die Schuleulen befanden. Aber einer bestimmten Ahnung folgend ging er hinab zum See.

„Laetitia." Die Angesprochene drehte sich um und sprang angesichts von Dumbledore auf die Füße. „Wie lange bist du schon hier?" Laetitia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dir muss kalt sein. Komm rein", meinte Dumbledore. Laetitia schwieg einen Augenblick. „Warum kommt er nicht selbst?" fragte sie dann. Dumbledore hob die Augenbrauen. „Hättest du ihn denn sehen wollen?" fragte er. Laetitia runzelte die Stirn. Dann schüttelte sie bedächtig den Kopf. Dumbledore seufzte. „Warum suchen sich Schüler immer die ungemütlichsten Orte aus?" Er setzte sich und machte Laetitia ein Zeichen, es ihm gleich zu tun. „Laetitia, ich möchte dir gerne eine Geschichte erzählen. Als Voldemort noch an der Macht war, waren viele meiner Freunde seine Feinde. Eines Tages brachte man mir die Nachricht, dass sich mehrere von ihnen in Vanvilley mit einer Truppe von Todessern einen erbitterten Kampf lieferten. Unbestimmte Geschäfte in Hogwarts hielten mich einen Tag auf, dann holte ich mir Moody und seine Leute zur Seite und brach sofort auf. Doch als wir ankamen, war es bereits zu spät. Das Dorf lag in Trümmern, meine Freunde waren tot. Alle." Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich fragte einen Überlebenden, wann der Kampf denn beendet gewesen sei. ‚Gestern', meinte er. ‚Sie hatten einfach nicht mehr genug Leute.' Was meinst du, wie ich mich fühlte? Wäre ich einen Tag früher da gewesen, hätte ich doch die Geschäfte Geschäfte sein lassen, selbst wenn sie wichtig gewesen waren, hätte ich meinen Freunden rechtzeitig Hilfe leisten können. Nun hatte ich leichtfertig ihren Tod verschuldet." Dumbledore blickte Laetitia ernst an. „An diesem Tag klagte ich meinem Bruder mein Leid. Doch er ließ mich gar nicht zum Ende kommen. ‚Wie viele Todesser waren es?' fragte er. Ich meinte: ‚15.' – ‚Und wie viele Leute hatten deine Freunde zusammen?' – ‚Das Doppelte.'

‚Und, wie viele von ihnen haben überlebt?' – ‚Keiner.'

‚Siehst du, Albus, du solltest dich selbst nicht immer so wichtig nehmen. Glaubst du tatsächlich, dass du und deine jämmerliche Truppe etwas hätten ausrichten können? Wenn du rechtzeitig da gewesen wärst, dann wäret ihr blindlings in den Tod gerannt. Welchen Sinn hätte diese Hilfe gehabt?'" Dumbledore hielt einen Augenblick inne. „Ich bin alt, Laetitia und vielleicht auch ein wenig weise. Es mag abartig für dich klingen, aber heute bin ich sogar froh darum, dass mich die Geschäfte in Hogwarts hielten." Laetitia starrte auf den Boden. Man sah ihr an, dass sie die Geschichte berührt hatte und dass es in ihr rumorte. Aber sie schwieg beharrlich. „Nun frage ich dich: Was hätte Severus Hilfe für einen Sinn gehabt? Du hegst einen Groll gegen ihn, weil er den Tod deiner Eltern nicht verhindert hat, oder es zumindest nicht versucht hat. Ich sage dir, dass er gut daran getan hat, denn sonst wäre auch er getötet worden. Und wenn er getötet worden wäre, dann säßest auch du jetzt nicht hier neben mir." Laetitia blickte auf, als ihr der Sinn dieser Worte aufging. Dumbledore lächelte sie an. „Severus hat sich durch das Erlebte um 180 Grad gewendet. Inzwischen ist er mein wichtigster Mittelmann; er setzt sich für mich den größten Gefahren aus, doch ihm macht es nichts aus, weil er weiß, dass es von großem Nutzen ist. Ich bin sehr stolz auf ihn. Sei du es auch." Laetita zuckte merklich zusammen. Dumbledore tat, als hätte er es nicht gemerkt, sondern er stand mit knackenden Gelenken auf und verschwand wortlos in der Nacht.

Dieser Mann war einfach ein Phänomen.


	8. Kapitel 7: Ein Duo und ein Quartett

**Ein Duo und ein Quartett**

Schnurstraks ging Laetitia zu den Kerkern. Ein Lächeln stand ihr auf den Lippen. Jetzt würde vieles anders werden! In anderen Familien mochten die Beziehungen zwischen Vettern und Cousinen belanglos sein, aber sie wusste, dass dies bei ihr und Severus anders sein würde, da sie die letzten ihrer Sippe waren. Bei ihr und Severus. Sie nannte ihn schon beim Vornamen.

Sie klopfte. Severus öffnete die Tür. Da Laetitia nicht genau wusste, was sie sonst hätte tun sollen, umarmte sie ihn. Severus erwiderte die Umarmung. „Danke, Laetitia", sagte er. „Jetzt wird vieles anders werden."

„Habe ich nicht inzwischen genug von unserer Familie erzählt?" fragte Severus etwas überfordert von Laetitias vielen Fragen. „Noch nicht", gab Laetitia zurück. „Was ist eigentlich aus _deinen_ Eltern geworden?" Snape senkte den Blick. „Ihre Ehestreitigkeiten haben sich nicht gelegt – beide blieben verbitterte und verhärmte Menschen. Aber obwohl ich weiß und immer wusste, dass mein Leben anders verlaufen wäre, wäre dies anders gewesen, habe ich sie doch beide geliebt. Mehr noch meine Mutter, da mein Muggel-Vater mich inmitten von Slytherins zu einem Halbblut gemacht hatte. Beide sind aber noch vor der Herrschaft des dunklen Lords gestorben; da war ich sogar noch in Hogwarts." Er schwieg für ein paar Augenblicke, bevor er weitersprach. „Jetzt erzähl du mir lieber, was du bisher so getrieben hast." Laetitia verstand den Wink zum Themawechsel. „Es war eigentlich keine so schlechte Zeit. Einmal war ich in einer Pflegefamilie, aber die haben mich nicht so gut behandelt, da kam ich zurück ins Waisenhaus. Ich hatte dort viele gute Freunde, die mir wie Geschwister waren. Aber dass mir meine Erzieher wie Eltern waren, will ich nicht behaupten. Ich war immer etwas auf Distanz zu ihnen, sie kamen nie richtig mit mir klar. Einer war ganz nett. Ich vermisse also nur meine alten Freunde, aber ich habe ja jetzt auch meine Leute hier, die ich sehr gerne mag. Also, ich würde um nichts in der Welt mehr tauschen, Vetter." Severus hatte ihr direkt gesagt, dass sie ihn duzten könne, natürlich nur außerhalb des Unterrichts. Nun redete sie ihn mit Severus, zum Scherz aber auch mit Vetter oder Cousin an.

Severus blickte ihr ernst in die Augen. „Aus unserer Beziehung könnte mehr werden, als ein entfernt verwandtschaftliches Verhältnis", meinte er ruhig. Laetitias Herz machte einen Satz. Sie wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte, wusste aber noch nicht, ob sie bereit dazu war. Deshalb sagte sie: „Was meinst du damit?" Severus lächelte. „Ich hatte daran gedacht, dich zu adoptieren."

Schweigen. Laetitia freute sich unbändig, aber dennoch war sie unsicher. Wie jedes Waisenkind hatte sie sich zwar schon immer sehnlichst eine richtige Familie gewünscht, aber sie war ebenso daran gewöhnt, niemandem Rechenschaft ablegen zu müssen. Und trotz ihrer Dankbarkeit darüber, dass er sie über ihre Wurzeln aufgeklärt hatte und damit für sie eine jahrelange Suche zu Ende gegangen war, war das noch lange kein Grund, sich an ihn binden zu lassen. Sie kannte ihn doch kaum! „Du sagst ja gar nichts", meinte Severus auffordernd. „Ich freue mich über dein Angebot", gab Laetitia zurück. „Wirklich. Aber das geht mir nun doch zu schnell. Lass mich bitte noch etwas überlegen." Severus nickte. „Natürlich."

***

„Wow! Er will dich adoptieren!" Michael war der Unterkiefer herunter geklappt. Wie selbstverständlich stand er bei Delux, Laetita und Catrin. Ihr Abendteuer im verbotenen Wald hatte ein Band zwischen den Vieren geknüpft, sodass aus dem Trio nun noch ein Quartett geworden war. „Zum Glück", hatte Delux gesagt. „Allein mit zwei Mädels werde ich doch nur untergebuttert."

Laetita hatte vorerst nur diesen dreien davon erzählt, dass sie mit Severus verwandt war und dass er sie nun sogar adoptieren wollte. „Nun ja, ich weiß es noch nicht", sagte Laetitia. „Was gibt es denn da lange zu überlegen?" fragte Catrin. „Du wolltest doch immer eine Familie, oder nicht?" Delux grinste. „Ich weiß schon. Laetitia hat Angst, dass ihr Lotterleben an der Schule nun vorbei ist. Wenn Snape ihr Vater wird, dann wird er ihr nicht mehr alles so einfach durchgehen lassen, nicht wahr?" spottete er. Laetitia schlug nach ihm, weil sie wusste, dass er sogar ein wenig Recht hatte. Delux grinste natürlich nur noch mehr. Dann aber wurde er ernst. „Mensch, Laetitia, so eine Chance bekommst du nie mehr im Leben. Du kannst es dir zwar überlegen, sein Angebot läuft dir ja so schnell nicht davon, aber es auszuschlagen, nur weil du nicht über deinen eigenen Schatten springen willst, wäre nicht nur charakterschwach, sondern wahrscheinlich der größte Fehler deines Lebens. Vielleicht wird die erste Zeit etwas ungewohnt und schwierig für dich, aber Snape ist privat bestimmt voll cool. Zumindest sagen das doch die Slytherins."

***

In den folgenden Tagen verschwand Laetitia während ihrer Freizeit des Öfteren und stahl sich unbemerkt hinab zu den Kerkern in Severus Wohnung. Dort saßen die beiden dann zusammen, redeten, lachten und aßen. Laetitia lernte den jungen Mann von einer ganz anderen, freundlichen Seite kennen. Im Unterricht natürlich schien es, als würden sie sich kaum kennen. Wenn sie aber zusammen waren, war Severus wie verwandelt, nett und interessiert an ihrem Alltag, ihrem Leben. Egal, wie viel er zu tun hatte, er nahm sich immer Zeit für sie, was für Laetitia ein neues, angenehmes Gefühl war. Es war schön, aufrichtig gemocht zu werden. Er gab ihr sogar das Passwort für seine Kerkerwohnung, weswegen Laetitia sich dort schon heimisch fühlte. Bald war es nur noch Laetitias eigene Schwäche, die sie daran hinderte, ihm zu sagen, dass sie gerne sein Adoptivkind werden würde.

Laetitia Zeit war so ausgefüllt, dass ihr fast die Lust verging, Unfug zu treiben. Ihre Klassenkameraden waren darüber enttäuscht und deswegen musste Laetitia versprechen, sich etwas zu überlegen. Ihr eher unmotiviertes Unterrichtsverhalten blieb dagegen weiterhin ein Dorn im Auge der Lehrer. Nur Flitwick ließ sich von Laetitias natürlichem Charme um den Finger wickeln und war begeistert von ihrem Talent für Zauberkünste. Auf Professor McGonagall dagegen hatte Laetititias gekonnter Einsatz ihres Lächelns oder ihres Blickes die eher gegenteilige Wirkung: Sie gab ihr mit Vorliebe ellenlange Strafarbeiten und zog ihr fast jede Stunde Punkte ab. Eines Tages schickte sie Laetitia einfach aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Damit beging sie einen Fehler, denn natürlich hatte Laetitia nun ungeplant zwei Stunden frei. Und sie hatte jedenfalls keine Lust, diese Zeit allein im Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum zu hocken. Vielleicht hatte Severus ja auch frei.

***

Kichernd betrat Delux den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Hey, Laetitia, weißt du schon das Neuste?" Laetitia setzte eine unschuldige Miene auf. „Warum seid ihr denn schon wieder da? Hat die alte Hexe euch frei gegeben?" fragte sie scheinheilig. Delux lachte. „Von wegen! Sie wurde raus gerufen. Der ganze Gryffindorturm ist innen voll von einer Kletterpflanze. Die kommen nicht mehr zum Porträt der fetten Dame durch und versuchen im Moment, den weiteren Wucherwachstum zu verhindern."

Professor McGonagall tobte. „Eine Frechheit!" rief sie. „Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege…" Professor Dumbledore konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht verhehlen. „Aber Minerva, es war wohl ein Streich. Ein simpler Streich. Sie sollten die Sache nicht allzu ernst nehmen!"

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Minerva reagierte tatsächlich übertrieben. Jedoch erregte diese ganze Geschichte auch sein Gemüt. Uranus – so hieß die erstaunliche Kletterpflanze, die nun bei den Gryffindors wucherte – war aus seinem persönlichen Vorrat entwendet worden. Aber derjenige, der es aus dem betreffenden Schrank entwendet hatte, konnte nicht mit dem Plan in den Kerker gekommen sein, dies zu tun. Denn eigentlich war der Schrank immer verschlossen und seine Unaufmerksamkeit in diesem kleinen Moment war nicht vorhersehbar gewesen. Was hatte also derjenige eigentlich gewollt? Ihn besuchen? Grimmig dachte er an Laetitia. Aber, so beruhigte er sich schnell, die muss schließlich im Unterricht gesessen haben. Er warf einen Blick auf den Stundenplan. Severus stutzte. Laetitia sollte laut Plan Verwandlung gehabt haben. Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall. Jetzt ließ ihn die Sache erst recht nicht mehr los. „Sag mal, Minerva", sprach er seine Kollegin an. „War dein Unterricht in der vierten Stunde eigentlich vollständig besetzt?" Professor McGonagall funkelte ihn an. „Als ob ich das jetzt noch wüsste", sagte sie unwirsch. „Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich Miss Prince hinausgeworfen habe."

Ein eisiger Hauch umwehte Severus, als er den Klassenraum betrat. Laetitia lehnte sich nach hinten und flüsterte Delux zu: „Der hat aber heute eine miese--" Laune hatte sie sagen wollen, doch Severus hatte ihr einen solch eindeutigen Blick zugeworfen, dass sie das Wort verschluckte. Delux hatte Laetitias Reaktion beobachtet und musste schmunzeln. Natürlich ärgerte Laetitia sich ungemein darüber und wünschte sich, sie hätte den Satz vollendet.

„Heute werden wir zunächst etwas theoretisch arbeiten." Severus hatte zu sprechen begonnen. „Fräulein Prince!" Laetitia runzelte die Stirn. Würde er sie für eine solche Kleinigkeit büßen lassen? „Ja, Professor?" gab sie möglichst höflich zurück. „Stehen Sie gefälligst auf, wenn ich mit Ihnen spreche!" fauchte Severus sie an. Mit hochrotem Kopf folgte Laetitia dem Befehl. Seine Reaktion war absolut unfair. Mit Ausnahme von Professor Moody war es nämlich normalerweise nicht üblich, dass ein Schüler bei Anrede eines Lehrers aufstehen musste. Doch Laetitia hatte bereits bemerkt, dass Severus heute nicht fair zu ihr sein wollte.

„Fräulein Prince, wie wirkt sich Lichteinfall bei aktivierenden Pflanzen im Gegensatz zu protoriesierenden Pflanzen aus?" fragte Severus mit kalter Stimme. Laetitia blickte hinab zu Catrin und las ihrem Gesicht ab, dass die Frage für Catrin genauso überfordernd war wie für sie selbst. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, Sir."

„Das dachte ich mir. Und wie beeinflusst Licht bei diesen Pflanzen das Wucherwachstum?" fragte Severus weiter. Laetitia zuckte zusammen. Plötzlich dämmerte ihr, was los war. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich weiß es nicht, Sir."

„Was ist überhaupt der Unterschied zwischen aktivierenden Pflanzen und protoriesierenden Planzen?" wollte Severus nun wissen.

Laetitia schluckte. Er wusste doch genau, dass sie… „Na, wird's bald?" blaffte Severus sie an.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir." Laetitia sprach klar und deutlich. „Natürlich wissen Sie es nicht!" flüsterte Severus mit kalter Stimme. „Woher sollten Sie auch? In Ihrem Kopf ist nichts drin. Nichts außer Blödelei und Albernheiten. Verantwortungsbewusstsein ist ein Fremdwort für Sie, weil Sie respektlos, oberflächlich und gleichgültig sind und nicht im Geringsten das Vermögen haben, einer Sache tiefer auf den Grund zu gehen. Tun Sie mal etwas für Ihre Geistes- und vor allem für Ihre Charakterbildung. Damit wäre uns allen geholfen!" Eine kurze Stille entstand. Die meisten Slytherins freuten sich, dass Laetitia so fertig gemacht wurde, fragten sich aber doch, was sie wohl verbrochen haben mochte. Catrin getraute sich nicht, Laetitia vor dem wutschnaubenden Snape zu verteidigen. Michael wusste nicht, wie er es hätte anfangen sollen. Nur Delux musste zu Boden schauen, um sein Lachen zu verbergen. Er hatte die Situation durchschaut. Diese Laetitia… es sah ihr wirklich ähnlich, den Gryffindors eine solche Wucherpflanze auf den Hals zu hetzen. Laetitia selbst kochte, aber sie wagte nicht, etwas zu sagen und ärgerte sich gleichzeitig darüber. „Ich schätze", hob Severus wieder die Stimme. „Sie wissen jetzt bescheid. Verlassen Sie den Raum und warten Sie vor meinem Büro auf mich, bis der Unterricht zu Ende ist."

Sie wusste, warum er sie hinausgeschickt hatte. Damit ihre Wut über das Geschehene in der Zeit, in der sie bis zum Stundenschluss vor seinem Büro auf- und abgehen würde, langsam verrauchte. Da hatte er sich aber verrechnet. Laetitia nahm sich vor, ihr Gemüt nicht zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen, damit sie noch genauso wütend war, wie jetzt, wenn Severus kam. Wie konnte er sie nur so vor der versammelten Klasse fertig machen? Vor den Ravenclaws machte es Laetitia nichts aus, so behandelt zu werden, die hielten sowieso zu ihr. Aber die Slytherins mussten doch triumphiert haben. Nun ja, aber war das wirklich so schlimm…? Die mochten sie ja so oder so nicht.

Hatte sie sich das gerade wirklich gefragt? Natürlich war es schlimm gewesen und unfair noch dazu. Wie konnte Severus solche Sachen sagen? Wie konnte er behaupten, sie hätte einen schwachen Charakter? Sie wusste selbst, dass sie nicht so gut erzogen war, wie die anderen, aber das war ja beileibe nicht ihre Schuld. Und außerdem hatte das nichts mit Charakterschwäche zu tun. Oberflächlich hatte er sie genannt. Nein, respektlos, oberflächlich und gleichgültig, so war es gewesen. Laetitia erinnerte sich an ein Mädchen aus dem Waisenhaus, das immer nur auf ihr Äußeres geachtet hatte. _Die _war oberflächlich gewesen. Achtete sie selbst denn etwa auch nur auf unwichtige Dinge? Hatte sie nur im Sinn, Unfug zu treiben?

Laetitia seufzte kurz. Jetzt hatte Severus ja doch erreicht, dass sie anfing, sich mit seinen Worten auseinanderzusetzen. Besser war es, sich einfach hinzusetzen und auf ihn zu warten.

Bald darauf kam er. Einen kurzen Moment züngelte beim Anblick seines ernsten, kühlen Gesichtes, das so unnahbar schien, ihr Zorn wieder hoch. „Wage es ja nicht, mich noch einmal so zu behandeln", fauchte sie ihn an. Severus packte sie unsanft am Oberarm. „Wage du es nicht noch einmal, dir etwas aus meinen persönlichen Vorräten zu nehmen", gab er genauso harsch zurück. Doch im nächsten Augenblick nahm er sich wieder zurück. Er war Meister der Okklumentik und seit jeher gewohnt, seine Emotionen genauestens zu kontrollieren. Dass ihm diese Kontrolle inzwischen des Öfteren verloren ging, war eigentlich Dumbeldores Schuld, der ihm gesagt hatte, er müsse seine Emotionen mehr ausleben. Und das hatte nicht nur gute Seiten.

„Jetzt komm erst mal rein und setz dich", sagte er. Laetitia atmete einmal tief durch und folgte ihrem Vetter und Lehrer durch die geöffnete Bürotür.

„Warum hast du mich vor den anderen so heruntergemacht?" fragte Laetitia. „Es schien fast so, als würdest du mich überhaupt nicht leiden können." Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Jetzt hör mir erst einmal zu", sagte er. „Du musst endlich verstehen lernen, dass es gewisse Grenzen gibt, und wenn man die überschreitet, kriegt man eben ein paar Dinge zu hören, die nicht so angenehm sind." Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Ich habe die Sache überspitzt, aber es nervt mich wirklich, dass du ständig versuchst, irgendeinem Klischee zu entsprechen."

Laetitia holte Luft. „Aber ich…

„Lass mich ausreden." Severus ruhige, bestimmte Worte ließen Laetitia verstummen. „Dass du anders erzogen worden bist als der meiste Rest hier, das stimmt. Aber du willst anscheinend allen direkt zeigen, wie schnuppe dir das ist, indem du ihren Vorstellungen von deinen Versäumnissen entsprichst: Dein Unterrichtsverhalten ist blamabel, du scherst dich nicht um die Lehrer und hast ein loses Mundwerk. Genauso versuchst du auch noch dem Image zu entsprechen, dass euch Ravenclaws als typischen Image gegeben wird: Lässig, gleichgültig, an allem desinteressiert, nur Unsinn im Kopf und doch brillant. Ich frage mich, warum du dich in solche Schubladen stecken lässt. Du bist nicht nur das Waisenkind. Und du bist nicht nur eine Ravenclaw. Du bist Laetitia, ein Kind, das von ihren Eltern geliebt wurde, aber unglücklicherweise im Waisenhaus aufwachsen musste und aufgrund ihrer geistigen Fähigkeiten vom sprechenden Hut für Ravenclaw bestimmt wurde. Du hast deine eigenen individuellen Züge, die nur dich allein ausmachen und die nicht zu einem generellen Klischee passen. Sei einfach einmal du selbst und versuch nicht, ein Image nachzuahmen."

Obwohl Severus Stimme nicht laut war, spürte Laetitia doch ein wenig den Frust, der in seinem Tonfall lag, und der nun deswegen, weil er endlich gesagt hatte, was ihm schon länger auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, deutlich zu hören war. Deswegen sagte sie nichts. Sie wollte ihm nichts erwidern. Sie, Laetitia Prince, brauchte nichts zu erwidern, nur um sich keine Blöße zu geben. Sie konnte sich ruhig eine Blöße geben, konnte zugeben, dass Severus Recht hatte. Als unverblümtes Waisenkind hätte sie das nicht zugeben können. Und als Ravenclaw wäre es ihr egal. Aber: Ihr selbst wurde bewusst, dass sie tatsächlich zu wenig sie selbst gewesen war, sondern dass sie sich hinter ihren Anfeindungen, dem Unfug, den Sprüchen und den Frechheiten versteckt hatte. Jedoch wollte sie nun nichts erwidern, da ihr an Severus etwas lag und sie ihn nicht aufregen wollte. So einfach war das.

„Nun, du kannst mir auch nicht erzählen, dass du die Schulfächer mit deiner linken kleinen Zehe nebenbei erledigst, aber dich eigentlich gar nichts davon interessiert. Ich verlange nicht, dass du dich gerade für Zaubertränke engagierst, aber es muss doch zumindest ein Fach geben, wofür du dich tatsächlich interessierst." Severus blickte sie fragend an. Laetitia runzelte die Stirn. „Nun ja, Zauberkunst. Das ist echt voll cool." Sie musste lächeln.

„Siehst du und das kannst du doch ruhig zeigen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es in eurem Haus verboten ist, für ein Fach zu _arbeiten._ Im Gegenteil: Wenn du näher hinsiehst, würdest du erkennen, dass du bei Weitem nicht die einzige wärest. Du könntest dich mehr in den Unterricht einbringen, dich motiviert zeigen, dem Stoff vorangehen…" Doch bevor Severus wieder ansetzen konnte, unterbrach Laetitia ihn. „Willst du mich jetzt überhaupt noch adoptieren?" fragte sie mit ihren großen, unschuldigen Augen. Severus verschluckte die Worte, die er hatte sagen wollen und brachte stattdessen nur ein unverständliches Gestotter hervor. „W….was? Das hat doch... Wieso sollte ich das nicht wollen? _Du_ musst nur noch wollen."

Laetitia schluckte. „Ich würde gerne. Das wäre wirklich klasse." Severus stand sofort auf und umarmte Laetitia. „Meine… meine Tochter", dachte er und konnte nicht glauben, dass dies Wirklichkeit geworden war. Er hatte das unbeschreibliche Gefühl, nun den Bund, den er eigentlich ungewollt vor ihrem Tod mit Anna Prince eingegangen war, nun endlich besiegelt hatte.

Und mit einem gutmütigen Schmunzeln wurde ihm bewusst: „Hat sie mir damit tatsächlich wieder den Wind aus den Segeln genommen…"


	9. Kapitel 8: Slytherin

**Slytherin**

„Nun ja, Professor Snape. Wenn ich es galant ausdrücke, würde ich sagen: Ihre Akte ist nicht gerade unproblematisch." Mrs. Anderson blickte von ihren Papieren zu Severus auf. Dieser hob eine Augenbraue. „Und das heißt im Klartext?" fragte er. Mrs. Anderson wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „In Ihrem Fall müsste eine Zweitperson eine magische Bürgschaft eingehen", gab sie zurück. „Von dieser Person, die unbedingt vorstrafenfrei sein und eine Vertrauensurkunde des Ministeriums haben muss, müssen Sie sich - was ihre Fürsorgepflicht von Mrs. Prince angeht - kontrollieren lassen und er soll eventuelle Schwierigkeiten dem Ministerium melden. Außerdem würde an ihn und nicht an den Staat die Fürsorgepflicht übergehen, gesetzt den Fall, Sie würden sich wieder straffällig machen. Auch von Seiten des Kindes kann die Adoption jederzeit wieder angezweifelt werden, während Sie selbst nicht von der Adoption zurücktreten können."

Dumbledore, der bis jetzt mit dem Rücken zum Geschehen aus dem Fenster hinausgeschaut hatte, drehte sich um. „Oh", sagte er und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Das mit der Bürgschaft sollte kein Problem darstellen, Miranda. Das kann ich machen." Miranda Anderson, die eindeutig eine von Dumbeldores vielen ehemaligen Schülerinnen war, bekam einen leicht rötlichen Hauch im Gesicht. „Nun, das… das geht nicht, Professor. Sie haben sich bereits einmal für Professor Snape verbürgt. Wenn Sie sich erinnern: Nach dem Sturz von Du-weißt-schon-wem, bei dem Prozess." Severus zog eine Grimasse. „Wie konnten wir das nur vergessen", meinte er sarkastisch.

„Schade…", seufzte Laetitia fast wehmütig, denn sie bewunderte Dumbledore sehr.

Severus schaute Dumbledore an. „Wer, dem wir vertrauen, hat denn auch noch das Vertrauen des Ministeriums?" fragte er. Laetitia musste grinsen, doch Miranda Anderson ging der Seitenhieb auf das Ministerium wohl nicht auf. Dumbledore überlegte. „Ich glaube, Minerva", sagte er. Laetitia tippte sich an die Stirn. „Nicht im Leben die McGonagall!" rief sie. „Dann wohne ich dann bei so einer ollen…" Ein Blick von Severus und sie verschluckte die restlichen Wörter. „Ich wollte sagen, _Professor _McGonagall und ich liegen nicht so auf einer… _Wellenlänge_."

Severus musste lächeln. „Nun ja, ich glaube doch, dass wir davon ausgehen sollten, dass ich nicht wieder straffällig werde, oder etwa nicht? Deswegen kann es dir doch egal sein, wer sich da jetzt verbürgt", sagte er. Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „Nun ja", führte er nachdenklich an. „Man weiß tatsächlich nie, ob vielleicht einmal etwas… schiefgeht." Er warf Severus einen bedeutsamen Blick zu. „Dann wäre es vielleicht doch ganz gut, wenn Mrs. Prince und die betreffende Person sich nicht gleich an die Gurgel gingen."

Laetitia nickte erleichtert. „Ich will ja nichts sagen", warf sie nun ein. „Aber… Professor Moody, also Catrins Großvater… er ist doch ein berühmter Auror oder nicht? Dann müsste er ja eigentlich so eine dumme Vertrauensurkunde haben."

Severus schaute genervt drein. „Nicht im Leben der Moody!" ahmte er Laetitia perfekt nach. Er seufzte. „Ehrlich gesagt, wäre das nicht meine erste Wahl. Moody würde das mit der Kontrolle wohl ernst nehmen." Dumbledore lächelte begütigend. „Ich werde ihn zurückhalten." Er wandte sich Mrs. Anderson zu. „Dann hätten wir wohl jemanden gefunden, Miranda."

Mrs. Anderson zwinkerte. „Ich schaue gerade noch nach, ob Professor Moody nicht das zulässige Alter für eine solche Bürgschaft überschritten hat. Dann können Sie ihn herholen und wir regeln zusammen den Papierkram."

***

Laetitia saß am darauffolgenden Sonntag mit Severus am Tisch und aß zu Abend. „Wir hatten eigentlich Glück, dass Professor Moody zustimmte", sagte Severus. Laetitia winkte ab. „Du hattest noch was gut bei ihm. Wegen der Sache mit Catrin." Es klopfte an der Tür. „Herein!" rief Severus stirnrunzelnd.

Als die Tür sich öffnete, lief Laetitia ein Schauer über den Rücken. Einen Moment glaubte sie, den Todesser aus dem verbotenen Wald wieder zu erkennen, aber er hatte sich so in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt, dass sie mit einem zweiten Blick sofort bemerkte, dass es jemand anderes war. Trotzdem war seine Gestalt auch nicht gerade Vertrauen erweckend.

Als der Mann jedoch das Ravenclawemblem auf ihrem Umhang bemerkte, zuckte er zurück. Severus winkte ab. „Ist schon O.K., Nott. Sie gehört zu mir." Der so als Nott Angesprochene lächelte erleichtert, schritt zum Tisch und schnappte sich ungefragt ein Schnitte von Severus Teller. Er betrachtete Laetitia wie eine interessante Kuriosität. Severus wollte ansetzen, doch Nott hob die Hand. „Lass mich, ich komm' noch drauf", sagte er. „Kannst du reden?" wandte er sich an Laetita. Laetitia kicherte. „Nun schön, kein Schockzauber." Er schmatzte beim Kauen. „Und kennst du deine Identität?" Laetitia hob die Augenbrauen, während Snape dem Spiel ein Ende bereitet: „Nott, das ist meine Tochter."

Nott war einen Augenblick verdutzt. Dann starrte er Laetita an, als sähe er sie noch einmal zum ersten Mal. Sein Blick schwankte über ihre Haare, ihre Statur, in ihre Augen. „Das… das kann doch nicht sein." Severus grunzte. „Ich habe dich lange nicht mehr sprachlos erlebt, mein Guter." Er hatte lange überlegt, ob er die Adoption geheim halten sollte oder nicht, hatte sich aber letztendlich dagegen entschieden.

„Sie ist nicht deine Tochter", sagte Nott plötzlich. „Sie ist deine Kusine." Nott war nun sehr aufgebracht. „Bist du bescheuert?" fragte er. „Bist du von Sinnen? Wieso ist sie nicht tot?" Laetitia zuckte. Sie war nicht gerade begeistert, dass diese Unterhaltung vor ihr ausgeführt wurde. Aber sie betrachtete Nott mit demselben Interesse, mit dem er sie betrachtet hatte. Ein Todesser so hautnah… er kam ihr sogar menschlich vor; es war eine sehr aufregende Sache.

„Beruhige dich, Nott", versuchte Severus zu beschwichtigen. „Ich weiß auch nicht, wie sie überleben konnte. Sie wuchs in einem Waisenhaus auf. Jetzt weiß sie, wer ich bin und sie gehört zu uns."

„Sie ist eine Ravenclaw." Nott konnte sehr beharrlich sein, wenn er wollte.

„Das wurde sie, bevor sie wusste, wer ich bin. Nun können wir es nicht mehr ändern. Aber inzwischen ist sie ein Snape und das nicht nur auf dem Papier, sondern mit Leib und Seele."

Nott grummelte. „Du hast sie adoptiert? Da war sich aber einer seiner Sache ganz sicher." Severus nickte bestätigend. Nott runzelte die Stirn. „Weiß sie…?" Snape schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf. Er und Laetitia hatten sich geeinigt, dass sie die Unwissende im Bezug auf den Tod ihrer leiblichen Eltern spielen sollte. Ansonsten wäre es schwer zu erklären gewesen, wie sie sich von Severus hatte überzeugen lassen können.

Nott griff sich beherzt die nächste Schnitte. „Komm mal her, meine Kleine." Er schritt auf Laetitia zu und umarmte sie. „Schön, dass du diesem alten Knacker mal ein bisschen Gesellschaft leistest." Laetitia war etwas überrascht und deswegen angewidert von seiner plötzlichen Zuneigung. Aber er roch gut, das machte die Sache zumindest erträglich.

„Wann wirst du es den anderen sagen?" fragte Nott Severus. Dieser grinste. „Na, wenn du es weißt, dann brauche ich mich darum ja nicht mehr zu kümmern", stichelte er seinen Freund.

Als Nott gegangen war, blickte Laetitia ihren Vater etwas unsicher an. Sie war unschlüssig, wie viel sie fragen durfte und wie viel sie von dem preisgeben sollte, was sie bereits wusste. „Wieso ist er noch auf freiem Fuß?" fragte sie. „Ist er kein gesuchter Todesser?" Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, ist er nicht. Jedenfalls kein gesuchter."

Laetita war mit dieser nichtssagenden Antwort unzufrieden. „Du bist doch ein Spion. Aber warum? Wenn doch der dunkle Lord gestürzt wurde und die meisten seiner Anhänger, die noch nicht gefasst sind, auf der Flucht sein müssten? Du könntest ihn theoretisch doch einfach Moody ausliefern und vor Gericht ausreichend belasten! Worin besteht deine Arbeit?"

Da Severus beharrlich schwieg, beschloss Laetitia noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. „Was steckt hinter der Allianz der Todesser?"

Severus erschrak merklich. Dann schaute er Laetitia mit gefährlich funkelnden Augen an. „Woher weißt du davon?" Laetitia wünschte sich sofort, doch besser geschwiegen zu haben. Severus wurde ungeduldig, da sie nicht sofort antwortete und packte sie am Arm. „Los, sag schon! Hast du etwa in meinen Sachen rumgewühlt?"

Laetitia suchte nach Worten. „Nein!" rief sie. „Ich habe ganz zufällig mit angehört, wie Moody mit Flitwick darüber sprach." Severus ließ sie los. „Mit angehört? Gelauscht hast du!" fauchte er aufgebracht. „Steck deine Nase nicht in Angelegenheiten, die dich nichts angehen!" Laetitia schwieg. Der Charme des Abends war mit einem Mal verflogen. Sie schluckte. „Ich gehe dann mal", sagte sie. Severus holte ein kleines Viereck aus seiner Tasche, mit vielen Zeichen und Zeigern. „Du schläfst hier", sprach er dann. „Die Ausgangssperre hat bereits angefangen." Laetitia rollte mit den Augen, sagte aber nichts.

***

„Ganz ausgezeichnet, Miss Prince… ich meine Snape!" rief Flitwick begeistert, nachdem Laetita aus dem Nichts einen Blumenstrauß heraufbeschworen hatte. Kaum einer in der Klasse reagierte noch auf den Namen „Snape". Die Adoption hatte längst die Runde gemacht und ganz Hogwarts tuschelte über die Geschichte.

Laetitia war dankbar über das Lob und schenkte ihrem Hauslehrer ihr gewinnendes Lächeln. Severus hatte Recht gehabt. Sie bemerkte, dass es ihr sogar eine gewisse Befriedigung verschaffte, brillant abzuschneiden.

Flitwick klatschte in die Hände. „Nun gut, Schluss für heute", quietschte er. „Übt, damit ihr es nächste Stunde auch könnt." Seine Stimme war jedoch längst im allgemeinen Aufbruch untergegangen. „Na, Streberkind!" feixten Michael und Delux grinsend. Laetitia überreichte Michael ebenfalls grinsend den Blumenstrauß. „Ah… mes chéries… ihr seid heute mal wieder très charmant!"

Mit Catrin verließen die drei den Klassenraum. Erstaunt bemerkten sie, dass dort Dennis, Marielle und Matthias auf sie warteten. Laetitia wollte einen Kommentar abgeben, hielt sich aber im letzten Augenblick zurück. Dennis schaute Laetitia abschätzend in die Augen. „Es stimmt also, was gesagt wird?" fragte er. „Du bist jetzt die Tochter von Professor Snape?" Laetitia nickte. Dann schluckte sie, als ihr klar wurde, was das für die Slytherins und auch für sie bedeuten musste. „Eigentlich haben wir ja jetzt keinen Grund mehr, uns nicht zu mögen. Ich meine, wenn euer Hauslehrer mein Vater ist, dann möchte ich mich gar nicht mehr mit Slytherin anlegen", sagte sie. „Vielleicht sollten wir das nächste Mal zusammen gegen die Gryffindors arbeiten oder so…." Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille. Dann schlug Dennis ihr auf die Schulter. „Das halte ich für eine gute Idee", rief er. Laetita blickte nun Matthias verlegen an. „Entschuldige bitte, Matthias. Ich war eine blöde Kuh." Sie hielt Matthias die Hand hin und zu ihrer Überraschung schlug Matthias ein.

Einhellig gingen die vier Ravenclaws und die drei Slytherins zum Mittagessen. Jeder, der ihnen auf dem Weg begegnete, schaute ihnen erstaunt hinterher.

***

„Es war echt eine gute Idee, mit euch in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen." Laetita saß mit Mariella, Matthias und Dennis auf einem der gemütlichen Sessel in einer Ecke des Slytheringemeinschaftsraumes im Kerker. „Delux und die anderen beiden hätten von mir aus auch noch mitkommen können", meinte Dennis großspurig. „Aber das hätte wohl Ärger mit denen da gegeben." Er deutete auf zwei ältere Schüler, einer von ihnen war Vertrauensschüler. „Du siehst aber, _du_ wirst stillschweigend toleriert." Laetita lachte. „Beziehungen!" kommentierte sie. Mariella nickte. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie Recht du hast. Wir sind wirklich eine verschworene Gemeinschaft… die schmeißen dich hier nicht raus, wenn du Professor Snapes Tochter bist."

Dennis schaute Laetita abschätzend an. „Du siehst ihm sehr ähnlich, aber du bist adoptiert. Wie steht ihr zueinander?" Laetitia umriss nur kurz die Umstände, erwähnte aber natürlich nicht, wie ihr neuer Vater mit dem Tod ihrer leiblichen Eltern in Verbindung stand. Derweil war Mariella aufgestanden und hatte von einer kleinen Bar an der anderen Seite des Raumes Zutrinken für alle vier besorgt.

Zufrieden schlürfte Laetita nun an ihrem Saftcocktail. „Das mit den Gryffindors müssen wir aber wirklich mal wahr machen", meinte Mariella. „Die sind so arrogant… mit ihrer blöden McGonagall."

Laetita grinste. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr du mir aus der Seele sprichst. Aber wie ihr gemerkt habt, war mein Vater nicht gerade begeistert, als ich denen die Wucherpflanze auf den Hals gehetzt habe."

„Das warst du?" sprachen die drei Slytherins wie aus einem Munde und Laetita sonnte sich in ihrem Erstaunen. „Nun ja, eigentlich war ich nur wütend, weil die McGonagall mich rausschmiss…", lenkte sie ein. Die anderen lachten. „Was reißt ihr denn hier so in Slytherin?"

Mariella schaute die anderen an. „Ja, darüber wollten wir noch mit dir sprechen. Jetzt wo du und Professor Snape so nah verwandt seid und wir uns vertragen haben und doch jetzt zusammenhalten müssen, wollen wir, dass du auch ein bisschen mit zu uns gehörst. Wir haben..." Sie kam nicht zum Schluss. „Zuckersüß, wie gut ihr euch versteht", unterbrach sie eine unterkühlte Stimme. Laetita sprang erschrocken auf. Severus war plötzlich erschienen und hatte sich vor dem Tisch aufgebaut. „Aber, wenn es mir noch nicht mal gelingt, _meine_ Tochter und die Schüler _meines_ Hauses zur Raison zu rufen, werden _wir _uns bald nicht mehr miteinander verstehen, meine Lieben", sagte er mit gefährlich sanfter Stimme. Dann wurde er ernst. „Ihr wisst genau, dass ihr keine Schüler aus anderen Türmen mitbringen dürft. 20 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin." Es schien, als würde Dennis fast vom Sofa fallen. „20 Punkte?" rief er entsetzt. Severus blickte ihn kühl an. „Für jeden."

Laetita war überrascht. Sie hatte noch nie erlebt, dass Severus seine eigenen Leute so anging; es hieß ja immer, er bevorteile die Slytherins. Nun bekam sie eine leise Ahnung davon, dass er immer alles intern regelte. „Und du, Laetita, verschwindest augenblicklich. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass der Hausmeister dich morgen Abend mit ein paar Extra-Aufgaben bedenkt." Laetita ärgerte sich. Sie hatte fast gehofft, Severus würde auch ihr Punkte abziehen, aber er wusste zu gut, dass man einen Ravenclaw damit nicht bestrafen konnte. Jedoch machte jeglicher Protest keinen Sinn, deswegen zog sie beleidigt ab.

***

Beim Abendessen steckte Mariella Laetitia eine Nachricht zu. Laetitia öffnete sie sofort. _Unser Quidditchkapitän kam heute erst nach Hogwarts, weil er von irgendeinem Fluch befallen war. Wir machen heute Nacht deswegen eine riesen Feier. Komm doch auch vorbei, das Passwort lautet „Basilisk". _

Laetita war überraschter, als sie hätte sein sollen, und vor allem unschlüssig, ob sie tatsächlich zu der Feier gehen wollte. Was hatte Mariella noch gesagt? _Jetzt wo du und Professor Snape so nah verwandt seid und wir uns vertragen haben und doch jetzt zusammenhalten müssen, wollen wir, dass du auch ein bisschen mit zu uns gehörst. _Wollte sie soviel mit den Slytherins zu tun haben? Und wenn Severus das rausbekam...

Sie sprach mit Michael, Delux und Catrin darüber. Michael lachte. „Also sind die Ravenclaws nicht die einzigen, die heimlich Partys veranstalten… aber wir sind gewiss immer noch die Spitzenreiter." Delux meinte daraufhin: „Geh doch hin. Ein paar Beziehungen zu den Slytherins sind bestimmt nicht schlecht, von einer Mitternachtsparty ganz zu schweigen. Lass dich nur nicht von ihren… komischen Seiten beeinflussen."

„Und pass auf, dass Snape nichts mitbekommt", setzte er noch hinzu. Laetita seufzte. „Mit dem muss ich eh noch reden."

„Ach, du bist es. Komm rein." Severus trat zur Seite und lies Laetita eintreten. Laetita fühlte sich irgendwie unwohl. Sie spürte noch die Distanz des letzten Streites zwischen ihnen und die Kühle des Ereignisses im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. „Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen", sagte sie deswegen. „Ich weiß, ich hätte Flitwick und Moody nicht belauschen sollen. Und dich nicht ausfragen sollen." Laetita überlegte, weswegen er noch sauer sein und wofür sie sich entschuldigen könnte, damit sie ihre ehrliche Bestürzung über die Unstimmigkeiten zwischen ihnen zum Ausdruck bringen konnte; doch bevor sie noch einmal ansetzen konnte, kam Severus ihr bereits zuvor. „Darum ging es gar nicht", meinte er ruhig. „Gut, du hast die beiden belauscht, aber du konntest ja nicht wissen, worüber sie sprechen würden. Es hat mich trotzdem aufgeregt, dass du es gehört hast. Einfach, weil ich weiß, dass du und deine drei Freunde nun natürlich neugierig seit und bei jeder Gelegenheit die Ohren spitzen werdet – und erzähl mir nicht, du hättest es ihnen nicht verraten", unterband Snape jeglichen Versuch von Laetitia, sich zu rechtfertigen. „Du könntest mich beruhigen, wenn du mir versprichst, dass ihr, egal, was passiert, nicht anfangt, über die Allianz der Todesser zu forschen." Er suchte Laetitas Blick. „Es ist zu gefährlich für euch und ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn dir etwas passiert." Laetita schluckte. „N… nein", stotterte sie und meinte es ehrlich. „Das werden wir nicht. Versprochen."

Severus nahm sie in die Arme. Die einfache und aufrichtige Zuneigung dieses doch komplizierten Charakters ließen Laetitia die Tränen in die Augen schießen. Und sie schwor sich, Severus niemals, niemals zu enttäuschen.

***

Als Laetitia den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum betrat, war die Party bereits in vollem Gange. Ein paar Slytherins warfen ihr verstohlene Blicke zu, doch niemand sagte etwas. Offen-sichtlich war das Kommen von Snapes Tochter mit den Vertrauensschülern abgeklärt. In einer Ecke winkte Matthias Laetitia zu. Diese trat erleichtert die Stufen vom erhöhtem Eingang herab. Mit Genugtuung bemerkte sie, dass die Slytherins keine Band hatten. Dafür war diese Bar, an der man scheinbar unerschöpflich viele unterschiedliche Getränke und Drinks bekommen konnte, auch nicht schlecht.

„Hey Matthias", begrüßte Laetitia freundlich den Jungen, den sie sich beschämenderweise noch vor kurzem als schwächstes Glied der Kette herausgepickt hatte. Ein kleiner Slytherin steckte wohl doch in ihr. „Wo sind denn die anderen beiden?" Matthias deutete zur Bar. „Die gehen gerade Getränke holen", sagte er. „Gibt es hier denn gar keine Musik oder warum stehen alle nur herum und reden?" fragte Laetitia. „Warts ab", meinte Matthias. „Die Knalleffekte kommen bestimmt noch." Mariella und Denis drängten sich mit vier dampfenden Bechern durch die dicht stehenden Schüler zu den beiden durch. „Laetitia, wir haben dich reinkommen sehen. Da haben wir dir direkt ein Butterbier mitgebracht." Mariella reichte ihr einen der Becher. „Super, dass du wirklich gekommen bist." In diesem Augenblick durchbrach eine magisch verstärkte Stimme die Gespräche im Gemeinschaftsraum: „Meine lieben Slytherins. Danke, dass ihr mir einen solchen Empfang bereitet." Der Junge, der gesprochen hatte, stellte sich auf eine Art Podest. Das musste der Quidditchkapitän sein. Er sah weder nett noch vertrauenserweckend noch gut aus. „Wahrscheinlich ist er ein großer Idiot", dachte Laetitia. „So ein Fluch ist eine lästige Sache, kann ich euch sagen", fuhr der Junge fort, während sich Laetitia unweigerlich fragte, wer ihn warum verflucht haben mochte. „Aber ich bin froh, dass es im St. Mungo Hospital fähige Leute gibt, von denen sich manche sogar mit schwarzer Magie auskennen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie ich jetzt den ganzen Stoff aufholen soll, um noch meine ZAG's zu schaffen, aber das ist mir heute egal." Er grinste. „Wie ich hörte, ist während meiner Abwesenheit einiges passiert. Wir haben wohl ein neues, inoffizielles Slytherin-Mitglied. Wo ist denn die kleine Snape-Tochter?" – „Hier!" rief Laetitia ohne jegliche Scheu und warf dabei demonstrativ ihre langen schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht, damit dieser unsympathische Junge ganz deutlich ihre funkelnden, dunklen Augen sah, die denen von Severus so sehr glichen. Der Kapitän, aber auch viele der anderen Slytherins musterten sie unverhohlen. „Was macht denn da das Ravenclawemblem auf deiner Brust?" fragte der Kapitän spöttisch. Ein paar Slytherins lachten. „Es zeigt dir, zu welchem Haus ich gehöre", erklärte Laetitia mit erhobenem Kopf. „Du bekennst dich also trotz deines Vaters zu Ravenclaw?" wunderte sich der Junge. „Wie ich hörte, lag der sprechende Hut noch nie daneben", antwortete Laetitia sachlich. „Und wieso bitteschön", rief der Kapitän nun mit noch lauterer Stimme. „Hat noch niemand dieses Mädchen hinausgeworfen?" Laetitia hob die Augenbrauen. „Entweder, weil ich eine so große Intelligenz habe, dass jedem klar ist, warum ich kein Slytherin sein kann", - diesmal waren die Lacher sogar auf Laetitias Seite- „Oder weil mein Name so untrennbar mit dem Hause Slytherin verbunden ist, dass es dem ein oder anderen möglich ist, zu akzeptieren, dass ich hier bin. Oder ist es einem Ravenclaw vielleicht verboten, Freundschaft mit Slytherins zu schließen?" Der Junge lachte. „Natürlich nicht", sagte er, diesmal um einiges freundlicher. „Wer Slytherin akzeptiert, wird von Slytherin akzeptiert, das ist doch wohl klar. Aber nimm dich in Acht!" Laetitia runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso?" fragte sie gereizt, da sie sich nicht bedrohen lassen wollte. „Weil du anfängst zu reden, wie dein Vater!"

Laetita stutze einen Augenblick, dann musste sie lachen, ganz frei heraus und sympathisch. „Du hast Recht", gab sie zu. „Es gibt Dinge, in denen ich nicht nach der Art schlagen sollte. Vielleicht ist es gerade deswegen auch ganz gut, dass ich in Ravenclaw bin!" Damit war der Damm zwischen den beiden gebrochen.

„Gut gemacht!" lobte Mariella, als sich die Gespräche wieder in Gang gesetzt hatten. Inzwischen hatte jemand der Älteren wohl eine Art Musikzauber ausgesprochen, denn aus dem Nichts ertönten nun fremdartige Melodien, mal schnell, mal langsam. Melodien, die Laetitia nicht bekannt waren, aber die den Slytherins zu gefallen schienen. „Ich hätte mich das niemals gewagt!" sprach Matthias atemlos. Laetitia wurde nun tatsächlich ein wenig rot. „Nun ja, du weißt doch, dass meine Klappe groß genug dafür ist", sagte sie. „Und das hat eben auch seine negativen Seiten." Matthias rollte mit den Augen. „Laetitia, du kannst ruhig einmal aufhören, vor mir die Schuldige zu spielen. Wenn ich jemanden verzeihe, dann meine ich das auch so, kapiert?" meinte er ernst. Laetitia blickte ihm in die Augen. „Ja, klar, danke."

„Hey, das ist ja toll!" unterbrach Dennis, als ein flotter, lauter Song ertönte. „Wer hat Lust ein bisschen abzu_dancen_?" Alle vier hatten Lust.

Um zwei Uhr nachts fand die Party ihren Höhepunkt, als zwei Schüler mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum ein Feuerwerk veranstalteten. Es war ein Riesenlärm, doch alle jubelten. Laetitia wurde etwas mulmig zumute. „Hey!" brüllte jemand neben ihr ins Ohr. Es war der Kapitän. „Ich bin übrigens Ben!" – „Tolle Party hier!" schrie Laetitia zurück. „Aber glaubst du denn nicht, dass jemand das hier drin hört?" drückte sie sofort ihre Sorge aus. „Klar hört das jemand!" lachte Ben. „Aber ob so oder so, Snape erwischt uns eh."

Nicht nur Laetitia, sondern auch Dennis und Mariella, die Bens Bemerkung mitgehört hatten, starrten ihn entgeistert an. „Wie meinst du das, er erwischt uns eh?" fragte Laetitia langsam. „Nun ja, es ist bei uns nicht so, wie bei euch, wo Flitwick noch nicht mal aufsteht, selbst wenn ihm der Bass eurer Bandgitarre in den Ohren dröhnt", brüllte Ben. „Egal, ob wir leise oder laut sind, Snape kam noch immer jedesmal wie zufällig herein geschneit. Ich schätze er wacht irgendwann nachts auf und denkt sich: ‚Mal sehen, ob mein Haus heute eine Party feiert'. Also haben wir dann eines Tages beschlossen, wenn er uns eh jedesmal erwischt, können wir auch ordentlich auf den Putz hauen, damit sich die Party für die Strafe wenigstens gelohnt hat. Und das hier" – er deutete auf einen Kracher, der ihm gerade am Ohr vorbeigesaust war – „hat ihn garantiert schon geweckt, obwohl er am anderen Ende des Kerkers wohnt. Eigentlich kann es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er auftaucht. Man soll halt aufhören, wenn es am schönsten ist." Ben bemerkte, dass die drei Erstklässler während seiner Rede immer blasser geworden waren. „Was ist? Wusstet ihr das nicht?" Laetitia schüttelte den Kopf und da fiel bei Ben der Groschen. „Kann es sein, dass es gewaltigen Ärger gibt, wenn dein Vater dich hier sieht?" fragte er beunruhigt. Laetitia nickte. „Darauf kannst du wetten!" rief sie. „Wenn er mich hier sieht, bestraft er euch doppelt und mich dreifach. Können wir nicht einfach schnell die Party abbrechen?" Ben pustete seine Wagen auf. „Bloß nicht!" schrie er. „Der weiß doch inzwischen eh bescheid. Und wenn wir dann so tun, als lägen wir schon die ganze Zeit in den Betten, wenn er kommt, dann können wir die Hausmeisterschaft für dieses Jahr abschreiben." Ben sah sie bedauernd an. „Dein Vater ist bestimmt schon auf dem Weg hierher. In spätestens zwei Minuten ist er da, also ich schätze, da musst du jetzt durch."

Laetitia machte ein so entsetztes Gesicht, dass Ben Mitleid bekam. „Hey, Richard!" Ben pfiff durch die Zähne und machte damit den nahe bei ihnen stehenden Vertrauensschüler auf sich aufmerksam. Dieser kam auch sogleich herbei. „Was ist?" fragte er. „Meinst du, wir kriegen die Kleine hier noch raus, ohne, dass sie ihrem Vater direkt in die Arme läuft?" fragte Ben. Richard machte ein verblüfftes Gesicht. „Nein", sagte er kurz, aber deutlich. „Dafür sind wir geschlagene zehn Minuten zu spät dran." Ben stupste ihn an. „Nun streng mal dein Gehirn ein wenig an. Irgendetwas fällt dir doch immer ein." Richard runzelte die Stirn. „Wir könnten sie verstecken", überlegte er. „Und wo?" schrie Ben. „Weiß ich doch nicht, lass mich doch mal!" rief Richard. „Wir haben keine Zeit mehr!" drängte Ben.

„Was wäre, wenn ich mich hinter meinem Vater raus schleiche, wenn er den Eingang hereinkommt", mischte sich Laetitia ein. „Das ist es!" Ben klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Los, schnell, postiere dich links neben dem Eingang. Und stell dich bloß in den Schatten!" Laetitia drängte sich so schnell wie möglich durch die Menge. „Komm, Ben, wir besorgen eine Rakete und lassen sie direkt vor Snape in die Luft gehen, wenn er reinkommt", rief Richard. „Sag mal, bist du lebensmüde?" entsetzte sich Ben. „Na, willst du dem Mädchen nun helfen oder nicht?" fragte Richard und zeigte in Richtung Laetitia den Daumen nach oben.

Diese stand bereits am Eingang und zitterte wie Espenlaub. Wieso zum Teufel hatte sie sich nur auf diese dämliche Party eingelassen? Sie hatte nur einen kurzen Augenblick gestanden, als sie draußen die dunkle Stimme ihres Vaters hörte. „Basilisk." Laetitia schien es, als spanne sich jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper an. Die Kerkerwand schob sich langsam zur Seite. Laetitia hielt die Luft an. Severus machte einen Schritt in den Gemeinschaftsraum – und trat an ihr vorbei. In diesem Augenblick explodierte vor seiner Nase eine Rakete. Das war ihre Gelegenheit! Laetitia huschte im Rücken von Severus aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Keinen Moment zu spät, denn als sie um die Ecke gerannt war, erstarb die Lautstärke in den Kerkerwänden von der einen Sekunde auf die andere. Laetitia lehnte sich an eine der Kerkerwände, als sie sich weit genug entfernt vom Gemeinschaftsraum glaubte, und atmete einmal tief durch. Wenn sie es geschafft hatte, Severus zu entkommen, war der Weg von den Kerkern hoch zum Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum doch nur ein Spaziergang und Mrs. Norris und Filch eher harmlose Nachtwächter.


	10. Kapitel 9: Eine ereignisreiche Nacht

**Eine ereignisreiche Nacht**

Kaum übertrat Laetitia sicher und ungesehen im siebten Stock die Schwelle zum Ravenclawturm, als ihr auch schon der C-Akkord von Daniel Davis' E-Gitarre entgegenschlug. Laetitia lächelte müde. Das konnte nur heißen, dass der Abend für sie noch nicht vorbei war. Aus welchem Grund auch immer feierten die Ravenclaws wohl ebenfalls eine Party. „Hey, Vogel, wach auf!" Der Adler des Türklopfers öffnete ein Augenlied. „Herrgott, hast du eigentlich kein Gefühl für die Tageszeiten?" grummelte er. „War das schon die Einlassfrage oder denkst du dir noch eine bessere aus?" stellte Laetitia grinsend die Gegenfrage. „Ich bin müde, also mach, dass du reinkommst", rief der Adler schläfrig. „Danke", sagte Laetitia erleichtert, der nicht der Sinn danach stand, jetzt noch irgendein Rätsel lösen zu müssen. Schon öffnete sich die Tür. Laetitia musste unverhohlen grinsen: Drinnen herrschte mindestens Konzertlautstärke. Ihr Erscheinen löste jedoch eine kurzeitige Minderung derselben aus – wo kam denn die kleine Snape jetzt noch her?

Laetitia stürzte sich mitten ins Getümmel und fand schon bald ihre Klassenkameraden. „Mensch, Laetitia, wo warst du denn bis jetzt?" fragte Hannah entsetzt. „Auf einer Slytherinparty", gab Laetitia zu. „Ich wusste ja nicht, dass unser Haus auch feiert."

„Das war auch nicht eingeplant, sondern ist spontan entstanden", erwiderte Delux schnell, der eine Spur von Enttäuschung in Laetitia Stimme zu hören glaubte. „Wie war es denn bei denen?" Laetitia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß schon, warum man sagt, wir Ravenclaws würden etwas davon verstehen, Partys zu feiern. Ich bin nämlich anderes gewöhnt", - sie zwinkerte – „aber es war trotzdem lustig. Ich bin meinem Vater um Haaresbreite entkommen, als er der kleinen Feier ein jähes Ende bereitete." Michael lachte. „Na, das kann dir ja hier nicht passieren", erklärte er. „Flitwick hat sich bestimmt taub gezaubert!"

***

Erst beim Mittagessen des nächsten Tages erwachten die Lebensgeister der meisten Ravenclaws wieder; den gesamten Morgen über waren sie, wie Professor McGonagall sich ausgedrückt hatte „in keinster Weise zu gebrauchen" gewesen. Jedoch hatten die Slyhterins, obschon sie mehr Zeit zum Schlafen gehabt hatten, aufgrund des Donnerwetters ihres Hauslehrers ein noch trostloseres Bild geboten.

Diejenigen Ravenclaws, die mit seltener Genugtuung davon sprachen, heute Vormittag Professor Binns im Unterricht gehabt zu haben, konnten nun sogar ein bis zwei Stunden nachgeholten Schlaf vorweisen. So waren alle bei bester Laune, als in der großen Halle ein bekanntes Geräusch auftrat. „Die Eulen", wunderte sich Catrin. „Was machen die denn hier?" Normalerweise wurde die Post nur morgens zum Frühstück hereingebracht, Post zur Mittagszeit gab es eigentlich nie. Hannah, Catrin, Delux und Paul, die wie viele andere der Ravenclaws auch den Tagespropheten abonnierten, wurden von jeweils einer Eule angesteuert. Laetitia bekam ein ungutes Gefühl und warf dem Lehrertisch einen Blick zu. Aber wo war bloß Severus? Nicht da! Ebenso wenig wie Moody und Dumbledore. Was zum Teufel war denn hier los? „Ein Sonderprophet!" rief Catrin atemlos und lies Laetitia sofort mit in das Pergament ein schauen, das sie gerade vom Fuß der Eule abgemacht hatte. Laetitia starrte erschrocken auf die Überschrift: „_Massenausbruch aus Askaban! Elf inhaftierten Todessern gelang in dieser Nacht die Flucht._" Die Nachricht schlug in der großen Halle ein wie eine Bombe. Viele Schüler sprangen von ihren Sitzen und alles plapperte wild drauflos. Professor McGonagall, ebenso erschrocken über die Nachricht wie ihre Schüler, stand auf, um für Ruhe zu sorgen. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, öffneten sich am Ende der Halle die beiden großen Flügeltüren. Genauso schnell, wie der Aufruhr entstanden war, versiegte er wieder: Dumbledore betrat die große Halle und hinter ihm Mad-Eye Moody. Laetitia schluckte, denn Severus war nicht bei ihnen. Die beiden durchschritten den großen Gang zwischen den Haustischen und Dumbledore stellte sich vor dem Lehrertisch auf, um zu seinen Schülern zu sprechen. „Wie ich sehe, seit ihr bereits bestens über die aktuelle Lage informiert. Ich hatte vor, es euch selbst zu sagen, um den - mit Verlaub - sensationslüsternen Informationen des Tagespropheten zuvor zu kommen." Er machte eine Pause und blickte seine Schüler über die Gläser seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg ernst an. „Ich weiß, dass ihr alle Angst davor habt, der Krieg könnte erneut ausbrechen und es könnte so schlimm werden wie vor wenigen Jahren. Aber ihr vergesst ein winziges Detail, nämlich, dass Voldemort längst gestürzt ist und die Todesser keinen vergleichbaren Anführer in der Westentasche haben. Das Geschehene beunruhigt auch mich zutiefst, aber so schlimm es auch sein mag, eine vorschnelle Machtübernahme der Todesser, wie es damals der Fall war, ist bei unseren heutigen Sicherheitsstandards mehr als unwahrscheinlich."

„Wie konnten die überhaupt ausbrechen, Professor?" rief Daniel Davis. „Eine interessante Frage, Mr. Davis. Mir scheint es, als habe jemand die Dementoren mit einer Projektion absoluten Glücks aus Askaban gelockt. Es muss ein sehr guter Magier gewesen sein, denn einen Zustand des Glückes auf etwas zu projizieren und diesen Zustand eine Weile aufrecht zu erhalten, das ist ein selten gelingender Zauber."

„Und was werden wir jetzt tun?" fragte ein Gryffindor. „_Wir_ werden gar nichts tun, Mr. Brown", sagte Dumbledore bestimmt. „Ich möchte, dass der Schulbetrieb ungehindert ablaufen kann und dass niemand glaubt, er könne in irgendeiner Form etwas zur Jagd auf die Todesser beitragen."

„Oh mein Gott", stöhnte Catrin, als sie später mit Laetitia, Michael und Delux allein war. „Elf schwer vorbestrafte Todesser; jetzt wird mich mein Opa gar nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen." Delux klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Keine Angst. Er und seine Clanauroren werden in nächster Zeit anderes zu tun haben, als auf dich aufzupassen", prophezeite er. „Da kennst du ihn aber schlecht. Zur Not stellt er extra einen für mich ab", wiedersprach Catrin. „Jedenfalls glaube ich jetzt nicht mehr, dass seine Theorie über die Allianz der Todesser nur ein Hirngespinst ist", sagte Michael. „Die haben ihre alten Freunde aus Askaban befreit, um ihre Gruppierung zu stärken." Catrin nickte. „Nur zu dumm, dass das Ministerium meinem Opa höchstwahrcheinlich immer noch nicht glauben wird", seufzte sie. „Hat er dir das gesagt?" fragte Michael interessiert. Catrin tippte sich an die Stirn. „Was sein Aurorenzeug anbetrifft, da lässt er mich ganz außen vor. Ich weiß doch auch nur das, was Laetitia an Flitwicks Bürotür mitbekommen hat." Laetitia runzelte die Stirn. „Was mag diese Allianz für einen Zweck verfolgen?" überlegte sie laut. „So wie ich das verstanden haben, war vorher doch du-weißt-schon-wer der Kopf und seine Männer haben einfach nur Befehle ausgeführt", meinte sie. „Vielleicht suchen sie nach einer Möglichkeit, ihn wieder auferstehen zu lassen", mutmaßte Delux. „Aber er ist doch tot", gab Laetitia zurück. „Sag das nicht zu laut." Catrin erschauerte. „Niemand kann genau sagen, was ihm wiederfahren sein mag, als sein Todesfluch an Harry Potter scheiterte, weil so etwas zuvor noch nie geschehen ist. Also, wer weiß es schon, vielleicht ist er noch irgendwo da draußen."

Eine kurze Stille trat ein. „Dein Vater", unterbrach Delux schließlich das Schweigen. „Er beschafft doch Informationen für Dumbledore, oder nicht?" – „Psst!" harschte Laetitia ihn an. „Nicht so laut, du Blödmann." Delux senkte seine Stimme. „Die Informationen werden jedoch nicht an das Ministerium weiter gegeben", stellte er fest. „Dumbledore muss noch mehr Männer und Frauen haben, wie Snape oder Moody, die in Zusammenarbeit versuchen, gegen die Todesser zu kämpfen." Michael pfiff durch die Zähne. „Das ist wirklich logisch, Delux", sagte er. „Hoffentlich wissen die wenigstens inzwischen, was die Allianz will und wozu sie in der Lage ist. Das würde mich brennend interessieren. Laetitia, könntest du nicht deinen Vater vorsichtig ein wenig ausfragen? Vielleicht haben wir Glück und ihm rutscht etwas heraus." Laetitia schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Da habe ich den Bogen leider schon überspannt. Er ist richtig sauer geworden, als er herausgefunden hat, dass ich – ich meine, dass wir etwas über die Allianz der Todesser wissen. Ich musste ihm versprechen, nicht darüber zu forschen." Delux zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste frech. „Dann müssen wir eben abwarten, ob wir vielleicht _rein zufällig_ etwas aufschnappen." Er unterbrach sich selbst. „Wo ist überhaupt dein Vater?" Laetitia machte ein besorgtes Gesicht. „Ich weiß es nicht. Eben war er ja nicht dabei. Vielleicht sollte ich einmal in den Kerker gehen und nachsehen. Und wenn er da nicht ist, frage ich Dumbledore. Ich finde, ich habe ein Recht darauf, zu wissen, ob er vielleicht in Gefahr ist."

Die Wohnung von Snape war leer. Doch als Laetitia wieder aus ihr raus treten wollte, bemerkte sie am Ende des Flures, dass zwei Gestalten auf sie zukamen. Keiner von den beiden war Severus. Erschrocken schlüpfte Laetitia in die Wohnung zurück und quetschte sich in Severus Wandschrank. Die beiden Männer betraten kurz darauf ebenfalls das Zimmer. „Er ist noch nicht hier." Das war Nott. „Dann warten wir eben auf ihn." Laetitia erschauerte. Die zweite Stimme gehörte demjenigen Todesser, dem sie im verbotenen Wald gegenüber gestanden hatten. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Schranktür einen Spalt breit. Nott war in der Küche verschwunden und machte sich wahrscheinlich etwas zu essen. Der andere stand regungslos im Zimmer. „Er wird sauer sein, dass wir ihn nicht informiert haben", rief Nott hörbar besorgt aus der Küche. „Ich weiß", gab der andere Todesser zurück, jedoch ohne jegliche Beunruhigung in seiner dunklen Stimme. „Es ließ sich nun einmal nicht vermeiden."

Wie aufs Stichwort trat Severus ein. Laetitia lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, denn sein weiter schwarzer Umhang, die Kapuze über seinem Kopf und ein Schlangenmedaillon, das er wie die anderen trug, machten ihn zu Ihresgleichen. „Hier bist du also", sagte er zu dem Todesser in einem Ton, den Laetitia noch nie von ihm gehört hatte. „Dich treibt wohl das schlechte Gewissen her." Nott kam aus der Küche geeilt. „Severus!" rief er sofort. „Reg dich nicht gleich auf." Severus zog seine Umhangkapuze herunter. Sein Gesicht war kreideweiß vor Zorn, was ihn, der sowieso schon eine bleiche Haut hatte, noch gespenstiger erscheinen lies als sonst. Er schenkte Nott einen Blick, der ihn zwei Schritte zurückgehen lies. Der andere Todesser jedoch behielt seine Fassung. „Severus, Lucius wusste auch nichts davon. Wenn wir die Sache vorher geplant hätten, hätten wir euch informiert", versuchte er Severus zu beschwichtigen. „Nicht geplant also, ja?" flüsterte Severus bedrohlich. „Das habe ich gemerkt! Wie konntet ihr auf so eine hirnrissige Idee kommen, in Askaban einzubrechen?" Avery blickte gelassen zurück. „Mein lieber Freund", meinte er. „Ich möchte Nott in Schutz nehmen. Er war zwar dabei, aber die Idee kam von mir. Und was an dieser Idee war bitteschön hirnrissig? Nott und ich haben immerhin elf unserer Leute befreit!" Severus packte ihn am Umhang. „Es geht mir hier nicht um die positiven Auswirkungen, die diese Sache zufälligerweise mit sich gebracht hat! Ich spreche davon, dass du im Vorhinein nicht wissen konntest, dass alles so glatt laufen würde und dass du euch und unsere gesamte Operation damit willentlich in Gefahr gebracht hast!" Er ließ Avery los. Dieser schien nicht begeistert davon zu sein, sich von Severus die Meinung sagen lassen zu müssen. „Nun, der Erfolg gibt mir Recht!" beharrte er. „Also halt dich jetzt nicht mehr damit auf, was alles hätte passieren können." Severus kam Avery noch einmal bedrohlich nahe. „Ich sage dir eins, Lewis Avery Junior. Ständen wir noch unter dem dunklen Lord, dann wärest du jetzt tot." Avery schluckte. „Der dunkle Lord hätte sich einen solchen Einzelgang von dir nicht gefallen lassen. Auf uns, seinen inneren Kreis, musste er sich zu hundert Prozent verlassen können. Und wir können uns auch heute nicht mehr leisten, dass dich demnächst wieder spontan irgendeine wahnsinnige Idee überfällt, die uns Schwierigkeiten bereiten könnte. Und du bist wahnsinnig, Avery, glaub mir. Also sprech mit uns vorher über deine Vorhaben oder du stirbst das nächste Mal."

Severus setzte sich auf seinen Sessel und stützte seinen Kopf in einen Arm. „Und Nott", fügte er schließlich noch hinzu. „Ich hasse es, wenn du dich immer einfach nur _aus Spaß _in etwas hineinstürzt, ohne vorher einmal zu überlegen. Du bist und bleibst ein Kindskopf." Nott runzelte die Stirn. „Jetzt ist aber Mal gut Severus!" rief er. „Averys Glücksprojektion war die brillanteste Zauberei, die ich seit der Herrschaft des dunklen Lords gesehen habe. Und nur dadurch ist unsere Allianz endlich einmal tätig geworden. Die Leestranges sind unter den Befreiten; stell dir vor, der innere Kreis ist endlich wieder komplett: Lucius, Rabastan, Rodolfus, Bellatrix, Lewis, du und ich. Jetzt geht es wieder richtig los." Severus seufzte. „Wo sind denn jetzt überhaupt alle?" fragte er einlenkend. „In Malfoy Manor", gab Avery zurück. „M-Malfoy Manor?" wiederholte Severus ungläubig und regte sich sofort wieder auf. „Sag mal, ist euch da nichts Besseres eingefallen? Kurz nachdem Lucius in der Gesellschaft wieder rehabilitiert ist, schleust ihr elf Todesser bei ihm ein?" Nott, der nach Voldemorts Sturz ebenfalls nur um Haaresbreite seine Haut und seine gesellschaftliche Stellung hatte retten können, gluckste. „Bei mir war eben nicht genug Platz." Keiner der beiden anderen lachte über den kleinen Witz. „Ich schlage vor, wir treffen uns in einer viertel Stunde in Spinners End", fuhr Nott daraufhin sachlich fort. Avery blickte Severus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fragend an. Dieser schwieg einen Augenblick, dann nickte er. „In Ordnung. Ich sage auch Lucius und den anderen bescheid." Avery verzog sein kühles und ernstes Gesicht zu einem höhnischen Grinsen. „Da kann es trotz allem wohl jemand nicht erwarten, seine alten Freunde wieder zu sehen", lachte er. „Sei es wie es sei, Lewis", gab Severus kühl zurück. „Aus meinem Mund wirst du kein lobendes Wort hören." Avery schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Du bist immer noch der Dickschädel von damals", sagte er ärgerlich. „Komm Nott, wir gehen."

Nott und Avery schritten zur Tür und blickten vorsichtig in den Flur. Avery drehte sich noch einmal zu Severus um, bevor sie heraustraten. „Da fällt mir ein, dass ich das kleine Prince-Gör noch immer nicht gesehen habe", meinte er. „Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass sie eine Snape ist", fauchte Severus. „Na, wenn _du _ihr vorlautes Mundwerk erlebt hättest, wärest du dir da auch nicht so sicher." Avery zog seine Umhangkapuze hoch. „Nimm dich in Acht Severus. Die anderen werden eher meinen Wahnsinn ertragen als deine gute Ader." Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Was meinst du damit?" fragte er verwundert. „Du warst damals nicht der einzige, der Latein verstehen konnte", meinte Avery ernst. „Und es besorgt mich, dass du auf ihre Worte gehört hast."

Severus Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung. Ganz langsam erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel. „Willst du meine Loyalität anzweifeln?" Die Frage kam wie ein Donnerschlag und stand nun unvermeidlich im Raum. Plötzlich entstand eine fühlbare Spannung, die zwischen Avery und Severus zu stehen schien. Avery zuckte. „Nein", sagte er nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille. „Das würde ich niemals tun." Er nickte Severus zu und verschwand hinter Nott aus der Tür.

Severus starrte einen Augenblick ins Leere, dann stützte er sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab und atmete einmal tief durch. Daraufhin verließ auch er die Wohnung.

Laetitia rannte mit wehendem Umhang und ohne zu stoppen in den siebten Stock zum Ravenclawturm. „Leute!" flüsterte sie atemlos und aufgeregt Delux, Catrin und Michael zu. „Ich weiß, wo sich die Todesser befinden!" Catrin fiel der Unterkiefer herunter: „Ja, komm schon, raus mit der Sprache!" - „In Malfoy Manor", gab Laetitia zurück. „Und wo ist das?" fragte Michael trocken. „Keine Ahnung", gab Laetitia schnell zurück. „Aber Professor Moody müsste es doch wissen!" Catrin fasste sie am Arm. „Hoffentlich ist er da, schnell wir laufen zu ihm!" – „Nun einmal halblang", ging Delux dazwischen. „Woher weißt du das alles überhaupt?" Laetitia umriss kurz das Geschehene, während die drei anderen mit offenen Mündern lauschten. Delux blickte unsicher zu Laetitia, als sie geendet hatte. „Und du glaubst nicht, dass dein Vater Moody selbst informieren würde, wenn er es für nötig erachten würde?" fragte er. „Also ich an deiner Stelle würde ihm nicht ins Handwerk pfuschen."

Diese Worte wirkten. Laetitia brachte ihren Atem unter Kontrolle. Delux hatte verdammt nochmal Recht. Sie hatte gehört, dass ihr Vater nicht nur irgendein Todesser war, sondern zu den führenden Personen gehörte. Sie hatte gesehen, wie ein gestandener Todesser allein vor seinem Blick zurückgewichen war. Wer war sie, dass sie in seine Arbeit derart eingreifen wollte? Laetitia versuchte, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren.

„Ich verstehe es nicht, warum _er_ sie nicht ausliefert. Die komplette Allianz will sich jetzt in Spinner's End treffen – wo auch immer das sein mag. Dort könnte Moody und sein Aurorenclan sie alle dingfest machen. Nur Severus lässt das nicht zu", meinte sie. „Es wäre sehr unauffällig, wenn Snape bei einer Razzia der Auroren als Einziger nicht festgenommen würde", gab Michael sarkastisch zurück. „Ich glaube", wandte Delux ein, „Dass es da noch irgendetwas gibt, was er für Dumbledore über die Allianz herausfinden soll." Laetitia hob die Augenbrauen. „Er gehört zum inneren Kreis der Todesser, Joe. Was könnte es da geben, über das er nicht informiert würde?" gab sie zu bedenken. „Ich weiß es nicht, Laetitia", meinte Joe. „Aber es muss doch stimmen; Dumbledore würde doch sonst keine nicht einschätzbare Todesserbande ungestraft rumlaufen lassen, wenn er sie eigentlich problemlos durch einen Mittelsmann dingfest machen könnte." Als Laetitia immer noch skeptisch dreinschaute, fügte Michael neckend hinzu: „Frag deinen Vater doch, wenn es dich so interessiert." Die beiden Jungs lachten und klatschten sich gegenseitig in die Hände. Catrin blickte sie wütend an. „Das ist ein ernstes Thema. Solange die Allianz so stark ist, wie ab heute, sind viele Menschenleben in Gefahr." Sie schluckte. „Zum Beispiel meines."

***

Die Ausgangssperre hatte gerade angefangen, als Daniel Davis auf Laetitia zukam und sagte: „Dein Vater lässt dich rufen." Laetitia, die sich nach der beinahe durchgemachten Nacht eigentlich nach einem frühen Zubettgehen gesehnt hatte, war mit einem Schlag hellwach und sprang vom Sofa auf. „Was jetzt noch? Ja, klar, ich gehe sofort."

Severus ließ Laetitia in seinem Büro Platz nehmen. Laetitia fiel sofort auf, dass er nicht bei besonders guter Laune war. „Die Ereignisse überschlagen sich, Laetitia und das bringt viele Menschen in Gefahr", begann er zu sprechen und ging dabei auf und ab. „Wusstest du denn vorher nichts von dem Ausbruch?" fragte Laetitia, um unauffällig zu wirken. Doch Severus hob auch schon die Hand, um zu zeigen, dass er ungestört sagen wollte, was er zu sagen hatte. Laetitia schwieg sofort Stille. „Es war eine ungeplante Sache", gab Severus dann zurück. „Und jetzt kann ich es nicht mehr ändern. Ich muss sehr vorsichtig sein, dass meine Deckung nicht auffliegt." Er blickte sie ernst an. „Und du musst genauso vorsichtig sein. Ich konnte nicht vorausahnen, vor Todessern welchen Kalibers ich dich für mich würde lügen lassen müssen. Es werden unvermeidlich Situationen auf dich zu kommen, die meine Loyalität infrage stellen und dich in Todesgefahr bringen könnten." Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er weitersprach. „Deswegen werde ich dich zusätzlich zu deinem Unterricht selber ein wenig unterrichten. Vor allem in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." Laetitia dachte voller Zorn an Avery, der ihrem Vater nun einmal diese Sorge bereitet hatte. „Dieser verdammte…" Als ihr klar wurde, was sie da gerade sagen wollte, brach sie die Beschimpfung sofort ab. „Ich meinte, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um mich zu machen. Ich werde mich vor denen tunlichst zurückhalten", versprach sie und versuchte, ihren Vater anzulächeln. Sie hatte keine besonders große Lust, sich in ihrer Freizeit von Severus unterrichten zu lassen. Das hörte sich nach richtiger Arbeit an; da war ihr Zaubertränke allein schon zu viel des Guten. „Das war kein Vorschlag von mir, Laetitia", gab Severus bestimmt zurück. „Die Todesser haben Möglichkeiten, die du dir nicht ausmalen kannst." Laetitia schwieg einen Augenblick. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du sie nicht einfach ausliefern kannst", wagte sie sich schließlich vor. „Das ist meine Sache, meine Arbeit, Laetitia. Und du hast mir versprochen, nicht über die Allianz der Todesser zu forschen"; gab Severus bemüht ruhig zurück. Laetitia biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich weiß", sagte sie enttäuscht. „Desto weniger du weißt, desto sicherer bist du", versuchte Severus ihr zu erklären. „Und ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir etwas zustößt. Du musst mir vertrauen, hörst du?" Laetitia hatte plötzlich einen ganz großen Kloß im Hals. „Ja, Severus", sagte sie leise. „Ich vertraue dir." Severus strich ihr väterlich über den schwarzen Haarschopf und legte dann ihren Kopf an seine Brust. „Ich passe schon auf uns auf."


	11. Kapitel 10: VgddK

**Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste**

Delux und Laetitia saßen gerade bei einer Partie Zaubererschach, als Daniel Davis, der vom Nachmittagsunterricht in den Gemeinschaftsraum hereinkam, ihr auf die Schulter tippte: „Ich soll dich wieder einmal zu Professor Snape schicken." Laetitia machte kein begeistertes Gesicht, denn sie ahnte, warum sie kommen sollte. „Der ruft auch immer zu den unpassendsten Augenblicken. Du hättest ihm sagen sollen, ich würde Hausaufgabe machen", unkte sie. „Einem Lehrer zu erzählen, ein Ravenclaw würde Hausaufgaben machen, kommt nie so gut an", grinste der Schulspecher. „Laetitia, könntest du endlich mal ziehen?" drängte Delux genervt. „Du hast doch gehört, dass ich gehen muss", gab Laetitia nicht minder begeistert zurück. „Sag mal, seit wann springst du eigentlich sofort, wenn dir etwas gesagt wird?" fragte Joe. „Ich habe mit dir die Partie angefangen, damit du sie beendest." Laetitia, die sich bereits lustlos von ihrem Hocker erhoben hatte, setzte sich sofort wieder hin. Das wollte sie sich nun nicht sagen lassen. „Schon gut, Delux. Du hast wie immer Recht", beschwichtigte sie ihn und war insgeheim froh, dass sie den Unterricht noch eine Weile hinauszögern konnte. „Du weißt doch, dass ich immer das tue, wonach _mir_ der Sinn steht." Delux klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „So kenne ich dich, Laetitia. Und jetzt zieh."

In den Kerkern kamen Laetitia drei Erstklässler in Slytherinumhängen entgegen: Matthias, Mariella und Dennis. Sie hatte die drei seit der Party nicht mehr gesprochen und war demnach sehr erfreut, sie zu sehen. „Willst du zu Snape?" fragte Dennis. Laetitia nickte. „Wir waren gerade auch dort." Dennis senkte seine Stimme, bevor er weitersprach: „Unsere Strafarbeiten abgeben, die er uns wegen der Party gegeben hatte." – „Wie ist die Sache eigentlich ausgegangen?" fragte Laetitia. „Glimpflich. Er hat wahrscheinlich schon vorher gewusst, dass wir wegen Bens Rückkehr feiern würden. Schließlich haben wir ohne ihn das erste Quidditchspiel verloren. Nur gut, dass du nicht dabei warst, da hat er uns zumindest keine Punkte abgezogen." Laetitia, die immer noch nicht verstand, was die anderen Häuser an Punktabzug _schlimm _oder gar _schrecklich _fanden, meinte halbherzig: „Na, da habt ihr ja nochmal Glück gehabt."

Mariella sprach nun noch leiser, als Dennis vor ihr: „Was sagst du zu dem Ausbruch der Todesser?" Laetitia war sofort auf der Hut. „Unglaublich, dass es jemand geschafft hat, die Dementoren aus Askaben herauszulocken", wich sie dem Thema gekonnt aus. „Ja, nicht wahr?" Mariella wurde sofort enthusiastisch. „Wahnsinn. Was muss das für ein großartiger Zauberer gewesen sein!" Laetitia verzog beim Gedanken an Avery kurz die Miene. Matthias meinte ebenfalls bewundernd: „Solche mächtigen Zaubersprüche faszinieren mich. Ich hoffe, ich werde auch einmal so etwas können. Dann würden mich alle bewundern." Laetitia war sehr überrascht über das, was sie hier zu hören bekam - wie verwandelt die Gesichter ihrer drei Kameraden erschienen! Steckte es denn etwa schon in jedem Slytherin drin, sich von der schwarzen Magie wie angezogen zu fühlen? In denselben Slytherins, mit denen sie unbekümmert eine Party gefeiert hatte? Der stille, unscheinbare, vermeintlich schwache Matthias – war er der Typ für einen Todesser? Und konnten aus Mariella und Dennis, die beide stets vergnügt und frech waren, irgendwann einmal Mörder werden? „Ich muss dann auch", sagte Laetitia mit befremdeter Stimme. „Dann schau bald nochmal bei uns rein", meinte Dennis und fügte neckend hinzu: „Ben würde sich bestimmt freuen!" Laetitia boxte ihn in die Seite und die anderen mussten lachenn. Dabei waren sie wieder die Alten.

Als Laetitia beim Hereinkommen Severus Blick auffing, war ihr sofort klar, dass dies kein vergnüglicher Abend werden würde. „Meinst du eigentlich, ich hätte nichts Besseres zu tun, als meine Zeit damit zu verschwenden, hier unten eine halbe Stunde auf dich zu warten?" fauchte er sie sofort an. Laetitia fand keine geeignete Antwort. „Ich habe dich etwas gefragt, Laetitia!" Er wurde schon ungeduldig. „Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht provozieren", beteuerte sie erschrocken. „Und was wolltest du dann? Demonstrieren, dass du absolut keine Lust hast, dich von mir unterrichten zu lassen, sondern dass du deine Zeit lieber mit diversen Albernheiten verbringen willst?" fragte er mit Schärfe in der Stimme. „Ich interessiere mich auch für nützliche Dinge", verteidigte Laetitia sich. „Schau mal, ich bin im Schulunterricht wirklich gut geworden." Snape blickte sie kühl an. „Nein", meinte er hart. „Du vergeudest täglich deine Intelligenz und deine Begabungen und nur, weil du wie die anderen Ravenclaws meinst, dir würde alles zufliegen. Du könntest noch viel besser sein, wenn du nur wolltest. Ich kann dir sagen, dass jeder Slytherin darauf brennen würde, von mir persönlich unterrichtet zu werden. _Du_ weißt es noch nicht mal so zu schätzen, dass du es für angeraten halten würdest, sofort zu erscheinen, wenn ich dich rufe. Und wenn ich eins hasse, dann ist das Respektlosigkeit." Ganz offensichtlich wollte er unfreundlich zu ihr sein. „So, jetzt geh wieder. Du bist so unmotiviert, dass ich mich nicht in der Lage sehe, mit dir zu arbeiten." Laetitia schaute betreten zu Boden. „Bitte, Papa", versuchte sie ihn zu besänftigen und setzte dabei zum ersten Mal bewusst das Wort "Papa" ein. „Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass ich viel von dir lernen kann." Severus wollte sich nicht noch einmal von Laetitia um den Finger wickeln lassen. „Sieh mich an", befahl er. Laetitia schluckte und blickte ihrem Vater in die strengen Augen. „Und dann sag das nochmal." Laetitia zitterte leicht. Sie wusste, dass er sich Respekt verschaffen wollte und sie ärgerte sich, dass seine Masche wirkte, da seine Augen genauso ausdrucksstark waren wie ihre eigenen. „Es tut mir leid", wiederholte sie mit bemüht klarer Stimme. „Ich weiß, dass ich viel von dir lernen kann." Sie brach den Blickkontakt sofort wieder. „Gut." Obwohl es ihm schwerfiel, änderte Severus nichts an seinem unterkühlten Tonfall. „Dann weißt du ja, wie du dich das nächste Mal zu verhalten hast. Und jetzt: Auf Wiedersehen."

***

„Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte Laetitia, die Mühe hatte, mit den langen Schritten ihres Vaters mitzuhalten. „Dachtest du, ich unterrichte dich in meinem Wohnzimmer?" fragte Severus leicht amüsiert, bog in einen anderen Gang ein und öffnete eine hohe, oben runde Eingangstür. Der Raum dort hinter bestand allein aus einem Steintisch an der vorderen Wand und hohen Regalen mit vielen Flaschen und Reagenzgläsern an den restlichen drei Wänden. Fertige Tränke? Zutaten? Laetitia wusste es nicht.

Severus verschloss die Tür hinter sich, hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „_Colloportus_." Ein knackendes Geräusch ertönte und damit war die Tür magisch verriegelt. Severus deutete Laetitia an, sich auf einen kleinen Steinvorsprung zu setzten und breitete eine lederne Mappe auf dem Tisch aus, aus der er einen anderen Zauberstab hervorholte. „Hast du deinen Zauberstab dabei?" fragte er. Laetitia nickte. „Ja, klar." Sie holte ihn hervor und Severus hielt die Hand auf, zum Zeichen, dass sie ihn ihm geben sollte. „Na, der meine wäre es nicht", sagte er sofort und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Einhornhaar?" Laetitia nickte wieder. Severus zog eine unbestimmte Miene. „Natürlich", seufzte er und meinte dann: „Professor Moody ist einer der fähigsten Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, die wir hier jemals an der Schule hatten. Ich schätze, er hat euch schon einiges beigebracht. Zeig mir, was du bei ihm bis jetzt gelernt hast." Severus hielt ihr den Zauberstab wieder hin. Laetitia wusste nicht Recht, was sie ihm zeigen sollte. „Nun, wir haben viel Theoretisches gemacht, über die Herrschaft von du-weißt-schon-wem." Severus blickte sie überrascht an. „Na, ihr werdet ja wohl schon Zaubersprüche gelernt haben." Laetitia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, schon." Severus wies in die leere Mitte des Raumes. „Bitte." Laetitia tat, wie ihr geheißen, hob ihren Zauberstab und räusperte sich. „_Protego_", sprach sie mit einer gekonnten Handbewegung. Ein kurz sichtbarer Schutzschild erschien vor ihrem Körper. Als nächstes wandte sich Laetitia mit ihrem Zauberstab Severus zu. „_Everte Statum_", flüsterte sie, während Severus sofort murmelte: „_Finite_." Laetitias Zauberspruch blieb ohne Wirkung. „Das nennt Moody also _Verteidigungs_sprüche?" sagte er schmunzelnd. „Nun ja, gut, das reicht schon. Lass mich sehen, ob du die Sprüche auch wirklich beherrschst." Laetitia hob eine Augenbraue – das hatte sie sich von ihm abgeschaut. „Das hast du doch gesehen", gab sie nicht ohne Stolz zurück.

Severus stellte sich ihr gegenüber. „Na, dann. _Everte Statum_." Laetitia flog nach hinten und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Dennoch hatte der Zauberspruch nicht ein Viertel der Kraft besessen, zu der Severus fähig war. „Das war unfair, ich war noch nicht bereit", sagte Laeitita und rappelte sich hoch. „Glaubst du, ein Todesser kündigt vorher an, dass er zaubern wird? _Everte Statum_!" Wieder warf der Zauberspruch Laetitia um. „Du beherrschst einen Zauberspruch erst richtig, wenn du ihn ohne zu Überlegen reaktionsschnell einsetzten kannst und sogar perfekt, wenn du seine Stärke bestimmen kannst! _Everte Statum_." – „_Protego_!" rief Laetitia schnell, doch der Zauber durchbrach ihren Schutzschild. „Steh auf", befahl Severus. „Du musst deine Gedanken allein auf diesen einen Zauber konzentrieren und bereit sein, ihn auszusprechen. _Everte Statum_." Laetitia hatte nicht einmal den Zauberstab gehoben. „Severus"; keuchte sie wütend. „Du erwartest zu viel. Ich bin eine Erstklässlerin." Severus verzog keine Miene. „Habe ich von dir erwartet, dass es beim ersten Mal klappen soll? Nein. Komm, steh auf." Er lächelte süffisant. „Was ist mit dir los, ich dachte, du kannst den Spruch? _Everte Statum_." Laetitias Augen blitzten. „Protego!" schrie sie energisch. Trotzdem landete sie auf dem Boden, jedoch bedeutend sanfter als zuvor. Provoziert sprang sie sofort wieder auf die Füße. „_Everte Statum_!" rief Severus auch schon, aber diesmal hatte Laetitia das erwartet. „_Protego_!" rief sie mit dem festen Willen, sich nicht noch einmal von ihm umwerfen zu lassen. Der Schutzschild, der sich nun vor ihr aufbaute, ließ den Angriffszauber abprallen.

Mit einer selten gekannten Impulsivität hob sie den Zauberstab erneut: „_Stupor_!" Severus hatte gar keine Zeit mehr, einen Zauberspruch überhaupt auszusprechen, doch reaktionsschnell schnellte sein Arm mit dem Zauberstab hoch und zog damit non-verbal ebenfalls einen temporären transparenten Schutzschild, der Laetitias Schockzauber nicht durchließ. „_Expelliarmus_!" rief er daraufhin und hatte schon Laetitias Zauberstab in den Händen. Laetitia stützte sich mit einer Hand gegen den Steintisch. „Beruhige dich erstmal, Laetitia", sagte Severus sanft. „Das war schon sehr gut. Den Schockzauber hat Moody euch also auch schon beigebracht." Laetitia atmete schwer und warf ihrem Vater trotz des Lobes einen unschönen Blick zu. „Du hast mich rasend gemacht", beschwerte sie sich. „Ich weiß", meinte Severus ruhig. „Das habe ich doch bezweckt, damit du genügend Energie und Willen in den Spruch setzt. So halbherzige Dinger nach dem Motto: ‚Ich kann den Spruch' bringen nämlich gar nichts. Aber du hast gesehen, dass du im Grunde fähig bist. Du musst deine Begabung nur konsequent einsetzen." Laetitia beruhigte sich nur allmählich. „Genug für heute?" fragte Severus entgegenkommend. Laetitia schüttelte verbissen den Kopf. „Nein", sagte sie. „Ich kann weiter machen."

***

„Gut, wie ihr seht sind die Zaubersprüche der _Protego_gruppe wichtig und vielseitig anwendbar. Wer von euch hat gut aufgepasst und versucht einen der Schutzschilde heraufzubeschwören, von denen ich euch eben erzählt habe?" Die Stille die nun entstand, war selten, selbst in Moodys Unterricht. Niemand wollte sich von ihm vorführen lassen. Moody blickte mit seinem magischen Auge in die eine Richtung, mit seinem normalen in die andere. „Oh… ich habe eine leise Ahnung, wen es jetzt treffen wird", raunte Laetitia, die in der letzten Reihe saß, ihrem Nachbarn Delux zu; jedoch in einer Lautstärke, in der es auch Catrin hören konnte. „Die Leichenenkelin!" - „Miss Snape!" Moody fixierte sie nun mit beiden Augen. Laetitia erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. „Wie wäre es mit Ihnen?" Alle anderen Schüler im Raum atmeten hörbar auf, da sie selbst nicht aufgerufen worden waren. Delux grinste, während Catrin schadenfroh flüsterte: „Tja, 100 Punkte für dich, Laetitia!" Ein paar lehnten sich zurück, um das kommende Schauspiel aus sicherer Entfernung betrachten zu können, während Laetitia ihren Zauberstab zückte und nach vorne ging. Besonders die Gryffindors freuten sich schon im Voraus auf ihren Reinfall. „Stellen Sie sich vor, diese Tür wäre der Zugang zu etwas, das Sie gerne schützen wollen. Wie sichern Sie die Tür vor schwarzmagischen Angriffen?" Laetitia blickte Moody gelassen entgegen: „Nun, da gibt es mehrere Möglichkeiten", sagte sie so aufreizend wie möglich. Im Raum schnappten nicht wenige hörbar nach Luft. Moody jedoch betrachtete Laetitia einen Augenblick wie eine interessante Kuriosität. „Ich sprach", knurrte er dann. „Von der _Protego_gruppe." Laetitia hob ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn gegen die Klassenzimmertür: „_Protego Horribilis_." Moody nickte ihr zu. „Den wollte ich hören", sagte er. „Gut gemacht. Ich führe euch den Effekt vor." Er deutete mit dem Zauberstab zur Tür. „_Incendio_." Nichts passierte. Moody klatschte in die Hände. „Das hat Miss Snape gut gemacht." Dreizehn Schüler im Zimmer heuchelten Gleichgültigkeit und blickten in die Luft. „Nun, Miss Snape, Sie können sich wieder setzen. _Dissolvo_." Moody hatte seinen Zauberspruch wieder auf die Tür gerichtet. „Nun könnte ich die Tür mühelos in Flammen setzen. _Incendio_." Nichts passierte. Die Klasse blickte erstaunt zu Laetitia. Laetitia lächelte mild. „Vielleicht versuchen Sie es mit einem _stärkeren_ Gegenzauber, Professor", sagte sie in betont höflichem Ton. Moody ließ sich nicht lange bitten. „_Finite Incantatem_." Ein Ton, der einem dumpfen Aufprall ähnelte, ertönte und zeigte an, dass der Zauber seine Wirkung getan hatte. „Gut, wer will den nächsten Zauberspruch ausführen? Miss Algeron?"

Als Laetitia aufblickte, merkte sie, dass Moodys magisches Auge immer noch auf ihr ruhte.

„Wow, was war das denn?" fragte Michael enthusiastisch nach dem Unterricht. „Sagen wir, es war ein Schutzschild, der zumindest so gut war, dass er sich nicht mit einem x-beliebigen Gegenspruch aufheben ließ", beurteilte Laetitia die Situation sachlich. „Moody hat ihn einmal erwähnt und du beherrschst ihn direkt! Also, wenn du jetzt in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste so anfängst, wie in Zauberkunst…", beharrte Michael. „Oder hast du den von deinem Vater gelernt?" Laetitia blickte ihre drei Freunde an, dann nickte sie. Severus hatte ihr nun nach mehreren Unterrichtsstunden schon vieles beibringen können. Nichts von dem, was sie jetzt durch ihn konnte, war in irgendeiner Weise spektakulär oder extravagant. Vielmehr hatte Severus Wert darauf gelegt, ihr einfache, aber möglichst wirkungsvolle Zaubereien zu vermitteln und sie in den Grundlagen, die sie bereits beherrschte, zu verbessern oder diese zu erweitern. Laetitia wusste selbst, dass sie gute Fortschritte gemacht hatte und es gab im Moment nichts, das sie an Hogwarts mehr mochte, als die Stunden, in denen sie mit Severus arbeiten durfte. „Ihr habt Recht. Er hat mir ein paar Dinge beigebracht", gab Laetitia vor ihren drei besten Freunden zu. „Deswegen bist du also in letzter Zeit so oft bei ihm gewesen!" stellte Catrin fest und fragte dann direkt: „Würdest du dein Wissen mit uns teilen?" Laetitia zögerte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es annähernd so gut kann, wie er", meinte sie. „Warum geht er überhaupt dem Stoff so voran?" wollte Delux wissen. „Soviel ich weiß, gibt es da eine Lernverordnung für Kinder, die vorschreibt, welche Zaubersprüche für welche Altersstufen geeignet sind." Catrin hob die Augenbrauen. „Glaubst du, dass so eine Verordnung viele Ravenclaws daran hindern würde, sich bestimmte Zaubersprüche selbst anzueignen?" gab sie zurück. Delux schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Aber ob man sich das selbst aneignet oder ob ein Lehrer dies tut, ist eine andere Sache." Laetitia blickte umher, ob auch niemand zuhörte. „Mich vor den Mitgliedern der Allianz zu verheimlichen geht nicht", erklärte sie. „Und wenn ich Kontakt zu Todessern haben werde, ist es mit Verlaub wohl verständlich, dass mein Vater den vorgeschriebenen Lehrplan nicht so genau nimmt." Catrin runzelte die Stirn. „Ich könnte auch wieder in eine Situation kommen, in der ich – wie hast du es ausgedrückt? – _Kontakt_ mit Todessern habe", sagte sie. „Einen Kontakt auf Leben und Tod. Also fände ich es angeraten, dass wir vier uns zusammen für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste stark machen. Wozu haben wir denn unser begabtes Köpfchen? Laetitia hat ja nun schon einen Vorsprung, durch den sie uns unterstützen kann." Laetitia blickte fragend zu Michael und Joe. Delux klopfte Michael auf die Schulter und meinte: „Na, mein Freund, sollten wir uns nicht auch auf unser nächstes Kaffekränzchen mit den Todessern vorbereiten?" Michael prustete los, doch Laetitias und Catrins Mienen ließen ihn schnell wieder ernst werden. „Regt euch ab", meinte er. „Glaubt ihr wirklich, wir würden euch hängen lassen? Klar sind wir dabei!"


	12. Kapitel 11: Okklumentik

**Okklumentik**

Avery lehnte lässig an einem Baumstamm im verbotenen Wald und blickte ernst zu Nott und Severus. „Wir haben offensichtlich andere Vorstellungen von der Allianz, als unsere befreiten Kollegen", gab er offen zu. „Rodolfus hat bereits ein paar Muggel getötet und verhält sich viel zu auffällig." Severus musste sich sehr wundern, denn Averys Methoden waren schon alles andere als unauffällig. Jedoch erwähnte er mit keiner Silbe, dass ja Avery derjenige gewesen war, der die drei Leestrangs aus Askaban befreit hatte. „Die Arbeit von Nott und Malfoy im Ministerium wird nahezu unmöglich, wenn unsere Gruppierung zu früh auffliegt", fuhr diesr fort. Severus versuchte ihn zu beruhigen: „Wir drei und Lucius, wir bilden die Mehrheit im inneren Kreis. Wenn Nott, du und ich einig sind, dann ist auch Lucius auf unserer Seite und dann können uns die drei Leestrangs nicht reinreden." - „Wir müssen bestimmt dafür eintreten", meldete sich Nott mit vollem Mund zu Wort. „Dass unsere Pläne strikt und diskret eingehalten werden." Severus sah ihn vielsagend an. „Meine Rede!" unkte er. „Aber unsere letzt Idee ist inzwischen so gut durchgeplant, dass man sie gar nicht ablehnen kann." Nott wiegte bedenklich den Kopf hin und her. „Nun, ich glaube, da irrst du. Wir können es versuchen, aber wahrscheinlich wird uns die Mehrheit fehlen. Du vergisst, dass es Lucius Plan ist, der unserem gegenüber steht. Und ich schätze, dass die Leestrangs ihn attraktiver finden werden als unseren – da hilft alles Durchdenken nichts. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, finde ich sogar selbst nicht schlecht, was Lucius über unauffällige Entführungen gesagt hat. Mit dem Verschwinden von Leuten haben wir schließlich Erfahrung", meinte er. „Weißt du, _wen_ Lucius da entführen will?" fragte Severus ungläubig. „Ganz gut finde ich die Idee auch. Nur nicht durchführbar." Nott hob die Hand. „Ruhig Blut. Vor euch werde ich ja wohl noch anbringen dürfen, dass ich mich auch mit Lucius Idee anfreunden könnte. Vor den anderen werde ich selbstverständlich unsere Position unumstößlich verteidigen." Avery runzelte die Stirn. „Dann lasst uns endlich mit der Diskussion aufhören, wo doch unsere Meinung darüber längst geklärt ist. Also, Severus, wozu hast du uns eigentlich herbestellt?" Er sah seinen langjährigen Freund und ehemaligen Klassenkameraden interessiert an. „Es geht um Harry Potter", sagte Severus sofort, als habe es ihm schon auf der Zunge gelegen. Nott und Avery warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. „Weißt du etwa, wo er sich zur Zeit befinden?" fragte Avery, plötzlich mit Gier in den Augen. „Es geht nicht darum, ob ich weiß, wo er sich befindet oder nicht. Es geht darum, dass wir drei jegliche Vorschläg des inneren oder äußeren Kreises ihn zu suchen oder töten zu wollen, vehement ablehnen." Nott machte ein verblüfftes Gesicht. „Aber warum denn? Ich schätze, dass Bellatrix nur darauf wartet, ihn zu töten und ich frage mich, warum ich einen Streit mit ihr provozieren sollte, um sie daran zu hindern", meinte er. „Harry Potter ist, wie ihr euch denken könnt, granatsicher geschützt", gab Severus zurück. „Dumbledore sprach von unzerstörbarer, alter Magie. Es kann nur misslingen, den Jungen töten zu wollen. Außerdem würde ein Tötungsversuch an Harry Potter mit größter Sicherheit die Existenz der Allianz aufdecken. Und das will ich verhindern." Avery raufte sich die Haare. „Ich verstehe das nicht! Warum sollte man diesen Jungen nicht einfach töten können?" Severus sah ihn an. „Avery, du bist ein begnadeter Zauberkünstler. Aber selbst du standest immer im Schatten des dunklen Lords. Und der dunkle Lord konnte Harry Potter nicht töten. Also bitte ich dich, die Finger von ihm zu lassen, damit du nicht das gleiche Schicksal erleidest, wie er."

Avery nickte Severus zu. „Du hast mich überzeugt, mein Freund", sprach er mit seiner dunklen Stimme. „Wenn der Name Harry Potter auf einem Treffen fallen sollte, liegt meine Stimme auf deiner Seite." Nott zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich konnte Bellatrix noch nie leiden", grinste er. Severus sah aus, als wäre ihm eine Zentnerlast von den Schultern genommen worden. „Danke, Leute." So sehr sie auch miteinander streiten konnten, genauso einig konnten sie sein. Avery verzog sein kühles Gesicht zu einer Art Lächeln. „Immer diese Lobbybildung vor den Treffen. Wenn das die anderen wüssten." Nott klatschte in die Hände. „Tja, nur so bringen wir die Allianz voran!" meinte er enthusiastisch. „Der dunkle Lord kam auch immer mit einer vorgefertigten, unumstößlichen Meinung zu den Treffen und das hat bestens funktioniert. Also, Ich finde, wir machen ihm alle Ehre! Von wegen Demokratie, das ich nicht lache."

***

„Hereinspaziert, Miss Snape." Severus war in ein paar Pergamentrollen vertieft. „Wie ich hörte, sind Ihre Leistungen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste _höchst beeindruckend_?" Laetitia wurde knallrot im Gesicht. „Es war ja nur, weil die Gryffindors dachten, ich würde auf die Nase fliegen", verteidigte sie sich. „Schon gut, Laetitia." Severus blickte auf. „Ich werde mich bestimmt nicht negativ darüber äußern, wenn du ausnahmsweise einmal nicht dein Licht unter den Scheffel stellst." Er sah sie vielsagend an. Dann meinte er: „Sag mal, willst du eigentlich über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben?" Laetitia machte ein verblüfftes Gesicht. „Was gibt es denn für eine Alternative?" Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich habe auch so etwas wie eine _eigene_ Wohnung", sagte er. „Das konnte ich ja nicht wissen", gab Laetitia zurück. „Es sah für mich immer so aus, als hättest du dich hier häuslich eingerichtet." Ihr Blick schweifte in den Nebenraum, in dem Severus täglich wachsende Sammlung an offensichtlich möglichst schleimigen Utensilien befand. Severus rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Ich verbringe ja auch meine meiste Zeit hier, weil Hogwarts schon immer am ehesten mein Zuhause war. Ich werde die Ferien jedoch in einer Muggelgegend namens _Spinner's End _verbringen und wollte dir die Wahl lassen, ob du hier bleibst oder mitkommst." War _Spinner's End _also am Ende gar kein geheimer Todessertreffpunkt, sondern die Gegend, in der Severus außerhalb der Schule wohnte? Also, das hieß, die Gegend, die auch ihr Zuhause sein würde? Und da fragte er sie noch, ob sie in Hogwarts bleiben wollte? „Natürlich komme ich mit", sagte Laetitia. Severus hatte es eigentlich nicht anders erwartet.

„Gut, dann können wir anfangen." Severus stand auf. Ihm war über Nacht ein Gedanke gekommen. Ein unsinniger, dummer Gedanke, doch er hatte sich festgebohrt und ihn nicht mehr los gelassen. „Laetitia, heute werde ich versuchen, in deinen Geist einzufallen und du musst versuchen, dies zu verhindern." Laetitia machte ein absolut verblüfftes Gesicht. „Was? Wie, in meinen Geist einfallen?" fragte sie überfordert. „In der Vergangenheit hat sich der dunkle Lord gerne einen Spaß daraus gemacht, in die Köpfe seiner Opfer einzufallen und Visionen zu erzeugen, die sie derart gefoltert haben, dass sie wahnsinnig wurden", begann Severus mit unheimlicher Stimme zu erklären. „Erst, wenn er das letzte, köstliche Quäntchen Leiden aus ihnen heraus gekitzelt hatte, wenn sie um den Tod _bettelten_, machte er ihrem Leben schließlich ein Ende." Laetitia, die sich das Ausmaß der Herrschaft von Lord Voldemort gar nicht richtig vorstellen konnte, schwieg betreten. „Und genau wie er haben auch manche andere Schwarzmagier die Möglichkeit, sich beispielsweise Erinnerungen und Gedanken einer Person auch gegen deren Willen anzusehen und damit zu spielen. Diese Kunst heißt Leglimentik." Er blickte sie direkt an. „Das heißt in deinem Fall: Sollte einer der Todesser Verdacht schöpfen und auf die Idee kommen, sich einmal in deinem Köpfchen umzusehen, stecken wir in großen Schwierigkeiten." Laetitia schluckte. „Und du, du kannst dich doch gegen so etwas wehren, oder nicht?" fragte sie. „Der dunkle Lord hat immer nur die Dinge gesehen, dich _ich_ ihn sehen lassen wollte, weil ich meinen Geist vor ihm verschlossen habe", gab Severus zurück. „Und wie hast du das gemacht?" wollte Laetitia wissen. Severus wusste, dass diese Kunst nicht wie ein Zauberspruch war, der, einmal gekonnt, meistens nicht mehr verlernt wurde. Es brauchte viele Stunden, Wochen, Monate und manchmal Jahre um die Okklumentik vielleicht annähernd zu beherrschen. Er selbst jedoch hatte schon immer ein Talent für Okklumentik gehabt, es ungewöhnlich schnell erlernt und perfektioniert.

Severus sagte Laetitia nicht, wie schwer Okklumentik war. Er sagte auch nicht, für wie begabt er sie aufgrund ihrer Fortschritte inzwischen hielt – nämlich für unsagbar begabt. Und vielleicht, so war ihm die Idee gekommen, war ein gewissen Talent für Okklumentik sogar vererbbar und das würde bedeuten, dass Laetitia die gleichen Voraussetzungen für diese Kunst mitbrachte, wie er. Aber auch das verschwieg er. „Du musst absolut konzentriert sein. Kontrolliere deine Emotionen, diszipliniere deine Gedankten. Denke an Dinge, die ich sehen darf und nicht an die Dinge, die ich nicht sehen darf", sagte er stattdessen, als sei das gar nicht so schwer. Laetitia jedoch fühlte, dass ihr Vater diesmal zu viel von ihr verlangte, denn sie hatte keinerlei Vorstellung davon, was sie erwartete.

„Mach dich bereit." Severus hob seinen Zauberstab. Bereit machen? Was verstand er unter bereit machen? „_Legilimens_." Zu spät. Es war, als versinke Laetitia plötzlich in vorbeirasenden Erinnerungen, sie sah ungeordnet Fetzen von Bildern, Augenblicken, Szenen. Sie hatte keinerlei Möglichkeit, die Abfolge dieser zu steuern, sie war wie ein passiver Beobachter dessen, was geschah.

Sie sah sich selbst, im Waisenhaus, wo sie mit Bromsäure einen ganzen Korridor lahmlegte, dann sich, in einer mehr oder weniger ernsten Prügelei mit ihren noch-Geschwistern ihrer noch-Pflegefamilie, dann setzte sie den sprechenden Hut auf, dann umarmte sie ihren Vater, dann lief sie mit Catrin, Michael und Delux in den verbotenen Wald, dann… hatte Severus ein Erbarmen und zog sich zurück. „Du konntest das alles sehen?" fragte Laetitia fassungslos. Severus nickte. „Ja. Ich habe mir wahllos einige Dinge angesehen. Natürlich könnte ich auch gezielt suchen." Er blickte sie an. „Du hast mich einfach gewähren lassen." Laetitia grummelte: „Wie hätte ich das auch verhindern sollen?" Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Nun ja, es ist nicht leicht zu erklären, wie Okklumentik funktioniert. Aber es ist _dein_ Kopf, in dem ich mich da umschaue, es sind _deine_ Erinnerungen. Wenn du dir das verdeutlichst, ist es vielleicht einfacher, bei diesem Zauber die Oberhand zu gewinnen." Er hob wieder den Zauberstab. „Moment!" rief Laetitia schnell. Ihr war nämlich bewusst geworden, dass Severus bei seiner wahllosen Ansicht ihrer Gedanken zufällig auf Dinge stoßen könnte, die sie ihm tatsächlich nicht zeigen wollte! Im Grunde hätte sie gar nicht erst an diese Dinge denken sollen, jetzt war es wohl noch wahrscheinlicher, dass er sie sehen würde. Aber, auf der anderen Seite, wie sollte sie bestimmte Erinnerungen vor ihm verbergen, wenn sie sich noch nicht einmal bewusst machen durfte, welche?

„Laetitia!" Seine Ungeduld war manchmal unerträglich. „Können wir jetzt weiter machen?" Laetitia sah aus, wie ein gehetztes Tier. „Ich muss meine Gedanken ordnen", sagte sie. „Können wir nicht eine Pause machen?" Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ein Todesser würde dir nie die Chance geben, dich auszuruhen", meinte er ernst. Er hob den Zauberstab: „_Legilimens_."

Das war sie, wie sie Matthias in einen kleinen Raum des Astronomieturmes einsperrte, dann, wie sie Catrin zusah, die über den Slytherins die Bromsäure platzen ließ, dann nahm sie ein dunkles Gefäß aus Severus Vorratsschrank – die Uranuspflanze, dann schlich sie nachts heimlich durch die Gänge, dann, und Laetitia wusste schon bevor sie es sah, welche Szene folgen würde, drückte sie sich in einer dunklen Ecke an eine Kerkerwand, während sich neben ihr eine Wand öffnete. Dann wurde sie von Nott umarmt.

Severus zog sich zurück und musterte Laetitia eindringlich. „Ganz offensichtlich hast du dir bevor ich meinen Zauberspruch aussprach die Szenen vor dein inneres Auge geführt, die du vor mir verbergen wolltest. Als Folge davon bin ich natürlich darauf zuerst gestoßen." Severus seufzte. Diese Laetitia… ein ganz kleines bisschen Talent hätte sich doch schon zeigen müssen! Stattdessen reichte sie ihm die zu verheimlichenden Erinnerungen förmlich auf dem Präsentierteller dar. „Was war das am Ende für eine Szene?" fragte Severus interessiert. „Wo du dich an die Wand gedrückt hast? Du hattest richtig Angst an dieser Stelle."

Laetitia schwieg. Hätte er die Szene in voller Länge gesehen, hätte er sich selbst kurz darauf in den gerade geöffneten Eingang des Slytheringemeinschaftsraumes eintreten sehen. Fakt war aber, er hatte die Szene nicht in voller Länge gesehen. Sie hatte ihm schnell eine andere, unverfängliche Erinnerung gezeigt und er schien es nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben. Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Die Sache würde er sich noch einmal genauer ansehen. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf Laetitia. „_Legilimens_." Da war sie sofort wieder, die Erinnerung, in der sie sich an die Wand drückte, während sich neben ihr eine Wand öffnete. Severus konnte spüren, wie sie zitterte. Doch genau an derselben Stelle verschwamm das Bild und Severus sah wieder Nott, der Laetitia umarmte. Sofort verschwand Severus aus Laetitias Gedanken. „Das war nicht die gesamte Szene", rief er begeistert. „Du hast es geschafft, sie zu kürzen! War dir das bewusst, ich meine, weißt du, wie du das gemacht hast?"

Laetitia hatte sich an einer der Wände gelehnt; das ganze Raus und Rein seines Geistes in ihren Geist war ermüdend und anstrengend. „Es war", keuchte sie mehr, als es zu sprechen. „Weil ich wusste, dass diese Erinnerung folgen würde. Und da ich es vorher wusste, konnte ich dir rechtzeitig eine andere zeigen." Sie blickte ihn misstrauisch an. „Und das soll schon der ganze Spuk gewesen sein?" Er musste lachen. „Nein", sagte er mit Nachdruck. „Wenn du Okklumentik beherrschst, dann zeigst du mir die Erinnerung gar nicht erst. Dann kannst du sogar jede einzelne Erinnerung bestimmen, die ich sehe. Ich habe du-weißt-schon-wem oft an Gesprächen von Dumbledore und mir teilhaben lassen. Doch ich habe genau bestimmt, welche Teile der Gespräche er sah; Teile, die ihn in seinem Glauben bestätigen mussten, ich sei illoyal zu Dumbledore." Er klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Aber es ist ein Anfang. Versuch bis zum nächsten Mal ein wenig zu üben. Versuche vielleicht eine gewisse Abfolge in deine Gedanken zu bringen, damit du erlernst zu fühlen, welche Erinnerung auf die andere folgt. Denn wie du gemerkt hast, ist das der erste Schritt. Und denke viel an Szenen, die du mir bedenkenlos zeigen kannst." Severus nickte Laetitia zu. „Schön, das war es für heute!"

Laetitia wunderte sich, dass Severus offensichtlich schon den Unterricht beenden wollte. Ihn freute es doch, dass sie vor ihm Erinnerungen verbergen konnte. Doch: Vielleicht traf es ihn auch, dass sie ihm etwas verheimlichte. So, wie er dem dunklen Lord Dinge verheimlicht hatte. Sie verharrte an der Bürotür. Severus war aber nicht der dunkle Lord, sondern ihr Vater; ein Mann, mit dem sie, wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatte, über alles reden und dem sie vertrauen konnte. „Severus." Sie wandte sich um. „Die Szene, die du gesehen hast, war unten im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Ich war dort, als sie wegen Bens Rückkehr gefeiert haben." Severus schwieg einen Augenblick verwundert. „Danke für deine Ehrlichkeit, Laetitia", sagte er ernst. „Denn deine Ehrlichkeit ehrt mich; sie zeigt dein Vertrauen." Er lächelte sie an. „Und dann kann so eine dumme Feier doch zwischen uns nicht mehr zum Problem werden."

Als sie seine Wohnung verlassen hatte, machte Laetitia draußen im Flur einen kleinen Luftsprung. Im Büro jedoch legte Severus die Stirn in Falten. Laetitia hatte in dieser Szene Angst gehabt und zwar Angst _vor ihm_. Laetitia war seine Tochter; er wollte, dass sie ihn liebte, wie er sie liebte und nicht, dass sie ihn fürchtete.

***

Laetitia, Michael, Joe und Catrin saßen zusammen in einer Ecke der umfangreichen Hogwarts-Bibliothek und tuschelten. Auf dem Tisch, an dem sie saßen, stapelten sich eine Menge Bücher. Zu Oberst lag das Buch: „_Schwarzmagische Zirkel_" und Delux hielt einen Wälzer mit dem Titel „_Faszination Macht_" in der Hand. „Also hier steht: _Da schwarze Magie einen Pool von Möglichkeiten bietet, die Umwelt zu kontrollieren, zu manipulieren und zu verändern, war sie schon immer Anziehungspunkt für Gruppierungen, die beispielsweise aufgrund ihrer Stellung in der Gesellschaft eine Totalumwälzung des politischen und kulturellen Systems, also eine Rebellion im Sinn hatten_", las er vor. „_Als Mittel zum Zweck legalisiert, wurde die schwarze Magie oft zum Verhängnis der Rebellen, die ursprünglich meist lobenswerte Ideale, wie zum Beispiel die Gleichheit der Rassen (Thema der Koboldaufstände im 14. und 16. Jahrhundert), im Sinn hatten und den schleichenden Verfall ihrer Rebellion in eine schwarzmagische, fanatische Gruppierung, die die eigentlichen Ziele aus den Augen verloren hatte, zu spät oder nie bemerkten. __Schwarzmagische Gruppierungen entstanden und entstehen also zumeist aufgrund von Ungerechtigkeiten im politischen und gesellschaftlichen System. Einer solchen Gruppe schließen sich diejenigen an, die sich in ihrer momentanen Situation im Besonderen benachteiligt fühlen und diese Ungerechtigkeit begleichen oder gar umkehren möchten. So wurde auch der Aufstieg des dunklen Lords hauptsächlich von dieser Art von Zauberern unterstützt. Mit anderen Todessern, denen, wie dem dunklen Lord selbst, nur daran gelegen war, ihre rassistischen Triebe und ihr Verlangen nach einer von ihnen kontrollierten absoluten Gewaltherrschaft zu befriedigen, verband sie allein das Streben nach Macht; Macht über diejenigen, von denen sie einst verachtet wurden. Auch sie verloren jedoch mit der Zeit ihre eigentlichen Ziele aus den Augen und sind dadurch von jenen bald nicht mehr zu unterscheiden gewesen. Mit Verlaub kann ja auch bei einer ministerialen Anhörung eines Todessers die Begründung, er habe im Grunde zu Anfang keine Macht, sondern allerhöchstens Rache oder im besten Fall sogar Gerechtigkeit erzielen wollen, keine Rechtfertigung für einen Mörder sein._"

Delux hörte auf zu lesen. „Meint ihr wirklich, dieser theoretische Kram bringt uns weiter?" fragte er. „Nun", übernahm Catrin das Wort. „Es lässt zumindest Schlüsse darauf zu, warum die Allianz der Todesser überhaupt existiert und das ist doch wissenswert." Michael wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Na, ich weiß nicht, ob die Allianz eine _Totalumwälzung des gesellschaftlichen Systems_ will", bezweifelte er den Text. „Sie als Rebellion zu betrachten, würde ihre Gefährlichkeit glaube ich unterschätzen." Laetitia runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube, _du_ unterschätzt das Potential einer Rebellion. Wenn eine Rebellion erst ins Rollen gekommen ist, kann man sie nicht mehr kontrollieren", meinte sie. „Vor allem, wenn es eine lautlose Rebellion ist – ohne viel Kampf und Blutvergießen. Dann sind plötzlich wahnsinnige Todesser an der Macht und keiner hat es gemerkt." Joe nickte zustimmend. „Von meinen Eltern weiß ich, dass Nott und Malfoy zur Zeit des dunklen Lords im Ministerium sehr einflussreich waren. Und jetzt wollen sie sich die Allianz bestimmt zu Nutze machen, um diesen Einfluss wieder zurück zu gewinnen", mutmaßte er. „Denn wenn die Mitarbeiter im Ministerium bemerken, dass Leute, die den beiden den Weg versperren wollen, einfach verschwinden, dann bietet deren Angst für die beiden wieder die Möglichkeit, zum Beispiel in der Gesetzgebung einiges zu ändern oder ihre Leute einzuschleusen." Laetitia gab zu bedenken: „Die Frage bleibt nur, ob die Allianz über kurz oder lang selbst die Macht ergreifen, oder ob sie alles für die Rückkehr ihres ehemaligen Meisters vorbereiten will." Michael zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich wissen sie das selber nicht so ganz", meinte er. Laetitia schaute ihn eine Weile entgeistert an. „Das könnte es wirklich sein", sagte sie langsam. „Was?" fragte Michael. „Der Grund, warum Dumbledore nicht zulässt, dass Severus die Todesser ausliefert. Wenn die Allianz nach dem Verbleib von Voldemort forscht, hat er durch Snape noch einen Einblick in die Geschehnisse. Wenn jedoch ein einzelner ehemaliger Todesser auf die Idee käme, Voldemort zu suchen und niemand würde etwas davon wissen, dann könnte er das auch nicht verhindern." Joe runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube, an deiner Theorie ist etwas dran. Aber sie ist gleichzeitig sehr vage; auch wenn die Allianz noch kein Vergleich ist zu du-weißt-schon-wessen Herrschaft, dann fände ich es doch kurios, wenn Dumbledore das Leben vieler Menschen riskieren würde, um jemandem hinterher zu spionieren, der möglicherweise Tod ist", meinte er. „Vielleicht steckt noch eine viel größere Sache dahinter."


	13. Kapitel 12: Spinner's End

**Spinner's End**

Laetitia hatte sich wieder einmal mit Severus zum sonntäglichen Frühstück verabredet. Doch als sie seine Wohnung betrat, war niemand dort. Seltsam, er hatte ihr noch nicht einmal eine Nachricht hinterlassen.

In dem Augenblick, als Laetitia wieder in den Flur treten wollte, hörte sie ein Geräusch in der Wohnung. Sie wandte sich erstaunt um und erblickte ein in der Luft schwebendes Blatt Pergament. _Für Moody. _Nicht ein Wort mehr stand darauf. „Ein ‚Laetitia, könntest du das bitte zu Moody bringen' hätte wohl zu viel Zeit gekostet", grummelte Laetitia vor sich hin, nahm aber das Pergament und sputete sich, um Moody noch vor seinem Frühstück in der großen Halle abfangen zu können. Kurz vor seinem Büro lief sie ihm förmlich in die Arme. „Professor", sagte sie atemlos. „Hier, für Sie." Moody nahm das Pergament in die Hände und betrachtete es von beiden Seiten. Laetitia blieb neugierig bei ihm stehen, um zu sehen, ob sich etwas tat. „Ist das von Professor Snape?" fragte Moody stirnrunzelnd. Laetitia nickte. „Ich denke schon", meinte sie. „Was heißt hier, _ich denke_ schon?" meinte Moody beunruhigt. Doch im selben Augenblick verschwanden die Buchstaben auf dem Pergament und wurden durch neue ersetzt. Moody zog das Blatt Pergament hastig zu seiner Brust. „Los, verschwinde", fauchte er Laetitia an. Laetitia machte sofort kehrt und lief davon. Doch sie hatte noch das Wenige erkennen können, das ihr Vater Moody mitzuteilen versuchte: _Sei wachsam!_

„Das soll ja wohl ein Scherz sein", meinte Catrin mit vollem Mund am Ravenclawtisch. „Meinem Opa zu raten, er soll wachsam sein! Sein Verfolgungswahn ist sowieso schon schlimm genug." Michael kicherte. „Nun ja, einen Grund muss es aber gehabt haben", stellte er fest. „Schließlich hat Snape es für ratsam gehalten, dass Moody diese Nachricht noch vor seiner Rückkehr erhält. Sie hatte also höchste Priorität." Delux nickte. „Das bezweifelt glaube ich auch keiner. Die Frage ist, was für eine Aussage dahinter steckt. Vielleicht ist Snape ja auf einem Treffen mit" – er senkte seine Stimme – „der Allianz." – „Und dort wurde etwas beschlossen, dass Moody empfindlich betrifft", führte Laetitia den Gedanken weiter. Catrin erschrak. „Sie wollen ihn bestimmt töten", stöhnte sie. „Ich glaube, dein Opa ist daran gewöhnt, dass man ihn töten will", erklärte Michael trocken. Er, Laetitia und Joe wechselten einen kurzen Blick, dann schauten sie zu Catrin. „Ihr meint…", sagte Catrin leise. „Ich?"

„In Hogwarts bist du generell sicher", stellte Delux fest, als die vier zurück im Ravenclawturm waren. „Aber du darfst nirgendwo mehr alleine hingehen. Es muss immer einer von uns bei dir sein." Catrin tippte sich an die Stirn. „Als ob zwei von uns einen Todesser aufhalten könnten", spottete sie. „Zumindest wollen die Todesser bestimmt keine Zeugen. Schließlich ist es ganz praktisch für sie, dass das Ministerium die Allianz bisher nicht wahrgenommen hat. Und ich könnte wetten, dass das noch eine Weile so bleiben soll", gab Laeitita zurück. „Du musst in Gesellschaft sein, d.h., nicht nur mit einem anderen zusammen, sondern mit vielen. Und verlass die Gemäuer von Hogwarts nicht." Michael wies aus dem Fenster zum Hof hin. Dort unten ging eine große, dunkle Gestalt. „Dein Vater kommt zurück." Delux hielt Laetitia fest. „Warte", sagte er. „Wir müssen noch einen Plan erstellen, wann wer mit Catrin zusammen bleibt."

„Du machst genau das gleiche Gesicht wie Nott, wenn er einen handfesten Streit mit Avery hatte", stellte Severus mit einem Blick fest, als Laetitia den Raum betreten hatte. Laetitia zog es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten, also lies Severus die Sache auf sich beruhen. „Gestern Abend hatten wir ein Treffen und es hat bis in die frühen Morgenstunden gedauert. Entschuldige also, dass ich nicht zum Frühstück kommen konnte und danke, dass du die Nachricht zu Moody gebracht hast." Da Laetitia immer noch nichts sagte, fuhr Severus fort: „Übermorgen beginnen ja die Ferien. Ich wollte noch am selben Tag los. Hast du schon gepackt?" Laetitia schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß noch gar nicht, ob ich mitkomme", sagte sie nun. Severus hob verwundert eine Augenbraue und packte Laetitia dann bei den Schultern. „Laetitia, was ist los? Hattest du Streit mit Mr. Delux?" fragte er eindringlich. Da nickte Laetitia. „Ja", sagte sie leise. „Was war denn zwischen euch?" ermunterte er sie. „Er will, dass wir jetzt immer auf Catrin aufpassen", meinte Laetitia missmutig. „Und es gibt nun einmal Orte, wo nur ich mit ihr hingehen kann. In unseren Schlafraum zum Beispiel. Deswegen soll ich in den Ferien hier bleiben." Severus ließ sie los. „Und was willst du?" fragte er herausfordernd, ohne darauf einzugehen, dass Laetitia offensichtlich seine Nachricht an Moody gesehen und sich mit ihren Freunden darüber Gedanken gemacht hatte. „Ich will lieber mit dir Weihnachten verbringen", gab Laetitia sofort zurück. „Und seit wann tust du nicht mehr das, was du willst?" Laetitia blickte ihren Vater an und musste sogar ein wenig lächeln. „Nun ja, das sind meine drei besten Freunde. Freunde, wie ich sie noch nie im Leben hatte. Ich will sie nicht im Stich lassen", erklärte sie. „Laetitia, es ist wichtig, wenn man gelernt hat, dass man nicht immer seinen Kopf durchsetzen kann. Und das hast du gelernt. Doch es ist genauso wichtig, dass man ihn durchsetzt, wenn man von einer Sache überzeugt ist. Wenn du dich eingeengt fühlst, dann verschaff dir Freiraum." Laetitia runzelte die Stirn. „Dann sind sie sauer auf mich", wandte sie ein. „Erklär ihnen die Sache. Nicht im Streit, sondern in Ruhe. Sag ihnen, dass Hogwarts der sicherste Ort ist, den es gibt und dass noch nicht einmal der dunkle Lord es je gewagt hat, hierher zu kommen. Ihr braucht Catrin nicht wie eine Gefangene zu bewachen. Solange Moody mit Catrin das Gemäuer nicht verlässt, kann ihr nichts geschehen."

***

Nebel hing über dem schmutzigen Fluss, der sich zwischen überwucherten und von Müll übersäten Ufern dahin schlängelte. Ein mächtiger Schornstein, Überbleibsel einer stillgelegten Fabrik, ragte in die Höhe, düster und unheilvoll. Außer dem Wispern des schwarzen Wassers war nichts zu hören und es gab keine Spur von Leben. Bist jetzt. Jedoch erschienen soeben zwei Menschen auf einem Besen am wolkenverhangenen Himmel und setzten zur Landung an.

Severus kletterte schon eine Böschung hoch, an deren oberen Rand ein alter Gitterzaun den Fluss von einer schmalen Pflasterstraße trennte, während Laetitia noch unheilvoll umherblickte. Sie nahm sich zusammen und stieg Severus hinterher.

Spinner's End entpuppte sich als verwahrloste Straße, zu der der Wind den Gestank des verdreckten Flusses herübertrug. Es war eine unheimliche, leblose Straße. Die Häuser links und rechts waren vernagelt, heruntergekommen und bei nicht wenigen waren die Fenster eingebrochen. Dass manche der Häuser aus rotem Backstein erbaut worden waren, ließ sich unter dem Schmutz nicht mehr erkennen. Als der Hässlichkeit Höhepunkt thronte über allem der gewaltige und verdreckte Fabrikschornstein. Am Ende dieser Straße wohnte Severus. Sein Haus unterschied sich nicht besonders von den übrigen, mal abgesehen davon, dass seine Fenster weder vernagelt noch zerbrochen waren. Er, der durch seinen schwarzen Umhang in der Dunkelheit fast unsichtbar erschien, drehte den Türknopf und lehnte sich dabei mit seinem vollen Gewicht gegen die Tür, bis sie mit einem quietschenden Geräusch nachgab. Severus knipste das Licht an. „Herzlich Willkommen in unserer Wohnung", sagte er. Laetitias Blick schweifte über mit Büchern vollgestopfte Regale an den Wänden, über ein altes Sofa und einen Sessel zu einem wackeligen Tisch. Severus, der ihrem Blick gefolgt war, räusperte sich. „Nun, ich schätze, es wird dich nicht wundern, warum ich Hogwarts als mein Zuhause ansehe." Dieses Zimmer machte auch wahrlich den Eindruck, dass es selten benutzt wurde. „Ich denke, es wird mir hier gut gefallen." Severus musste bei Laetitias Worten lächeln. „Ich dachte mir, dass du das sagen würdest. Komm, ich zeige dir, wo du schlafen kannst."

Laetitia bemerkte schnell, dass Severus Haus gar nicht so langweilig war, wie es schien. Allein die Bücher im Wohnzimmer – mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass eins der Regale eine Geheimtür war, die eine Treppe offenbarte – waren es wert, das Haus betreten zu haben. Um solche Art von Büchern zu finden, hatten Joe, Michael, Catrin und sie die halbe Hogwartsbibliothek auf den Kopf gestellt. Manche dieser Bücher hatte Severus jedoch durch einen magischen Kreis geschützt. „Das meiste davon ist noch nicht für deine Augen bestimmt", hatte Severus erklärt. „Außerdem könntest du bei der Durchsicht des einen oder anderen Buches sterben – und das halte ich nicht für wünschenswert."

Es gab eigentlich _nur_ Geheimtüren im Haus – besonders komisch war der Flur im oberen Stockwerk – ein Flur scheinbar ohne Eingang und Ausgang und ohne angrenzende Räume. Laetitias Zimmer lag hinter einem Wandteppich dieses Flures. Es stand nur ein Bett und ein Schrank darin und Laetitia nahm sich vor, bis zu den Sommerferien einige Dinge zu sammeln, mit denen sie ihn verschönern konnte. Vorerst trug sie aus anderen Zimmern eine Kommode und einen kleinen Tisch ins Zimmer und stellte eine Vase mit einem Blumenstrauß auf – natürlich die einzigen Blumen, die sich in nicht getrockneter Form im Haus befanden. Die meisten Räume waren unbenutzt. Da gab es eine Art Abstellraum, einen Werkzeugraum, ein Büro, eine weitere, kleine Hausbibliothek… Laetitia wusste, dass es noch Räume geben musste, die ihr Severus bisher nicht gezeigt und die sie noch nicht entdeckt hatte. Severus hatte beispielsweise sicher auch hier irgendwo dutzende Utensilien gestapelt oder einen Ort, wahrscheinlich im Keller, in dem er ungestört Zaubertränke brauen oder Experimente machen konnte. Aber sie hatte noch viele Ferienwochen in ihrem Leben, in denen sie hier herumstöbern konnte…

***

Es war der Abend vor Weihnachten. Laetitia hatte die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe gepackt, um sich Severus Bücher im Wohnzimmer einmal genauer anzusehen, als dieser irgendwo im Keller herumgeisterte.

Nun gut, sie hatte ihr Versprechen, nicht über die Allianz der Todesser forschen zu wollen, bereits mehrere Male überspannt, jedoch war nicht sein zusätzlicher Unterricht erst der Anstoß dazu gewesen, sich auch mit den anderen dreien schlau zu machen? Bücher wie „_Zaubersprüche von A bis Z_" oder „_Zaubersprüche für jede Situation_" gaben natürlich nicht viel her. Was aber war mit dem Buch „_Die Herrschaft des dunklen Lords. Seine Ziele und wie er sie erreichen wollte_"? Oder mit dem Buch „_Wege zur Macht_"? So etwas bekam man in Hogwarts wahrscheinlich nur im verbotenen Bereich.

Wenn sie zu viele Bücher ohne seine Zustimmung _auslieh_, fiel das Severus wahrscheinlich auf; also begnügte sich Laetitia damit, die zwei Bücher mit den interessantesten Titeln einzustecken. Da klopfte es an der Tür. Wie ertappt erschrak Laetitia. Schnell schloss sie ihren Umhang, um die darin versteckten Bücher zu verbergen. Wer fand denn den Weg in diese Gegend hier und noch dazu zu dieser Uhrzeit? Laetitia ging zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt breit.

Es war Avery. Entsetzt starrte sie ihn an, einen Moment absolut regungslos. „Was wollen Sie hier?" fauchte sie dann. „Keine Angst, Prinzessin", verhöhnte Avery ihren Schrecken. „Ich will nur Severus sprechen. Also lass mich rein." Mit einem unguten Gefühl trat Laetitia beiseite und gab den Eingang frei. Avery trat ein, setzte sich wie selbstverständlich auf Severus Sessel und schien keinesfalls gewillt, nach Severus zu rufen. „Eine Enttäuschung, dass du eine Ravenclaw bist", sagte er stattdessen in die Stille hinein. Seine Stimme allein jagte Laetitia einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schwieg. „Bei unserer letzten Begegnung warst du streitlustiger. Hat Papa dir vor mir den Mund verboten?" fragte er schneidend. „Nein", gab Laetitia kurz zurück. „Wer es glaubt." Avery musterte sie unverhohlen. „Sag mal, bist du eigentlich immer noch mit der kleinen Moody befreundet?" horchte er sie weiter aus. „Ja." Die Antwort kam direkt und furchtlos. „Schade. Pech gehabt." Avery lächelte süffisant, ging aber nicht weiter auf seine Wortwahl ein. Laetitia jedoch hatte schon verstanden. Sie spürte ihren Puls augenblicklich steigen. Er war einfach widerlich. „Tja, ihr Großvater ist ein absoluter Versager. Hat sein Leben vergeudet und ist zu einer lebendigen Leiche geworden", fuhr Avery schließlich hämisch fort. Was wollte er? Ein Wortgefecht? Na, warte, das konnte er haben. „Interessant." Avery runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist interessant?" wollte er wissen. „Nun, ich halte nicht mehr von ihm als Sie. Aber ich finde es interessant, den Unterschied zu sehen: Jetzt sagen Sie so etwas, aber als Moody vor Ihnen stand, haben Sie vor Angst gebebt wie ein kleines Kind. Ganz feige sind Sie geflohen vor dem absoluten Versager."

Es dauerte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, da hing Laetitia kopfüber in der Luft und Avery stand in voller Größe vor ihr. Laetitia schrie auf, konnte jedoch schon im darauffolgenden Augenblick ihre Stimme nicht mehr benutzen. „Stell dir vor", sagte Avery und zog sein Gesicht zu einer verrückten Grimasse. „Es gibt Tage, an denen ich dich für so einen Kommentar direkt töten würde. Du hast Glück. Heute bleibst du noch ein paar Minuten am Leben, damit ich dich vorher noch foltern kann." Er lachte wie ein Wahnsinniger. Ein unzurechnungsfähiger, psychopatischer Wahnsinniger, der sich an Gewalt berauschte. Laetitia geriet in Panik. Der Horror seiner Worte stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„_Expelliarmus_!" Laetitia landete unsanft wieder auf festem Boden, während Avery mit einer solchen Wucht gegen die Wand flog, dass ihm einige Augenblicke schwarz vor Augen wurde. Als sich seine Sicht wieder aufklärte, fand er sich Aug in Aug mit Severus wieder, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte, den Zauberstab an seine Halsschlagader gepresst.

An Severus Blick allein erkannte Avery, dass er sterben musste. „Das war's, Avery." Severus hatte sich absolut nicht in seiner Gewalt. „_Adava Ked…_" – „Severus!" schrie Laetitia entsetzt und hysterisch. „Nicht!" Die Zeit schien einen Augenblick still zu stehen. Doch als der Augenblick vergangen war, war Severus zumindest soweit wieder bei Verstand, um zu wissen, dass er Avery vor Laetitia nicht töten würde. Pulsierend vor Zorn packte er ihn stattdessen, zog ihn hoch und schlug ihn dann in einem einzigen, kräftigen Faustschlag wieder zu Boden. Avery hustete und spuckte Blut. „Severus", keuchte er, doch der Angesprochene ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. Mit dem Blick eines wilden Tieres riss er Avery wieder in die Höhe und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand. Der wandte sich vor Schmerz am Boden. „Du bewegst dich ja immer noch. Los, steh auf." Severus Stimme zeugte von erbarmungsloser Brutalität. Mit dem nächsten Fausthieb schlug er Avery k.o.


	14. Kapitel 13: Weihnachten

**Weihnachten**

Laetitia kauerte leichenblass in einer Ecke, während Severus mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes Avery durch eine weitere Geheimtür werfen ließ und diese daraufhin zuschloss. Laetitia war immer noch in einem geschockten Zustand. Sicherlich, sie hatte Avery unschön angegriffen, aber hatte er selbst mit seinen Worten nicht sogar erreichen wollen, dass sie eine provokante Bemerkung fallen ließ? Mit seiner unwillkürlichen Aggression _konnte_ sie doch nicht gerechnet haben!

Jetzt wandte sich Severus um. Laetitia konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten. Sie wartete auf irgendeine Reaktion von ihm – beispielsweise auf eine feste Umarmung, auf ein paar Worte, auf irgendetwas, und wenn es eine knallharte Ohrfeige gewesen wäre. Selbst dies hätte vielleicht ein Ausdruck dafür sein können, dass er sie liebte und unendlich erleichtert war, dass nichts weiter geschehen war. Severus aber tat nichts, sagte nichts. Er ging einfach an ihr vorbei und verschwand aus der Tür.

***

„Krieg nicht gleich einen Tobsuchtsanfall, wenn ich das jetzt sage, aber vielleicht solltest du dich bei Avery entschuldigen. Einfach nur um den Frieden zu wahren. Wir sind doch Freunde; unsere Stimme in der Allianz muss einig sein." Nott versuchte, so diplomatisch wie möglich zu sein, doch hatte er das nicht unbegründete Gefühl, gegen eine Wand zu reden. „Vergiss es, Nott", sagte Severus hart, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Avery und ich sind geschiedene Leute. Und ich vermute, dass Avery das genauso sieht." Severus sah Nott mit fragend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Er ahnte natürlich, dass Nott sein Glück ebenso wie bei ihm auch bei Avery versucht hatte. Nott seufzte. „Du hast ihm zwei Zähne ausgeschlagen, Severus", gab er trocken zurück. „Du kennst ihn und müsstest wissen, wie er die Lage sieht. Nur dachte ich nicht, dass du auch so uneinsichtig bist." Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann sind immerhin die Fronten geklärt. Also können wir ja jetzt zum Treffen gehen, oder nicht?" Nott sah ihn bestürzt an. „Nott, beruhige dich. Avery und ich können immer noch gleicher Meinung sein und werden uns bestimmt nicht vor dem versammelten inneren Kreis gegenseitig lynchen."

Nott ging enttäuscht hinter Severus her. Der Streit zwischen seinen beiden Freunden war wie das Ende einer Ära; dabei hatten sie zusammen mit der Allianz so viel bewegen wollen! Aber noch hatte er die Hoffnung, dass es mit dem einst so einigen und starken Dreigestirn noch nicht vorbei war.

***

Als Laetitia an diesem Morgen aufstand, war das Haus leer. Avery war fort, Severus war fort. Laetitia machte sich missmutig etwas zu essen. Als Severus nachmittags immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt war, schrieb sie einen langen Brief an ihre drei Freunde nach Hogwarts. Hogwarts. Wenn sie doch nur dort geblieben wäre. Wehmütig blickte sie Severus Eule hinterher, mit der sie die Nachricht losschickte.

„Mal wieder typisch, dass sie sich in so einer gottverlassenen Gegend treffen." Laetitia duckte sich ohne lange zu überlegen sofort unter dem Fenster weg. Woher kam die Stimme? Vorsichtig lugte sie aus dem Fenster heraus und erspähte unter ihr fünf Männer in braunen Umhängen. Wie kamen die denn hier in diese Geisterstadt? Waren sie appariert? Wahrscheinlich. Aber wer mochte das sein? Und woher kamen sie? „Sagst du uns nun, welchen Plan du hast?" fragte einer der Männer. Ein Mann mit einer blonden, langen Mähne und ernstem Gesicht gab zur Antwort: „Ich bin Rodolfus Leestrang auf die Spur gekommen." Eine kurze Stille entstand. „Und, du hast ihn nicht festgenommen?" warf jemand ungläubig ein. „Nein", sagte der Blonde bestimmt. „Ich habe ihn _markiert_." Sein Nebenmann pfiff durch die Zähne. „Na, du hast Nerven! Und jetzt hoffst du, dass er uns zu den anderen führt? Ich glaube eher, dass diese Gegend bloß sein Versteck ist, nichts weiter." Der Blonde schüttelte entschieden mit dem Kopf. „Das hier ist nicht sein Versteck. Er versteckt sich im Londoner Untergrundbahnsystem, die Kanalratte. Und wenn wir Glück haben, trifft er sich hier tatsächlich mit den anderen", meinte er zuversichtlich. „Und wenn wir Pech haben, geht er uns heute durch die Lappen, obwohl du ihn schon längst hättest dingfest machen können!" wiedersprach erneut jemand. Der Blonde ließ sich davon nicht beirren. „Seine Spur führt hier vorbei nach dort hinten. Ich schätze, sie endet in diesem riesigen, leerstehenden Fabrikgebäude. In binnen von zehn Minuten werden hier noch zwanzig meiner Männer auftauchen. Ich teile sie auf uns fünf auf und dann gehen wir da rein und stellen die Truppe."

Laetitias Gedanken rasten. So viel hatte sie von Moody schon verstanden: Es gab einen Unterschied zwischen seinen Männern, den Clanauroren, und den Ministeriumsauroren, weil sich Moody schon vor längerer Zeit vom Ministerium unabhängig gemacht und mit selbst ausgebildeten Leuten Jagd auf Schwarzmagier machte. Seine Gruppe lebte allein vom Kopfgeld, während die vom Ministerium Angestellten ein festes Gehalt bekamen.

Diese Männer hier mussten Ministeriumsauroren sein. Der Blonde mit der Löwenmähne hatte offensichtlich einen der aus Askaban geflohenen Todesser aufgespürt und in irgendeiner Form so markiert, dass man seine Spur verfolgen konnte. Das bedeutete, dass die Allianz nun auffliegen würde. Und das bedeutete auch, dass Severus in Gefahr war. Denn diese Auroren wussten nicht, dass er ein Spion für Dumbledore war und würden demnach keinen Unterschied zwischen ihm und den anderen machen. Sicherlich würde es zu einem erbitterten Kampf zwischen Todessern und Auroren kommen. Konnte sie die Gruppe noch warnen? Laetitia sah sich schon orientierungslos in dem großen, verdreckten Gebäude herumlaufen. Es musste doch eine andere Möglichkeit geben! Plötzlich kam ihr etwas in den Sinn. _Zaubersprüche für jede Situation._

_***_

Die Allianz tagte in einer großen, leeren, dunklen Halle. In ihrer Mitte hatten sie ein Feuer entfacht, um das sie sich in zwei Kreisen aufgestellt hatten: Ein äußerer, großer Kreis und ein innerer, kleiner Kreis, bestehend aus sieben Todessern, gekennzeichnet durch ein Schlangenmedaillon an ihrem pechschwarzen Umhang: Bellatrix, Rabastan und Rodolfus Leestrang, Lucius Malfoy, Gregory Nott, Lewis Avery und Severus Snape.

Das Licht des Feuers warf Schatten auf die Gesichter der Todesser, da sie ihre Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatten. Eine unheimliche, angstmachende Erscheinung, dieses heimliche Treffen. Es wäre nur noch dadurch zu überbieten gewesen, hätten die Todesser ihre üblichen Masken aufgesetzt, doch die Allianz fühlte sich in dieser Umgebung sicher und unbemerkt und so hatten alle die Masken abgenommen.

Lucius Malfoy sprach gerade. „Bellatrix, wenn du endlich einmal diese leidige Diskussion über den dunklen Lord fallen ließest, wäre uns allen geholfen." Bellatrix verzog ihren Mund. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er tot ist", ließ sie auch schon wieder verlauten. Severus war genervt. „Wo ist er denn, meine Liebe? Los, husch, geh ihn suchen, wenn dir in unserer knapp bemessenen Zeit nichts Besseres einfällt!" knurrte er. „Ich bin ihm eben immer noch treu und habe für ihn Askaban in Kauf genommen! Was hast du zu bieten, Severus? Du bist doch nur Dumbledores winselndes Schoßhündchen!" giftete Bellatrix Severus an. „Ich muss sagen, dass uns Dumbledores Vertrauen in mich inzwischen mehr geholfen hat, als deine Selbstopferung in Askaban und dein ewiges Gejammer über den dunklen Lord." Es war eigentlich selten, dass Severus sich verteidigen musste. Einfach, weil es selten jemand wagte, ihn anzugreifen. „Ich frage mich nur, was der dunkle Lord wohl eher geschätzt hätte." Severus grinste hämisch, doch bevor Bellatrix zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, hielt es Lucius für angebracht, die Hand zu heben. „Wir sind nicht hier, um eure kleine Privatfehde auszutragen und auch nicht, um über Vergangenes zu sprechen, Bellatrix. Wir sollten uns auf unsere Pläne beschränken. Was ist nun mit dem Sohn von Bagnold und Mad-Eyes Enkelin? Wir sollten bestimmte Leute beauftragen, die sie entführen sollen, weil ein allgemeiner Auftrag an alle scheinbar nicht funktioniert." Er sah vielsagend in die Runde. „Ich habe inzwischen gewisse Argumente anerkannt, die bei unserem letzten Treffen gegen die Entführungen ausgesprochen wurden", meldete sich jemand aus dem äußeren Kreis zu Wort. „Erstens: Es ist fast schon sicher, dass Millicent Bagnold in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft von Bartemius Crouch als Zaubereiminister abgelöst wird. Entweder, wir entführen ihren Sohn schnell oder es bringt nichts mehr. Zweitens: Catrin Moody befindet sich in Hogwarts. Also _ich _hole sie da nicht raus." Es ertönte zustimmendes Gemurmel aus dem äußeren Kreis. Lucius lächelte. „Ich möchte diejenigen, die in Askaban waren und es bis heute nicht für nötig gehalten haben, einen Tagespropheten in die Hand zu nehmen, darüber aufklären, dass Bartemius mit größter Sicherheit nicht Zaubereiminister werden wird. Igor Karkaroff hat ausführlich darüber Auskunft gegeben, dass sein Sohn auf _unserer_ Seite stand. Diesen Skandal hat das Image des lieben Bartie nicht verkraftet." Wieder erhob sich ein Gemurmel. „Darum", fuhr Lucius unbeirrt fort. „Ist noch nicht klar, wer Millicent Bagnold ablösen wird." Rodolfus warf Severus einen kurzen Blick zu. „Bestimmt soll es Dumbledore werden", mutmaßte er. „Dann hätten wir ihn zumindest aus Hogwarts raus und Severus hätte freien Zugriff auf Catrin. Dumbledore als Zaubereiminister dagegen zu erpressen, sollte sich als schwer erweisen. Oder, was meinst du Severus?" Severus schien zu überlegen. „Nun, von seiner Familie lebt noch sein Bruder. Aber die beiden können es ehrlich gesagt nicht so gut miteinander", sagte er. „Außerdem hast du es bereits erfasst:Dumbledore ist wirklich nicht ein Zauberer, der sich erpressen lässt." Avery erhob zum ersten Mal die Stimme: „Ich hätte da eine nicht uninteressante Theorie", behauptete er. „Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Dumbledore sehr am Leben von Harry Potter gelegen ist." Severus vernichtender Blick machte Avery nur noch tollkühner. „Ich schätze, dass Severus als angeblich ehrbares Mitglied des Ordens des Phönixes durchaus darüber Auskunft geben kann, wo er sich befindet. Und wenn nicht, dann muss er es eben aus Dumbledore rausholen." Bellatrix kam einer Entgegnung von Severus zuvor: „Avery, manchmal beneide ich dich um deine genialen Einfälle", sprach sie aus, was die meisten dachten. „Ja, genial, aber wahnsinnig", meldete sich Severus. Er hatte einen bemüht sachlichen Ton angeschlagen und mied es, Avery anzusehen. „Wie ihr euch denken könnt, ist der Junge bestens geschützt. Soweit ich das absehen kann, hat sich Dumbledore höchstwahrscheinlich den Schutz zunutze gemacht, durch den der dunkle Lord an Harry Potter scheiterte." Avery zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich erkenne Dumbledores Fähigkeiten durchaus an. Aber ich bin auch kein unbegabter Zauberkünstler, musst du wissen. Vielleicht gelingt es mir ja doch, Dumbledores Spuk zu brechen."

Es kam wirklich selten vor, dass Nott sauer war, sehr selten. Doch jetzt sah man ihm förmlich an, dass er zu platzen drohte. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass Avery die interne Absprache, die sie mit Severus getroffen hatten, missachtet hatte. „Avery, ich glaube, dass Dumbledore in der Lage ist, einen unzerstörbaren von einem zerstörbaren Zauber zu unterscheiden", mischte er sich ein. „Ich habe nie das Gegenteil behauptet. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob _er_ das unterscheiden kann." Avery wies auf Severus. „Die ganze Zaubererwelt rätselt, warum der dunkle Lord an Harry Potter gescheitert ist, und Dumbledore soll das jetzt nicht nur wissen, sondern sich den Grund auch noch zunutze machen können? Bei allem Respekt, aber ich glaube, Severus Spekulationen gehen einfach zu weit, ich glaube einfach nicht daran. Und wenn wir an Dumbledore herankommen wollen, dann funktioniert das eben nur über den Jungen." Die restlichen Mitglieder der Allianz verfolgten das Geschehen überrascht. Was mochte denn zwischen den drei sonst so abgeklärten Anführern vorgefallen sein? Bevor die Leestrangs die nun offensichtlich gewordene heutige Schwäche ihrer drei sonstigen Diskussionsgegner ausnützen konnten, erhob Lucius wieder die Stimme: „Es scheint mir, als sei der innere Kreis heute nicht beschlussfähig. Ich würde deshalb gerne das Treffen beenden", sprach er ruhig. „Ich bin vollkommen beschlussfähig!" rief Avery mit glühenden Augen.

Da ertönte draußen ein lautes Geräusch. Der Raum wurde durch den imposanten Lichtschein eines roten Feuerwerkkörpers am Himmel draußen erhellt. Überrascht und verdutzt erstarrten die Todesser in ihrem Streit. Lucius trat ans Fenster und sah draußen eine wahre Armee von Auroren, die genauso entsetzt von dem Feuerwerkskörper waren, wie die Todesser erstaunt. Lucius fuhr herum. „Los, alles raus hier!" befahl er sofort. „Da draußen steht Scrimgeour mit seinen Leuten!" Ein Ruck ging durch die Allianz. Hektisch setzten alle ihre Masken auf. Nur Severus starrte immer noch auf die langsam zerfallenden Lichtfunken draußen. Er hielt Lucius am Arm fest. „Laetitia", sagte er. „_Sie_ hat uns gewarnt. Ich kann jetzt nicht hier weg. Ich muss sie aus meinem Haus rausholen, bevor die sie finden, wenn sie die Gegend absuchen." Lucius starrte Severus an. „Das ist Wahnsinn, Severus, du läufst ihnen doch direkt in die Arme!" rief er bestürzt. Plötzlich stand Avery neben den beiden. „Ich hole sie", sagte er ernst. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger; es gab schließlich keine Zeit für Diskussionen oder Erklärungen. Severus blickte Avery nur einen Moment lang in die Augen, erfasste seinen klaren Blick. Dann nickte er. „Danke, Avery."

Avery konnte es verhindern, den Auroren in die Arme zu laufen. Er war ein Animagus.

Während die anderen Todesser aus dem Fabrikgebäude apparierten, verwandelte er sich in eine Elster und flog aus dem Fenster zu Severus Haus, zu dem man nicht apparieren konnte, dafür hatte schon Severus Mutter gesorgt. Mit scharfem Blick sah er ein offenes Fenster und flog dort im Sturzflug herein.

Laetitia staunte nicht schlecht, als plötzlich Avery in voller Größe vor ihr stand. Doch es war kein Entsetzten in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen; es war, als habe sie erwartet, dass schon bald jemand kommen würde. „Nehmen Sie mich mit?" fragte sie. Avery nickte. „Schnell, zieh dir deinen Umhang an, wir müssen fliehen." Laetitia warf sich ihren Umhang über, die beiden zogen ihre Umhangkapuzen tief ins Gesicht. Avery nahm Laetitia bei der Hand, nicht ohne, dass diese zusammenzuckte, öffnete die Tür und rannte mit ihr nah an den Häuserwänden, die ebenso Sichtschutz boten wie die hereinbrechende Dunkelheit, durch die Straße. Kaum hatten sie Spinner's End verlassen, da erschien es bereits, als hätten sie sich in Luft aufgelöst.

***

Ohne, dass sie miteinander gesprochen hatten, war es klar, dass sich die in der Gesellschaft rehabilitierten Todesser des inneren Kreises, das hieß Avery, Nott, Lucius und Severus, in Malfoy Manor treffen würden. Also apparierte Avery zu einer Landstraße nahe dem Familienanwesen, denn natürlich war auch das Grundstück der Malfoys vor ungewünschten Gästen ausreichend geschützt.

Wortlos schritt Laetitia an der hohen Hecke, die neben der Straße entlang führte, hinter Avery her. Erst als sie aus der Straße in eine breite Auffahrt traten, erblickte sie schließlich mit großen Augen das riesige, altehrwürdig Herrenhaus des Lucius Malfoy, das, in der Dunkelheit großzügig beleuchtet, mit zwei imposanten Türmen an der rechten und linken Seite des Gebäudes und einer spitz zulaufenden Freitreppe zum Haupteingang schon fast wie ein Schloss aussah.

Avery konnte das schmiedeeiserne Tor öffnen, das ihn und Laetitia noch von dem Grundstück trennte. Mit langen Schritten überschritten die beiden daraufhin einen breiten Kiesweg inmitten dieses weiträumigen Geländes, gingen an einem protzigen Springbrunnen vorbei, nahmen die Stufen der Freitreppe und traten schließlich durch den Haupteingang in eine lange, hohe Halle mit vielen Bildern, die offensichtlich eine Ahnenreihe darstellen sollten.

Jedoch hatte Laetitia dafür keine Augen, als sie sah, wie sich am Ende der Halle eine Tür öffnete und dass der Mann, der im Türrahmen erschien, ihr Vater war. Laetita flog Severus förmlich in die Arme und nichts an dem Verhalten der beiden hätte darauf schließen lassen, was am gestrigen Tag vorgefallen war. „Frohe Weihnachten, Laetitia", raunte Severus ihr zu. Laetitia wurde nun erst wieder schlagartig bewusst, was heute für ein Tag war. „Frohe Weihnachten, Papa", gab sie aus tiefstem Herzen zurück.


	15. Kapitel 14: Heimkehr

**Heimkehr**

„Zu spät." Nott kam schnaufend in den Salon, an dessen langem Tisch Lucius Malfoy, seine Familie, das hieß seine Frau Narzissa und sein vierjähriger Sohn Draco, Avery, Severus und Laetitia saßen. „Sie haben ihn. Dabei scheint Rudolfus selber auf den Trichter gekommen zu sein, dass er markiert war. Mir war nämlich schon bei der Flucht aufgefallen, dass er seltsamerweise seinen Umhang auszog." Severus wunderte sich: „Und wieso konnte er dann doch noch von Scrimgeour gefangen genommen werden?" Nott grinste. „Nein, er ist Scrimgeour ganz einwandfrei durch die Lappen gegangen. Moodys Leute haben ihn geschnappt." Das schien die gesamte Runde zu freuen. Offensichtlich gönnte man Scrimgeour den Reinfall. „Woher hattest du eigentlich den Spruch für das rote Feuerwerk?" wandte sich Severus interessiert an Laetitia. „Aus _Zaubersprüche für jede Situation_ unter W wie Warnzaubersprüche. Am Anfang hat der Spruch gar nicht funktioniert, ich bin richtig nervös geworden", gab Laetitia zurück. „Das war aber auch haarscharf!" meldete sich Lucius Malfoy, während sein Sohn ihn an den langen, glatten, blonden Haaren ziepte. „Du hast uns in jedem Fall einen großen Dienst erwiesen." Niemand mahnte an, dass Laetitia offensichtlich von einem Treffen der Todesser gewusst hatte, da es allen zum Vorteil geworden war. Laetitia hütete sich jedoch, den Begriff „Allianz" oder „Todesser" fallen zu lassen. Sie beließ Severus sogenannte Freunde in dem Glauben, sie habe allein durch das, was sie von den Auroren gehört hatte, darauf schließen können, dass sich die anderen in Gefahr befanden. Und sie beließ sie in dem Glauben, dass es ihr nicht recht gewesen wäre, wenn Scrimgeour sie alle festgenommen hätte.

Die Vorteile ihres Handelns waren unübersehbar. Das Vertrauen der Todesser erlangt zu haben, war ein Wert, den man nicht bezahlen konnte.

Da Severus nicht sicher war, ob Scrimgeours Auroren die Gegend um Spinner's End weiterhin observierten und er nicht leichtfertig in Verdacht geraten wollte, fanden er und Laetitia in Malfoy Manor Unterschlupf. Natürlich war das protzige Herrenhaus der Malfoys und das dazugehörige parkähnliche Gelände kein Vergleich zu Spinner's End. Das Gästezimmer, das Narzissa Malfoy Laetitia zuwies, war doppelt so groß wie ihr Zimmer bei Severus und natürlich auch komplett eingerichtet. Etwas fehlte hier jedoch maßgeblich und das war die vertrauliche Konversation mit ihrem Vater, von der es in Malfoy Manor noch keine einzige gegeben hatte, da man nie sicher sein konnte, ob nicht jemand mithören würde. Ebenso sah Severus davon ab, sie hier in irgendeiner Form zu unterrichten. Also sehnte sich Laetitia fast täglich zurück nach Hogwarts, ihrem Zuhause.

Seltsamerweise und ohne, dass noch ein Wort darüber verloren wurde, war der Streit zwischen Avery und Severus und die Distanz zwischen Laetitia und Avery schlagartig beigelegt. Es war erschreckend und verwirrend, wie normal Avery, aber auch Nott und Lucius sein konnten. Viel normaler und unbeschwerter, als es Severus manchmal war. Laetitia fühlte sich deswegen nicht unwohl bei den Malfoys, ging ein und aus, wie es ihr passte.

Natürlich spitzte Laetitia ihre Ohren, ob sie bei vier täglich ein- und ausgehenden Mitgliedern der Allianz der Todesser nicht die eine oder andere wichtige Information mitbekommen konnte, aber außerhalb ihrer Treffen schienen die Todesser niemals auch nur ansatzweise über die Angelegenheiten der Allianz zu reden.

***

Laetitia lief mit dem kleinen Draco über das Gelände. Draco hing bereits nach drei Tagen Aufenthalt in Malfoy Manor an Laetitia. Er tat Laetitia leid; er hatte keine Geschwister und kannte keine anderen Kinder. Laetitia, die schon von klein auf daran gewöhnt war, stets mit vielen Kindern ihres Alters in Kontakt zu sein, kam die Kindheit von Draco, obwohl er im Gegensatz zu ihr, bevor Severus in ihr Leben getreten war, besorgte und liebende Eltern hatte, in diesem riesigen Herrenhaus einsam und traurig vor. Im Moment war Draco jedoch ausgelassen wie jedes andere Kind seines Alters auch, lief um Laetitia herum und lachte sie an.

„Draco, wohin führt diese Treppe?" fragte Laetita und deutete auf die steinernen Stufen, nur wenige Meter vom Haus entfernt. „Weiß ich nicht." Draco war überhaupt nicht daran interessiert. „Titia, ich will zu dem Pfau dahinten!" Die Malfoys hatten überall Pfauen herumlaufen, ein Zeichen ihres enormen Wohlstandes. Laetitia lief die Treppen hinunter. Die kleine Tür am Fuß der Treppe war abgeschlossen. „_Alohomora_." Es erfüllte sie mit Stolz, dass sich die Tür mit einem Knacken öffnete, obwohl sie bestimmt von Lucius magisch verriegelt worden war. Draco stand nun doch auf halber Höhe auf der Treppe. „Das dürfen wir nicht", sagte er mit großen Augen. Laetitia winkte ihn zu sich. „Du musst nicht mitkommen." Sie legte einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Aber ich werde es niemanden sagen, wenn du es tust. Das bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis, ja?" Sie reichte ihm die Hand und Draco griff zu. Zusammen traten sie durch die Tür. Laetitia musste ihre Augen nicht lange an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen, um zu erkennen, dass dies ein Kerker war. Ein dunkles, großes Gefängnis, jedoch offensichtlich ohne einen Gefangenen. Laetitia legte Draco unwillkürlich eine Hand über die Augen. Es interessierte sie brennend, wie groß dieser unterirdische Kerker war und ob ein anderer Ausgang möglicherweise auch ins Herrenhaus führte. Aber, statt dies herauszufinden, schob sie Draco fürsorglich aus der Tür. Das hier war kein Ort für ein vierjähriges Kind; später würde sich sicherlich noch eine andere Gelegenheit geben, sich hier umzusehen.

***

Nott und Laetitia saßen zusammen im Salon der Malfoys. Laetitia hatte sich ein paar Schnitten geschmiert und als Nott das gesehen hatte, hatte er es ihr sofort gleich getan und sogar noch Rührei und Speck dazu gemacht. „Mästest du meine Tochter?" Severus war eingetreten und betrachtete amüsiert die Szene. „Deine Tochter mästet _mich_!" rief Nott entrüstet, jedoch sah er dabei nicht sehr glaubwürdig aus. „Wo gehst du hin?" fragte er dann, angesichts dessen, dass Severus das für den inneren Kreis typische Schlangenmedaillon abgelegt hatte und dabei war, seinen Reiseumhang anzuziehen. „Dumbledore will mich sehen. Ich habe mit ihm ein Treffen für in einer halben Stunde ausgemacht", gab Severus zurück. „Na, in einer halben Stunde schaffst du es aber nicht nach Hogwarts", wunderte sich Laetitia, denn selbst wenn Severus apparieren würde, so musste er doch noch aus dem Gelände der Malfoys raus und den kompletten Weg vom verbotenen Wald zum Schloss hin gehen. „Wir treffen uns in Abergavenny. Dort kann man einwandfrei hin apparieren", gab Severus zurück. „Nott, könntest du bitte darauf aufpassen, dass Laetitia nicht zu spät ins Bett geht und nicht im Haus herumschleicht während ich nicht da bin? Ich weiß nicht, wie gut Lucius bestimmte Dinge gesichert hat." Laetitia blickte ihren Vater zornig an; musste er sie stets so bevormunden und das auch noch vor den anderen? . „Severus, ich bin kein kleines Kind!" Severus überhörte ihren Einwurf geflissentlich und sah Nott an. „Ich verlasse mich auf dich." Damit verschwand er.

Laetitia blickte ihm wütend hinterher, während Nott seine Stirn in Falten legte. „Was wollte er mir damit sagen?" Laetitia schaute Nott irretiert an. „Ich glaube nicht, Nott, dass seine Worte eine besondere Bedeutung hatten", meinte sie unwirsch. Nott jedoch schien eine andere Meinung zu haben. „Wann gehst du eigentlich normalerweise ins Bett?" fragte er. „So um zwölf", zögerte Laetitia ihre eigentliche Zeit um eine Stunde hinaus. „Gut." Nott schaute auf eine normale Muggeluhr, die er stets am Arm trug; Lucius hatte sie ihm einmal geschenkt, da Nott die Angewohnheit hatte, sich mehr als zwanzig Minuten zu verspäten. „Dann habe ich nur drei Stunden Zeit." Er stand auf, nahm noch eine Schnitte vom Teller und verschwand ebenfalls. Laetitia blickte ihm verblüfft hinterher. Wozu zum Teufel hatte er nur drei Stunden Stunden Zeit?

Laetitia fühlte sich an diesem Abend selten ungestört. Lucius und Narzissa hielten sich in ihrem eigenen Wohnbereich auf. Der kleine Draco war vor dem wunderschönen, offenen Kamin im Salon auf einer Decke eingeschlafen. Sein regelmäßiges Atmen und das Prasseln des Feuers kreierten eine gemütliche Atmosphäre, in der Laetitia eines der Bücher las, das sie aus Severus Wohnzimmerbibliothek hatte. „_Die Anhänger des dunklen Lords._" Das erste Kapitel gelesen zu haben, reichte aus, um zu wissen, dass dieses Buch keinen Anhaltspunkt darüber geben konnte, ob Machtergreifung oder stille Rebellion tatsächlich das Ziel der Allianz war oder ob es, wie Delux vermutet hatte, einen ganz anderen Grund dafür gab, dass Severus für Dumbledore spionierte. Laetitia hätte nach dieser Erkenntnis das Buch einpacken sollen. Sie klappte es jedoch erst erschrocken zu, als sie hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte. Dann wandte sie den Kopf um und erblickte Severus, der wie üblich lautlos zurückgekehrt war und nun in voller Größe neben ihr stand. „Du gehörst schon lange ins Bett, Laetitia! Wo ist Nott?" fauchte er böse und ohne jegliche Begrüßung. „Nott hat mich allein gelassen…", gab Laetitia zurück. Doch die Entschuldigung ließ Severus aber nicht gelten. „Aha. Und ohne Nott kannst du die Uhr nicht mehr lesen?" fragte er ironisch. „Na, los, verschwinde." Laetitia stand so umständlich auf, dass Severus mit einem Blick auffiel, dass sie etwas zu verbergen versuchte. Er hielt sie sofort fest und streckte auffordernd eine Hand aus. Laetitia zögerte einen Augenblick, dann gab sie ihm das Buch, jedoch ohne ihn anzusehen. Severus wusste sogleich was los war. „Hast du dir noch ein anderes Buch von mir genommen?" Laetitia griff in ihre Umhangtasche und gab ihm das zweite Buch, „_Wege zur Macht_".

Severus erschrak merklich. Urplötzlich packte er sie unsanft am Arm. „Hast du darin auch gelesen?" fragte er mit bedrohlich funkelnden Augen. Laetitia schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", versicherte sie schnell. Severus ließ sie los. „Marsch ins Bett!" befahl er. „Ich rechne morgen mit dir ab." Laetitia schluckte und verschwand auf ihr Zimmer. Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch schlief sie ein.

Sie konnte nicht lange geschlafen haben, als sie jemand an stupste. „Severus", murmelte Laetitia schläfrig. Severus legte seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Wir müssen zurück nach Hogwarts", flüsterte er. Laetitia war sofort hellwach. „Was? Jetzt?" Severus nickte. „Ja, komm schnell, pack deine Sachen ein." Laetitia sprang aus dem Bett und warf alle ihre Habseligkeiten in einen Koffer. „Was ist passiert?" fragte sie. „Ich weiß es nicht. Dumbledore hat mich gerufen, er will mich in Hogwarts haben", gab Severus zurück. „Aber du hast ihn doch eben erst gesehen!" wunderte sich Laetitia. „Das beunruhigt mich ja gerade. Es muss irgendetwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert sein", gab Severus zurück. „Wie willst du denn den anderen deinen plötzlichen Aufbruch erklären?" fragte Laetitia weiter. „Das werde ich mir noch überlegen, je nachdem, was es in Hogwarts gibt. Bist du bereit? Dann komm, lass uns gehen."

***

Hogwarts. Das riesige Schloss thronte über dem See, trotz später Stunde immer noch gut beleuchtet und imposant anzusehen. Laetitia war froh zurück zu kommen, zurück nach Hause.

Sie und Severus trennten sich im zweiten Stock. Severus ging in Richtung Dumbledores Büro und Laetitia stieg weiter die Treppen hinauf zum siebten Stock, in dem sich der Eingang zum Ravenclawturm befand. Sie genoss jede Stufe, die sie hinaufging, jede einzelne, am liebsten hätte sie getanzt und gesungen, weil sie wieder da war. Sie atmete den typischen weihrauchartigen Duft der Flure ein und grüßte jedes Bild, das noch wach war. Spinner's End, Malfoy Manor, so unterschiedlich die beiden Orte gewesen waren, mit Hogwarts konnten sie nicht mithalten.

Letzten Endes stand sie wieder vor dem adlerförmigen Türknopf. Er schlief schon, das hieß, er würde nicht begeistert sein. „Hey, Vogel." Laetitia stieß ihn an. „Ich würde gerne rein." Der Adler hob ein Lied und schloss es sofort wieder. „Oh nein, nicht du schon wieder", grummelte er. „Diesmal ist es wirklich nicht meine Schuld, ich schwöre", verteidigte sich Laetitia. „Bitte lass mich nicht hier draußen stehen." Der Adler öffnete nun beide Augen und seufzte. „Als ob ich jemanden draußen stehen lassen würde! Ich halte es nur für angebracht, daran zu erinnern, dass es höflich wäre, meine Güte in dieser Hinsicht nicht zu sehr auszunutzen", meinte er. „Nun gut. Ich verspreche, es ist das letzte Mal", sagte sie und fügte dann jedoch schnell hinzu: „In diesem Jahr!" Der Vogel schien nun sogar amüsiert. „Gut, dass das Jahr nur noch zwei Tage dauert, nicht wahr?" Er seufzte schon wieder. „Gut, dann also das Einlassrätsel: Es fand einst ein Pferderennen statt, bei dem kurzfristig vorher die Regeln verändert worden waren. Den beiden gegeneinander antretenden Jockeys wurde gesagt: Heute gewinnt derjenige Reiter, dessen Pferd als_ letztes_ durch das Ziel kommt. Natürlich kam es so, dass nach dem Pistolenschuss beide Jockeys ihre Pferde auf der Startposition stehen ließen und keiner sich bewegte. Deswegen kam zu beiden Reitern ein alter kluger Mann und bat sie von Pferden herunter zu steigen und zu ihm zu kommen. Er sagte ihnen 3 Worte, und sie setzten sich sofort wieder auf die Pferde und trieben sie so schnell wie möglich zum Ziel. Nun die Frage: Was hat der alte Mann ihnen gesagt?" Das war das längste Rätsel, das ihr der Adler bisher gestellt hatte. Laetitia schaute ihn prüfend an: „Darfst du Erstklässler überhaupt solche langen Rätsel stellen?" fragte sie. Es schien, als grinse der Adler hämisch. „Na, willst du jetzt rein oder nicht? Streng mal dein kluges Köpfchen an, das Rätsel ist einfacher, als du denkst." Laetitia gab sich geschlagen und begann zu überlegen. Dabei ging sie eine Weile vor dem Adler auf und ab, während dieser sie amüsiert beobachtete. Wenn beide Reiter das Rennen gewinnen wollten, dann dürften sie eigentlich nicht ihre Pferde zum Ziel treiben. Es sei denn… „Ich hab's!" rief sie endlich und fügte hinzu, weil der Adler ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zugeworfen hatte: „Tut mir leid, ist schon spät, deswegen hat es was länger gedauert. Also, der Mann sagt: ‚Tauscht eure Pferde'." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, schwang die Tür beiseite und offenbarte den Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum.

Als sie die Schwelle übertrat, hatte Laetitia vollends das Gefühl, heimgekehrt zu sein. Sie stockte jedoch gleich hinter dem Eingang, als sie sah, dass auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin noch zwei Personen saßen. „Jungs!" rief sie, überrascht und erfreut zugleich darüber, dass sie noch wach waren. „Laetitia!" Joe und Michael sprangen auf ihre Füße, kamen Laetitia entgegen und umarmten sie. „Was ist denn los mit euch?" fragte Laetitia entsetzt, angesichts ihrer ernsten Gesichter. Joe biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Catrin ist entführt worden", hauchte er.

Der Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum schien einen Augenblick einzufrieren und es war Laetitia, als wenn eine kalte Hand nach ihrem Herzen greifen würde. Sie war unfähig etwas zu sagen oder sich gar zu bewegen und stand bloß regungslos da, entsetzt und geschockt. Dann spürte sie Joes leichte Berührung auf ihrem Arm. „Komm, setz dich mit uns auf das Sofa, wir können jetzt auch nicht schlafen." Laetitia tat, wie ihr geheißen und starrte wie die beiden Jungen wortlos ins Feuer. Wie konnte das passiert sein, wo doch Severus genau wusste, wer von den Todessern was tat? War es wieder Avery gewesen, der es doch tatsächlich gewagt hatte, Catrin unter Dumbledores Nase wegzuholen? Waren ihm nicht inzwischen sämtliche Alleingänge ohne Zustimmung der Allianz vergangen? Plötzlich zuckte Laetitia zusammen, als sie eine Erkenntnis traf. Nein, Nott war es gewesen. Nott, mit dem sie eben noch vergnüglich beisammen gesessen und gegessen hatte. Offensichtlich hatte er Severus Worte absolut fehlinterpretiert und gemeint, er habe bis zwölf Uhr Zeit, Catrin aus Hogwarts herauszuschmuggeln, bis Dumbledore zurückkam. Wie konnte er nur so dämlich sein? Jetzt war Catrin in den Händen der Allianz. Laetitia ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, als sie das Verlangen danach überkam, ihre Hände nach ihrem Vater auszustrecken und von ihm gehalten zu werden. Aber Severus war nicht hier und Laetitia war so geschockt, dass sie nicht einmal in der Lage dazu war, eine Träne über das zu vergießen, was hier geschah.

Langsam und allmählich, sowie die Stunden vergingen, wurde es heller im Gemeinschaftsraum, der Morgen nahte heran. „Vielleicht sollten wir zum Frühstück gehen", meinte Delux schließlich. Es war das erste Mal, dass zwischen den dreien gesprochen wurde, seitdem sie sich auf das Sofa gesetzt hatten. „Ich habe keinen Hunger", meinte Laetitia. „Ich auch nicht, Laetitia", gab Delux zurück. „Ich meinte ja nur, vielleicht sollten wir einfach hingehen."

Severus sah mit einem Blick zum Ravenclawtisch, was los war. Hatte es Albus etwa als unwichtig angesehen, dass Mr. Delux und Mr. Brakston offensichtlich über Catrins Entführung Bescheid wussten und Laetitia somit unterrichtet hatten, bevor er selbst es tun konnte? Nun, es hatte soviel zu diskutieren gegeben, vielleicht hatte Albus einfach vergessen, ihm dieses Detail mitzuteilen. Sogleich nach dem Frühstück winkte Severus Laetitia beiseite. „Du weißt es schon?" fragte er in einem selten sanften Tonfall. Seine Tochter nickte. „Ja", sagte sie bloß. „Laetitia." Er stupste mit seinem Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn. „Na, komm, sieh mich an." Sein intensiver Blick jagte Laetitia einen angenehmen Schauer durch den Körper. „Wir holen sie da raus. Versprochen." Mit diesen Worten drückte er sie an sich. Jetzt erst kamen Laetitia die Tränen, die sie vor Stunden hätte weinen sollen. Sie presste ihr Gesicht in seine Brust und versuchte dadurch die Ruhe und Sicherheit zu bekommen, die von ihm ausging. Severus würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um Catrin wieder zurück zu holen, das wusste sie. „Danke", flüsterte sie leise. Severus nahm sie bei den Schultern. „Keine Ursache", sagte er lächelnd. „Ich kann auch zeitweise ein ganz netter Vater sein." Laetitia lachte und schluchzte zugleich. „Zeitweise", unkte sie.

Als Laetitia gegangen war, hörte Severus hinter sich ein Räuspern. Er fuhr herum und sah Dumbledore, der dort aus dem Schatten trat. „Direktor, wollen Sie mir mit Ihrem amüsierten Lächeln sagen, dass Sie schon eine ganze Weile hinter mir stehen und Ihre Nase in _mein _Privatleben stecken?" schnaubte Severus. Warum nur zeigte selbst sein tödlichster Blick bei Dumbledore NIE eine Wirkung? Er lächelte bloß sanft. „Severus, nichts liegt mir ferner, als meine Nase in dein Privatleben zu stecken. Ich erlaube mir nur manchmal, mich zu vergewissern, dass du überhaupt eines hast." Und er fügte hinzu: „Und oft überrascht es mich zu sehen, dass du nicht nur _wirklich_ ein Privatleben _hast_, sondern zuweilen sogar so etwas besitzt wie Feinfühligkeit." Er schenkte Severus einen seiner berühmten Blicke über die Gläser seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg. Severus wusste nicht recht, ob er die Worte als Lob oder Beleidigung auffassen sollte. Dumbledore lag es auf den Lippen zu sagen, dass er stolz auf Severus und dass er ein guter Vater war. Aber Severus hasste es, wenn über Gefühle offen gesprochen wurde, wenn er nichts selbst davon anfing. Also beließ Albus es bei dem, was er bereits gesagt hatte und hoffte, dass Severus zumindest erahnen konnte, was er sagen wollte. Severus schnaubte. „Albus, es warten ernste Gespräche mit Alastor auf uns. Lass uns gehen", knurrte er.


	16. Kapitel 15: Eine schwierige Entscheidung

**Eine schwierige Entscheidung**

Severus stieß erst zu dem Treffen, als alle anderen bereits da waren. „Entschuldigt bitte, ich war...". Moody unterbrach ihn: „Wir wissen, wo du warst. Also, wo ist sie?" Severus sah ihn an. „Man war dumm genug, sie in den Kerkern Malfoy Manors _unterzubringen_." Er vermied das Wort „einsperren", doch Alastors Nerven ertrugen auch seine verschönende Sprache nicht. „Im Kerker?" bellte er getroffen. „Ich muss sie da raus holen… sofort!" Professor McGonagall hielt ihn fest. „Nun, Alastor, beruhige dich einmal. Wir dürfen nichts überstürzen. Lass Severus doch erst einmal ausreden", ermahnte sie ihn. Severus warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu und fuhr fort: „Die Allianz wird in binnen weniger Stunden ihre Forderungen an dich richten, durch die du Catrins Freilassung erwirken kannst. Sie möchten, dass all deine Auroren wieder in die Befehlsgewalt des Ministeriums kommen und du in deinen wohlverdienten Ruhestand trittst, das heißt, du musst deinen Aurorenclan auflösen. Wenn du das tust und zwar in binnen von einem Tag, also _heute_, werden sie Catrin nach dem Prozess gegen Rodolfus Leestrang – in dem du selbstverständlich nicht aussagen darfst – freilassen." Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape blickten zu Moody, doch dieser schwieg.

Ja, ohne zu Zögern, er war bereit für Catrin seine Berufung an den Nagel zu hängen. Ja, er war bereit, seinen Clan aufzugeben. Doch aussprechen mochte er es nicht ohne zu Zögern. Der Clan war seine Existenz, das was er sich mit eigener Arbeit in seinem Leben aufgebaut hatte. Er fühlte sich verantwortlich für jedes einzelne Mitglied, denn jeder einzelne von ihnen war selbst von ihm ausgewählt, handverlesen, und die meisten waren auch von ihm ausgebildet worden. All das wollte er nicht von jetzt auf gleich mit wenigen Worten zunichte machen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er es zunichte machen musste und würde, und zwar noch heute.

Dumbledore unterbrach das Schweigen: „Nun, Severus, du sagtest, man sei _dumm_ genug gewesen, Catrin nach Malfoy Manor zu bringen. Heißt das, diese Örtlichkeit bietet eine Gelegenheit, Catrin zu befreien?" fragte er. Severus wusste nicht, wie er darauf antworten sollte. Während dem Verlauf seines Gespräches mit Nott, Avery und Malfoy war ihm klar geworden, dass es eine Möglichkeit gab, Catrin zu befreien und den Schachzug der Allianz zunichte zu machen. Nur eine Möglichkeit, doch nichts, gar nichts, würde Severus dazu bringen, diese eine Möglichkeit zu akzeptieren. „Albus", setzte er schließlich an. „Es war dumm genug, weil Lucius seine gesellschaftliche Stellung mal wieder aufs Spiel setzt, indem er Geiseln bei sich hat." McGonagall hob die Augenbrauen. „Sagtest du Geisel_n_?" fragte sie. Severus berichtigte sich: „Im Moment befindet sich nur eine Geisel in seinem Kerker, aber wie ich euch bereits informierte, ist auch der Sohn unserer Zaubereiministerin in Gefahr und deswegen könnten aus einer Geisel bald zwei _Geiseln_ werden." Er sah Minerva vielsagend an. „Nun, ich warnte Milicent Bagnold bereits, Severus, keine Sorge", warf Dumbledore ein. „Aber ich befürchte, sie hat meine Warnungen nicht so ernst genommen, da sie auch die Allianz nicht ernst nimmt, wie du weißt. Sei es wie es sei, ich selbst habe Elphias Doge gebeten, ein Auge auf den Jungen zu werfen." Severus nickte zufrieden; Elphias Doge war ein langjähriger Freund Dumbledores und Mitglied im Orden des Phönix. Ein guter Mann. „Nun, Severus", fuhr Dumbledore fort, da Moody sich immer noch nicht geäußert hatte. „Was gäbe es also für Möglichkeiten, Catrin ohne Kampf und ohne, dass wir uns erpressen lassen müssen, zu befreien?"

Wieso musste dieser alte Mann so beharrlich sei? Severus holte tief Luft und sagte: „Keine." Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „Ich würde trotzdem gerne noch einmal alle Punkte mit dir durchgehen, um sicherzugehen, dass wir auch nichts übersehen haben", meinte er. Severus seufzte, denn er wusste, worauf das Gespräch hinauslaufen würde, noch bevor es Dumbledore selbst wusste. „Also, unser Vorteil ist, dass nun die gesamte Allianz denkt, du hättest den Befehl gegeben, Catrin zu entführen, sehe ich das richtig?" fragte Dumbledore. Severus nickte wortlos. „Gut, dennoch wäre es dumm von uns, dich Catrin befreien zu lassen", fuhr Dumbledore fort. Severus nickte wieder. „Richtig, Albus. Um auf Malfoys Gelände zu kommen, muss man sich am Tor identifizieren. _Ich_ komme zwar rein, aber wenn Catrin in dieser Zeit verschwindet, in der ich da bin, dann brauche ich ein wasserdichtes Alibi; das heißt, ich kann sie nicht befreien, so leid es mir tut. Sonst fliegt meine Tarnung auf", meinte er. „Severus, was wäre das denn für eine Logik, dass du Catrins Entführung befiehlst und sie dann befreist?" wandte Minerva ein. „Minerva, Todesser haben es nicht so mit Logik musst du wissen", gab Severus mit dunkler Stimme zurück. „Könntest du jemanden in das Gelände der Malfoys einschleusen?" fragte Dumbledore. Severus seufzte. „Vielleicht. Aber da gingen wir höchstes Risiko ein." Dumbledore fragte weiter: „Wie ist der Eingang des Kerkers geschützt, in dem Catrin gefangen ist?" Severus antwortete: „Bombensicher. Lucius hat die Tür magisch verriegelt und Avery, ich wiederhole, Avery hat einen Schutzring um die Tür gelegt."

Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille. „Ich verstehe", ergriff Dumbledore wieder das Wort. „Nun, ich schätze dennoch, dass du in der Lage wärest, den Ring aufzuheben?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage. „Ich habe mir die Sache noch nicht genau angesehen, aber ja, wahrscheinlich könnte ich", lenkte Severus ein und sah davon ab, Dumbledore erneut daran zu erinnern, dass er aber nun einmal nicht einfach zum Kerker spazieren und Catrin befreien konnte . „Sagen wir, du säßest dabei in einem anderen Raum, könntest du es dann immer noch?" bohrte Dumbledore weiter nach. Severus seufzte; er hatte doch gewusst, worauf das Gespräch hinauslief. „Vielleicht", sagte er diesmal. „Ganz vielleicht. Mit zauberstabloser Magie könnte ich allerhöchstens eine Lücke im Schutzring erreichen." Dumbledore sah Severus mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Zufriedenheit an. „Die Lücke wäre nicht groß", zerschmetterte Severus sofort alle Hoffnungen. „Wie groß?" wollte Dumbledore wissen. Severus sah ihn ernst an. Nun waren sie genau an dem Thema angelangt, das er hatte vermeiden wollen. „Gerade groß genug für ein Kind." Severus sagte es leise, gefährlich leise.

Stille trat ein. Niemand, aber auch niemand im Raum wagte zu sagen, was Severus befürchtet hatte. Er blickte in die Runde, Minerva, Albus, Alastor: Niemand schien es als Möglichkeit zu erachten, ein Kind Catrin befreien zu lassen. _Sein_ Kind Catrin befreien zu lassen. Severus konnte nicht umhin, er atmete einmal tief durch.

„Ich könnte es tun." Severus zuckte kaum merklich. Er brauchte nicht umzublicken, um zu wissen, wer da in den Raum getreten war. Verdammt noch mal, hatte dieses Mädchen denn überall ihre Ohren? Severus gab den anderen gar nicht erst die Chance, sich auf Laetitias Kommentar einzulassen. „Laetitia Snape", sagte er mit einer solchen Schärfe in der Stimme, dass selbst Dumbledore erschrak. „Ich gebe dir exakt drei Sekunden, um den Raum verlassen." Laetitia biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Sir, ich wollte doch nur…" – „Eins", begann Severus zu zählen und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er sie nicht anhören würde. „Sir, bitte", versuchte es Laetitia trotzdem noch einmal. „Zwei." Laetitia blickte flehend zu den anderen Lehrern im Raum – wollte denn niemand für sie das Wort ergreifen? „Drei."

Als Severus sich nun umdrehte, war Laetitia verschwunden. Minerva runzelte die Stirn. „Typisch, Laetitia ", lies sie verlauten, nicht ohne Bewunderung dafür, welche Wirkung Severus auf Laetitia hatte. „Wie kommt sie bloß auf die hirnrissige Idee, sie könne irgendetwas ausrichten?" Es war das erste Mal seit Severus gesagt hatte, Moody müsse seinen Clan auflösen, dass dieser sich regte. Er blickte Severus an, mit _beiden _Augen, nagelte ihn quasi fest. Severus wusste, was Moody verlangte. Er zögerte. „Was", fiel Minerva wieder ein. „Wollt ihr beide mit euren Blicken sagen?" Severus gab sich geschlagen. „Sie könnte", sagte er. Minerva blies ihre Backen auf. „Ach komm, Severus, hör doch auf. Was genau könnte sie schon ausrichten?" Severus gefiel nicht, in welchem Tonfall Minerva von Laetitia sprach. „Nun, sie hat zum Beispiel freien Zugang zu Malfoy Manor und kennt sich schon einigermaßen gut dort aus. Und niemand aus der Allianz würde ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmen", sagte er ruhig. „Tatsächlich?" Minerva zeigte sich wenig beeindruckt. „Nun, gut, sie hat freien Zugang zu Malfoy Manor. Und ja, sie könnte durch die Lücke in Averys Schutzring klettern. Aber sie könnte nicht die von Lucius magisch verriegelt Kerkertür öffnen."

„Doch sie könnte", sagten Severus und Moody gleichzeitig und Severus bemerkte, dass es ihn stolz machte, Minerva wiedersprechen zu können. Minerva blickte von einem zum anderen, dann schaute sie zu Dumbledore, doch dessen Körperhaltung zeigte deutlich, dass er sich aus dieser Sache nicht äußern wollte. „Alastor!" rief Minerva erbost. „Muss ich dich an die Lernverordnung zur selektierten Übermittlung von Zauberei an Minderjährige erinnern?" Mad-Eye Moody lächelte mild, falls man das Verziehen seines vernarbten Gesichtes als Lächeln deuten konnte. „Ja, Minerva, ich kenne diese Verordnung. Und auch, wenn sie mir ein Dorn im Auge ist, _ich_ habe mich an sie gehalten." Minerva brauchte ein paar Augenblicke, bevor sie verstand, was er ihr damit sagen wollte. „Severus!" rief sie dann, noch wütender als vorher. „Wie konntest du nur?" Severus hob die Augenbrauen. „Minerva", sagte er ruhig. „Ich lasse mir von niemand darin herein reden, was ich im Bezug auf meine Tochter zu tun und zu lassen habe. Von dir nicht und auf gar keinen Fall vom Ministerium. Und darüber will ich jetzt nicht weiter diskutieren."

„Danke für euer kleines Gespräch", ergriff nun Dumbledore wieder das Wort und verhinderte damit eine weitere Erwiederung von Minerva. „Ich sehe, es gibt also _doch_ eine Möglichkeit, Catrin zu befreien, ohne uns erpressen zu lassen." Severus wandte sich dem Direktor zu, seine Augen flackerten bedrohlich. „Nein, Albus", sagte er kühl. „Sie ist noch ein Kind. Es ist schon genug, dass ich täglich mein Leben riskiere. Ich werde aber nicht zulassen, dass Laetitia gefährdet wird. Wie kannst du bloß überhaut daran denken, sie in so ein Risiko zu stürzen?" Dumbledore sah ihn an: „Laetitia war da anderer Meinung. Sie weiß genau, um wie viel es geht: Um Catrins Leben, um Moodys Aurorenclan und um deine Existenz als Spion. Sie weiß genau, worauf sie sich einlässt. Und ich schätze, sie hat schon mehr Erfahrung darin, verbotenerweise in irgendwelchen Gebäuden herumzuschleichen, sei es in Hogwarts oder im Waisenhaus, als alle anderen Ravenclaws zusammen. Und du weißt, dass sie begabt ist, Severus, also, sie könnte. Bitte, Severus." Warum nur hatte der Direktor einen solchen Einfluss auf ihn? Severus schwieg – geschlagenen zehn Minuten, in denen niemand redete. „Gut", sagte er schließlich mit gepresster Stimme und zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Unter einer Bedingung: Die Sache muss ganz genau durchgeplant sein. Und sie soll es nicht allein tun müssen." Er blickte in die Runde. Niemand wiedersprach, weil niemand wusste, was er mit „nicht allein" genau meinte. „Schön. Da ihr keine Einwände habt, werde ich also das jetzt das goldene Ravenclawquartett rufen lassen."

Er räusperte sich. „Ich meinte… das was davon noch übrig ist."


	17. Kapitel 16: In Nacht und Nebel

**In Nacht und Nebel**

Severus und Laetitia schritten nebeneinander an der langen Hecke entlang, bogen in die Auffahrt ein und standen schließlich vor dem großen Eingangstor Malfoy Manors. Severus öffnete das Tor und lies Laetitia eintreten. Dann blickte er hinter sich. Wie vereinbart sprangen Michael und Delux hinter der Hecke hervor und liefen ebenfalls auf das Gelände. Severus schloss das Tor hinter sich. „Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt", flüsterte er und die beiden Jungs verschwanden sofort in der Dunkelheit.

Laetitia und Severus schritten den Weg entlang zum Hauptgebäude. Severus atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und Laetitia stellte dadurch erleichtert fest, dass er auch Angst hatte. „Du bist nervös, Severus", stellte sie fest, bemüht, einen unbesorgten Tonfall zu treffen, obwohl ihr Herz bis zum Hals klopfte und ihr die Kehle zuzuschnüren drohte. „Du auch, meine Liebe", gab Severus in gleicher Weise zurück. „Es wäre leichtfertig, nicht nervös zu sein. Die Frage ist, wer von uns beiden seine Nervosität vor den anderen besser unter Kontrolle bringen kann." Laetitia rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Darin bist du unschlagbar, das weißt du. Du solltest mal Poker spielen", meinte sie. Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Poker?" Es hörte sich so an, als probiere er den Klang des Wortes aus. „Ja, Poker. Ein Spiel der Muggel; sehr amüsant, wenn du mich fragst", erklärte Laetitia, froh, über etwas Belangloses reden zu können.

Sie und Severus erreichten den Haupteingang, der sich auch sogleich öffnete. Severus wandte sich seiner Tochter zu. „Wenn du noch irgendetwas fragen willst, dann ist jetzt die letzte Gelegenheit." Laetitia blieb unschlüssig stehen. „Es ist alles in meinem Kopf", sagte sie. „Ich weiß genau, wie es laufen soll." Severus sah in ihren Augen die Angst davor, einen Fehler zu machen. Das hier war nicht wie ein Streich, bei dem man gerade Mal eine Strafarbeit riskierte, wenn man erwischt wurde, wie in Hogwarts. Die Verantwortung, die auf Laetitias Schultern lag war groß, zu groß. Und auch Severus hatte Angst davor, dass es heute zu einer Eskalation zwischen ihm und der Allianz kommen könnte; mehr noch, hatte Angst davor, Laetitia zu verlieren und sich dann auch noch mit der Schuld konfrontiert zu sehen, sie selber in Gefahr gebracht zu haben. Leid und Schuld, die er, dessen war er sich sicher, nicht zu tragen imstande war. Severus nahm Laetitia bei den Schultern und wie immer, auch in dieser Situation, strahlte er nach außen eine unglaubliche Sicherheit aus. „Du wirst das schaffen, Laetitia. Das weiß ich. Du kannst es", sagte er ernst genau die Worte, von denen er wusste, dass Laetitia sie jetzt brauchte. Laetitia schluckte, dann nickte sie. „Ja, das weiß ich auch", meinte sie um einiges ruhiger. Nun, dachte sie bei sich. Er wäre der beste Pokerspieler aller Zeiten. Mit Sicherheit.

„Ah, die beiden Rückkehrer." Lucius Malfoy kam mit offenen Armen auf Vater und Tochter zu. Laetitia blickte in den Salon. Am Tisch saßen natürlich Avery und Nott, Narzissa und Draco, der vor lauter Freude darüber, dass „Titia" wieder da war, sein Essen ein gutes Stück über den Tisch verteilt hatte, und zwei Männer, die Laetitia noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass dies nicht die einzigen Gäste des Hauses waren; Laetitia ließ sich von dem Eindruck nicht täuschen, hier sei eine freundschaftlich verbundene Gesellschaft im Gange. Sie war sich vollkommen bewusst, dass sie nur so nett empfangen wurden, weil Severus zum Kreise der Todesser gezählt wurde und, dass die Anwesenheit so vieler Leute weniger auf Malfoys Gastfreundschaft als auf eine gute Bewachung Catrins schließen ließ.

„Setzt euch zu uns. Severus, kann ich dir irgendetwas anbieten? Einen Wein? Oder einen Cognac?" fragte Lucius. Severus schüttelte bedächtig mit dem Kopf. „Nein, danke, Lucius." Er setzte sich mit Laetitia zu Avery und Nott. Laetitia war wirklich froh über diese Platzwahl; sie hatte das kuriose Gefühl, selbst Averys Nähe eher aushalten zu können, als die der beiden anderen Gestalten im Raum. Avery und Nott waren für sie letztlich vertraut geworden; Laetitia wähnte sich in der Sicherheit, dass von diesen beiden keine Gefahr für sie ausging. Auch wenn es sicherlich eine instabile und temporäre Sicherheit war. „Na, Laetitia, steht Hogwarts noch?" fragte Avery in einem selten gehörten gut gelaunten Tonfall. „Ja", bestätigte Laetitia. „Es hat jedes Mal etwas Besonderes, dorthin zu kommen." Avery veränderte seine Mimik insoweit, dass es in etwa so aussah wie ein Lächeln. „Jeder Tag in Hogwarts ist etwas Besonderes. Die sechs Jahre dort waren unbezahlbar. Wir haben damals schon Angst und Schrecken verbreitet, nicht wahr Severus? Also, was wir da manchmal für Dinger gedreht haben…" – „Du solltest nicht anfangen zu erzählen, wenn du schon einen Intus hast, Lewis", unterbrach ihn Severus. „Nein, erzählen Sie nur weiter, Sir, ich finde das höchst interessant. Offensichtlich hat Vater Angst, er würde vor mir sein Gesicht verlieren", stichelte Laetitia, die sich zwischen Nott und Avery durchaus vor dem tödlichen Blick ihres Vaters gefreit fühlte. Die Runde lachte. „Jetzt guck nicht so, Severus", unkte Nott. „Du weißt, wie sie es gemeint hat." Er flüsterte Laetitia ins Ohr: „Lass dich bloß nicht von seiner ernsten Maske kleinkriegen. Wenn er eins nicht versteht, dann ist es, warum man etwas bloß _aus Spaß_ machen oder sagen kann."

Laetitia wollte etwas erwidern, doch in diesem Moment trat eine junge Frau in einem schwarzen Kleid den Raum. Sofort verwandelten sich die versammelten Todesser im Salon von einer vergnügten Gesellschaft zu einer ernsten Zusammenkunft. Nott und Avery, die beide lässig im Sessel mit jeweils einem Schwenker Cognac in der Hand gesessen hatten, stellten diese beiseite und richteten sich auf. Man hatte offensichtlich auf die Dame gewartet. „Laetitia", sagte Lucius. „Sag mal, würdest du bitte Draco ins Bett bringen?" Laetitia bekam einen Schreck, stand zwar sofort auf, jedoch warf sie ihrem Vater einen flehenden Blick zu. Wenn sie jetzt den Raum verließ, dann war das früher als geplant.

„Lucius." Severus erhob seine ruhige, dunkle Stimme. „Ich würde es gutheißen, wenn Laetitia zuerst noch eine kleine Mahlzeit bekäme. Wir haben leider das Abendessen in Hogwarts verpasst und ich möchte sie nicht ohne ein eben solches nach oben schicken."

„Natürlich." Wenn es eines war, worum sich die Todesser rührend sorgten, dann war es das Wohlergehen ihrer Kinder. Lucius verstand Severus voll und ganz und auch sonst war es nur selbstverständlich für einen Slytherin, einem Freund jeden Gefallen zu erweisen, um den er bat. „Narzissa, bitte, würdest du?" Lucius Malfoys Frau schob ihre langen blonden Haare zurück und stand auf, während sich Laetitia erleichtert wieder auf ihren Platz setzte. Ein randvoll gefüllter Teller würde ihr die Zeit verschaffen, die sie brauchte. Sie fing jedoch Severus Blick auf, der ganz eindeutig sagte: „Nun lass dich nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe bringen."

„Severus, möchtest du auch etwas? Es könnte nicht schaden", meinte Narzissa. Severus versuchte zu lächeln, schüttelte aber wieder den Kopf. „Sehr liebenswürdig, Narzissa, aber nein danke."

***

Es war an der Zeit. Catrin musste ihr Abendessen bekommen haben, damit war ein weiterer Besuch eines Todessers in ihrer Zelle für den heutigen Tag sehr unwahrscheinlich. Die Todesser hielten Rat, warteten wahrscheinlich auf eine Antwort Moodys und wähnten Laetitia im Bett. Laetitia aber schlich auf leisen Sohlen zu einem der Nebeneingänge des Anwesens, bedacht darauf, kein Geräusch zu verursachen und eben so mit gespitzten Ohren für Geräusche, die das Näherkommen eines Todessers ankündigen konnten.

So leise wie es eben möglich war, öffnete sie die kleine Tür. Erleichtert sah sie, wie Michael und Delux aus der Dunkelheit hervortraten. „Menschenskind, das hat aber lange gedauert", flüsterte Delux. „Mir ist schweinekalt." Laetitia legte den Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen und deutete den beiden Jungs an, ihr zu folgen. Sie hatte selbst noch nie den Eingang des Kerkers, der sich im Haus befand gesehen, doch Severus hatte ihr den Weg genauestens erklärt, nachdem es einige Diskussion darüber gegeben hatte.

_Rückblick_

_Der steinerne Raum des Kerkers war durch nichts beleuchtet, als durch eine Kerze, die in der Mitte des runden Tisches leise vor sich hin flackerte. „Haben Sie das verstanden?" fragte Severus ruhig. Die Jungen sahen sich an und nickten. „Gut", meinte Severus. „Und Schmiere stehen werden Sie ja wohl können." Delux grinste. „Ja, da haben wir Übung drin, Professor", sagte er. „Aber wie sollen wir denn überhaupt zu unseren jeweiligen Positionen kommen?" Severus antwortete: „Laetitia führt euch hin, sie weiß, wo sie sich befinden. Und dann geht sie zum Kerker." Er wandte sich seiner Tochter zu. „Was ist, Mrs. Snape, Sie gucken so, als würden Sie kein Wort von dem verstehen, was ich gesagt habe." Laetitia schüttelte den Kopf. „Tue ich auch nicht", bestätigte sie. „Und was genau", erhob Severus wieder die Stimme und klopfte dabei mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Tisch. „Verstehen Sie an der Sache nicht?" Laetitia hasste seine ungeduldige Art. „Nun, ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie die beiden gerade an diesen Orten postieren wollen, Sir", erklärte sie. „Können Sie sich das nicht denken? Natürlich weil der Weg zum Eingang des Kerkers genau durch die beiden genannten Flure führt. Ich wollte Ihnen das gerade erklären", meinte Severus. „Aber der Eingang zum Kerker ist doch außerhalb des Gebäudes", setzte Laetitia wieder an. Severus hob eine Augenbraue und musterte Laetitia prüfend. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was Sie zu dieser Annahme verleitet, aber nein, der Eingang zum Kerker ist innerhalb des Herrenhauses", sagte er dann. „Es gibt aber auch einen außerhalb des Gebäudes", beharrte Laetitia. „Nein, den gibt es nicht", gab Severus bestimmt zurück. „Sir, ich habe ihn doch mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen!" erwiderte Laetitia heftig. „Es ist mir egal, was Sie gesehen haben!" fuhr Severus Laetitia nun mit funkelnden Augen an. „Und wir werden auch jetzt nicht darüber diskutieren. Sie werden den Kerker durch den Eingang betreten und verlassen, den ich Ihnen sage, ist das klar?" Laetitia biss die Zähne zusammen. Wie unfair das wieder einmal war! Sie wusste doch genau, dass der Eingang existierte. Nun, sie musste sich damit abfinden, dass er in Severus Planung aber nicht mit einbegriffen war. „Ja", sagte Laetitia deutlich. „Es ist klar."_

„_Schön." Severus ärgerte sich, dass er sie angefahren hatte. „Also, den Flur von dem wir eben sprachen müssen Sie durchqueren…"_

„…_Am Ende des Flures hängt an der rechten Seite ein Wandteppich_", rief sich Laetitia Severus Worte in Erinnerung. Tatsächlich, da war er, ein hässliches Ding. „_Und hinter diesem_ _Wandteppich befindet sich eine Geheimtür._" Laetitia blickte noch einmal durch den Flur, bevor sie lautlos in den Geheimgang eintrat. „Lumos", flüsterte sie. Eine durch sehr enge Treppe führte in die Tiefe. Laetitia versuchte ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen, bevor sie die Stufen hinabstieg. Hoffentlich konnte sie überhaupt hören, wenn Michael oder Delux ihre Warnungen kundtaten. Und hoffentlich war Severus bereits dabei, Averys Schutzschild zu durchbrechen.

***

Die Allianz war nicht einmal annähernd vollständig anwesend, aber das war auch nicht von Nöten, um eine Diskussion zu führen.

Bellatrix Leestrange nickte Lucius zu. „Gut, Lucius, ich mache es." Sie wandte sich Severus zu. „Severus, ist er irgendwie besonders durch den Orden des Phönix geschützt?" Severus reagierte nicht, wie gebannt starrte er vor sich hin.

„Severus!" Severus fuhr zusammen. „Entschuldige, meine Liebe", sagte er, während in seinem Kopf höllische Schmerzen aufkamen, weil er nun zwei Dingen zugleich seine volle Aufmerksamkeit widmen musste. „Worum geht es?" Bellatrix warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, es war wieder einmal typisch Severus, ihr keine Beachtung zu schenken. „Ist der kleine Bagnold besonders durch den Phönixorden geschützt?" wiederholte sie. Severus musste sich schwer zusammen nehmen, um antworten zu können. „Ja." Es gab Informationen, die er preisgeben musste, um nicht in Verdacht zu geraten. „Elphias Doge wurde von Dumbledore höchstpersönlich beauftragt, auf den Jungen aufzupassen." Bellatrix wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Nun, dann wird es nicht leicht für mich", meinte sie. „Und welche Forderungen knüpfen wir an die Freilassung des Jungen?" Avery meinte: „Den Rücktritt der Zaubereiministerin." – „Was, um dann Dumbledore an ihrer Stelle zu sehen?" erwiderte Bellatrix empört. „Wir pressen meinen Mann frei, ist doch klar." Rabastan Leestrange sah seine Schwägerin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Rodolfus ist sein Leid selber Schuld, so leid es mir für ihn tut", meinte mit einer Härte, die keinen Zweifel darüber zuließ, wie wütend er über die Unvorsichtigkeit seines Bruders war. „Milicent Bagnold soll zurücktreten und Lucius als ihren Nachfolger vorschlagen." Eine Weile herrschte Stille. „Nicht schlecht, Rabastan", befand Nott. „Nur muss klar sein, dass Dumbledore vor Lucius den Vorzug bekommen wird. Alle Welt liebt ihn." Rabastan grinste. „Falls Dumbledore die Stelle überhaupt haben will", gab er zurück. „Severus, was meinst du dazu?" Diesmal hatte Severus zumindest direkt seinen Namen mitbekommen. „Ich weiß es nicht", gab er die unspezifischste Antwort, die ihm einfiel. „Dumbledore wird ja wohl schon einmal darüber gesprochen haben?!" meinte nun Bellatrix. Severus hatte keine Ahnung worum es ging, er versuchte bloß krampfhaft, seinen Zauber trotz Konversation nicht fallen zu lassen. „Nein, er hat noch nicht darüber gesprochen", sagte er. „Ich werde ihn das nächste Mal unauffällig darauf ansprechen, Bellatrix." Bellatrix nickte zufrieden. Dann sagte sie: „Apropos, hat unser kleiner Gast eigentlich schon etwas gegessen?" Lucius schaute sie fragend an. „Wie soll ich das verstehen, Bellatrix? Die Kinder meiner Freunde bekommen bei mir immer etwas zu essen", meinte er. „Ich meinte doch nicht Laetitia", ließ Bellatrix verlauten. „Ich meinte Moodys Enkelin." Severus Herzschläge schienen auszusetzen, während er auf Lucius Antwort wartete. „Oh, nein, das habe ich vergessen." Er wandte sich an Nott, der langsam das Gefühl hatte, immer dann angesprochen zu werden, wenn es um Essen ging. „Gregory, könntest du vielleicht dem kleinen Mädchen ihr Essen bringen?"

Severus Gedanken rasten. „Was macht ihr euch die Mühe?" fragte er sogleich. „Wenn sie morgen Abend wieder in Hogwarts ist, dann kann sie essen." Nott stand auf. „Severus, ich weiß, du kannst die Kleine nicht leiden. Aber solange Moody seinen Teil der Vereinbarung einhält, werden wir auch unseren Teil einhalten und seine Enkelin nicht hungern lassen." Wenn etwas schlimmer war, als ein Todesser ohne Hemmungen, dann war es ein Todesser mit Ehrgefühl im Leibe, so fand zumindest Severus.

***

Zur gleichen Zeit fielen sich Catrin und Laetitita um den Hals. „Laetitia! Mein Gott, was tust du hier?" – „Psst!" machte Laetitia. „Wir sind genau über dem Salon, wir dürfen keine Geräusche machen, sonst hören sie uns!" Catrin machte ein verständnisloses Gesicht. „Salon?" fragte sie. „Ja, wir befinden uns in Malfoy Manor. Das hier ist sein unterirdischer Kerker", erklärte Laetitia. „Aber weitere Erklärungen bitte später, wir müssen hier raus." Leise schlichen sie aus der Kerkertür. Laetitia hob ihren Zauberstab und sprach: „Visiblus." Vor ihnen wurde eine Art transparente Wand sichtbar. „Was ist das?" fragte Catrin fasziniert und wollte sie anfassen, doch Laetitia hielt sie fest. „Das ist ein Schutzschild, den man um den Kerker gezogen hat. Eigentlich müsste in ihm aber eine kleine Lücke sein, durch die bin ich eben auch reingekommen." Catrin runzelte die Stirn. „Nun, ich sehe aber keine Lücke", stellte sie fest. Laetitia hob wieder den Zauberstab und sprach erneut: „Visiblus." Die transparente Wand blieb unverändert. „Es ist zum Verrücktwerden! Eigentlich müsste der Spruch alle Magie sichtbar machen." Catrin sah sie an. „Wenn der Spruch richtig ist, dann besteht im Moment keine Magie, die eine Lücke in den Schild projiziert", folgerte sie. Unwillkürlich begann Laetitia zu Zittern. „Dann sitzen wir hier immer noch fest, Catrin", sagte sie. „Und ich sogar mit dir!" Warum erhielt Severus den Zauberspruch nicht mehr aufrecht? War er vielleicht abgelenkt worden? Oder dachte er mitunter, sie wäre längst schon wieder mit Catrin aus dem Kerker heraus? „Lass uns ein paar Augenblicke warten, ob sich nicht doch noch etwas tut", sagte Laetitia, als plötzlich über ihnen ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm zu hören war. Die beiden Mädchen zuckten zusammen. „Was war das?" fragte Catrin. „Ich schätze, das waren die Besen aus der Besenkammer", meinte Laetitia mit auf einmal trockenem Mund. „Michael warnt uns. Es kommt jemand."

Catrin und Laetitia sprangen schnell wieder in den Kerker und schlossen die Tür zu. „Colloportus", sprach Laetitia den Zauberspruch, mit dem wahrscheinlich auch Malfoy die Tür verriegelt hatte. „Laetitia, du musst dich verstecken!" rief Catrin. Laetitia blickte in Panik um sich. „Ja, wo denn bitteschön? Wie soll man sich denn in einem leeren Raum verstecken?" Warum hatte Severus denn seinen Zauber aufgehoben? Wenn Michaels Warnung kam, dann war noch genug Zeit, aus dem Kerker herauszukommen, ohne gesehen zu werden. Inzwischen jedoch musste es unmöglich sein, dem Todesser nicht mehr direkt in die Arme zu laufen, selbst wenn der Schutzring wieder durchbrochen würde. Es musste doch einen Grund geben, warum es Severus hatte soweit kommen lassen!

Laetitia packte Catrin am Arm. Und sie wusste auch welchen.


	18. Kapitel 17: Ein Stück Vertrauen

**Ein Stück Vertrauen**

Michael lief über seinen Flur in den nächsten, zu Joe, der in einem Wandschrank versteckt war. „Die beiden sind nicht rausgekommen!" flüsterte er mit entsetzt geweiteten Augen. „Die sitzen in der Falle! Mensch, was machen wir jetzt? Wir müssen runter, zu viert haben wir eine bessere Chance gegen den einen Todesser." Joe legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Du weißt, wie es das letzte Mal aussah, als wir vier einem Todesser gegenüber gestanden haben", meinte er. „Willst du die beiden allein lassen?" fuhr Michael ihn an. „Nein, das will ich nicht. Aber wir _müssen_ es", gab Joe zurück. „Das ist doch Wahnsinn!" rief Michael im Flüsterton. Delux atmete einmal tief durch. „Michael, bitte, ich versuche doch auch nur, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Professor Snape hat gesagt, egal, was passiert, wir müssen genau seinen Anweisungen folgen. Und die besagen, dass wir genau jetzt unsere Positionen verlassen müssen. Unsere Arbeit ist getan, wir müssen abhauen." Michael blieb stehen, steif wie ein Brett, obwohl Delux Anstalten machte, aus dem Wandschrank herauszutreten. „Ich kann jetzt nicht abhauen! Befehl ist doch nicht Befehl! Ich glaube nicht, dass Snape mit einer solchen Situation gerechnet hat. Und es wird ihn schwer trösten, wenn du später sagst: Nun, wir sind ja nur Ihren Anweisungen gefolgt, Professor", sprach er. Delux schluckte. „Weißt du, ich habe etwas von Laetitia gelernt", meinte er. „Es gibt Momente, da muss man für das eintreten, von dem man überzeugt ist und zwar bedingungslos. Und es gibt Momente, da muss man einfach das tun, was einem gesagt wird. Und für mich ist jetzt genau so ein Moment. Wenn eine Laetitia Professor Snape blind vertraut, dann können wir das auch. Wir haben nämlich nur einen minimalen Einblick in die Situation, mit einer unüberlegten Reaktion können wir Catrin und Laetitia nur noch mehr gefährden. Und wenn du nicht den dringenden Wunsch hast, heute Abend zu sterben, dann solltest du jetzt mit mir das Feld räumen."

Es gab selten Momente, in den Severus Snape Gott um etwas bat. Es waren stets Momente, in denen er selbst handlungsunfähig war. So wie jetzt, wo er nur darauf hoffen konnte, dass die vier Kinder das Richtige taten. Er hätte einiges darum gegeben, zu wissen, ob der sprechende Hut für Delux und Brackston auch das Haus Gryffindor in Betracht gezogen hatte. Er wusste es aber nicht und konnte so nur hoffen, dass die beiden nicht aus falschem Heldenmut versuchen würden, Nott zu folgen oder gar anzugreifen. Und er flehte geradezu darum, dass Laetitia im Recht gewesen war. Er konzentrierte seine gesamte Magie darauf, einen Schutzschild vor einer Tür zu durchbrechen, deren Position er nicht einmal kannte. Seine ganze Magie stützte sich nun auf die Worte seiner Tochter und Severus setzte volles Vertrauen darauf, dass sie die Wahrheit gewesen waren.

***

„Catrin, wir müssen am anderen Ausgang raus", sagte Laetitia aufgeregt. Catrin starrte Laetitia an. „Es gibt nur den einen Ausgang", gab sie zurück, genau wie Severus es auch gesagt hatte. „Ich bin hier schon ein paar Stunden drin, ich muss es schließlich wissen. Und jetzt hock dich in eine dunkle Ecke und zwar schnell!" Laetitia hörte nicht auf ihre Worte. Sie war bereits einmal hier gewesen, genau in diesem Kerker und auch, wenn sie selbst keine weitere Tür sah, wusste sie doch, dass eine da war. Laetitia drückte in ihrer Verzweiflung gegen die Wand, schlug dagegen, spuckte dagegen. Nichts passierte. „Gerate jetzt bitte nicht in Panik!" rief Catrin entsetzt, die sogleich einsah, dass es keinen Sinn machte, Laetitia ihre Idee auszureden. „Wenn es hier eine zweite Tür gibt, dann muss irgendeine Magie sie unsichtbar machen. Los, welche Zaubersprüche können bestehende Magie beenden?" In Laetitias Kopf hämmerte es. Sie ratterte alle Zaubersprüche, die sie kannte, rauf und runter, doch ihr fiel kein geeigneter ein. „Ich weiß keinen", heulte sie fast vor Wut und Angst. Catrin überlegte selbst fieberhaft. „Weißt du noch, wo du in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste die Tür mit der dem Protego- Zauberspruch geschützt hast?" rief sie plötzlich. „Opa hatte Schwierigkeiten, den Spruch aufzulösen, bis er so etwas sagte wie…" Catrin lag es auf der Zunge. „wie…" Wieso nur kam sie nicht drauf?

Wie ein Blitz schlug das leise Geräusch in die Körper der beiden ein, als Nott oben auf dem Flur die Geheimtür öffnete. „Wie…Ich hab's!" Catrin hob mit entschlossener Miene ihren Zauberstab, zeichnete mit ihm eine glatte Linie in der Luft und sprach dazu laut und deutlich: „_Finite Incantatem_."

Vor den Augen der beiden Mädchen wurde jene Tür sichtbar, durch die Laetitia mit Draco vor wenigen Tagen das erste Mal den Kerker betreten hatte. Laetitia und Catrin hatten keine Zeit, sich zu freuen, das wussten sie selbst. Laetitia hob sofort ihrerseits den Zauberstab. „_Alohomora_." Die Tür sprang auf, Catrin wollte heraus stürmen, Laetitia konnte sie im letzten Augenblick noch daran hindern, schloss die Tür jedoch schon vorsorglich hinter sich. Catrin fuhr herum. „Was…?" wollte sie fragen, doch Laetitia stand immer noch mit erhobenem Zauberstab da. „_Visiblus_". Wieder wurde vor ihnen eine transparente Wand sichtbar, doch dieses Mal mit einem gut zu sehenden, sauberen, kreisrunden Loch. Laetitia, die hörte, wie sich im Kerker die Eingangstür öffnete, ließ Catrin zuerst hindurch klettern und folgte dann schnellstens nach. Die beiden Mädchen liefen die Treppenstufen hinauf, auf den großen Rasen, berührten nur noch einmal kurz die Hand der anderen, dann rannten sie in entgegengesetzte Richtungen davon. Es musste ungesagt bleiben, was die eine der anderen wünschte. Laetitia wünschte sich bloß, Catrin lebend wieder zu sehen.

„_Alohomora_!" Laetitia stieg durch das Fenster des Zimmers, von dem sie wusste, dass der kleine Draco darin schlief. Dieser richtete sich erschrocken auf. „Ich bin es!" flüsterte Laetitia schnell und unterband damit in letzter Sekunde einen Schrei Dracos. Sie schloss das Fenster und duckte sich sofort darunter ab, als sie sah, wie Nott draußen im Mondlicht umher geisterte. „Was tust du da, Titia?" fragte Draco interessiert. Laetitia konnte kaum sprechen, so außer Atem war sie. „Ich erzähle es dir, ja? Aber keiner darf davon erfahren, sonst bringt mein Vater mich um", hauchte sie und hoffte inständig, dass der kleine Junge ihre Worte schluckte. Doch da nickte Draco schon eifrig. „Ich sag nix", versprach er der einzigen Freundin, die er hatte. Im gleichen Augenblick schien ein paar Flure weiter die Bombe geplatzt zu sein. Ein lautstarkes Gerede erhob sich, Stühle wurden gerückt, in ein paar Sekunden würde das ganze Haus von den Todessern durchsucht werden. Noch so eine Sache, die nicht geplant gewesen war. Laut Plan hätte Laetitia sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon wieder in ihrem Bett befinden müssen. Sie wusste, jetzt war es unmöglich, ungesehen in ihr Zimmer zu kommen und doch musste sie etwas tun; ihr leeres Bett war zu verräterisch.

„Draco", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. „Darf ich bei dir schlafen?" Draco sprang freudig auf und stand sogleich auf der Matratze. „Ja!" rief er. „Schlaf bei mir, Titia. Das ist toll!" Laetitia zog schnell ihre Klamotten aus, bis auf ihr T-Shirt und die Unterwäsche und schlüpfte unter Dracos Decke. „Ich erzähle dir gleich alles, Draco", flüsterte Laetitia. „Aber erst einmal müssen wir ganz still sein und wenn jemand kommt müssen wir so tun, als würden wir schon lange schlafen." Ihr eindringlicher Tonfall ließ Draco sie mit großen Augen anschauen, doch er legte sich sofort wieder hin. „Danke, Draco. Gut, dann machen wir jetzt die Augen zu." Draco blinzelte noch einmal leicht. „Aber gleich reden wir noch was, ja? Das ist kein Trick?" Laetitia schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Draco, das ist kein Trick. Komm, schnell, die Augen zu!" flüsterte sie, als sie draußen auch schon nahende Schritte hörte.

Ein ungutes, unbestimmtes Gefühl führte Averys ersten Weg in Laetitias Zimmer. Doch es traf ihn trotz allem mit einem gewaltigen Schlag, als er ihr Bett leer fand. Auf der Treppe zurück nach unten begegnete er Severus, der sich sogleich für die Unvorsichtigkeit hasste, den Weg zu Laetitias Zimmer eingeschlagen zu haben. „Du brauchst nicht nachzuschauen, Severus", sagte Avery mit erhobenen Zauberstab und glühenden Augen. „Sie hat es nicht mehr in ihr Bett geschafft." Severus fuhr ein nie gekannter Schreck durch die Glieder. Er fühlte sich erwischt und entlarvt. Doch er hatte gelernt, dass man auch in schier ausweglosen Augenblicken nie die Selbstkontrolle verlieren durfte. „Avery, ich weiß nicht wovon du redest!" sagte er annähernd so ruhig wie immer, doch fühlte er, wie sich sein Innerstes zusammenzog. Seine Hand tastete nach seinem Zauberstab. „Du weißt was ich meine!" rief Avery laut, was unten auf dem Flur nicht wenige Todesser zusammen trommelte. „Nein, weiß ich nicht", fauchte Severus. „Laetitia hat Catrin befreit, das ist doch wohl offensichtlich!" rief Avery völlig außer Fassung. „Was?" rief Severus, der das Gefühl hatte, der Boden wanke unter seinen Füßen. „Ich bitte dich, Lewis! Ich weiß zwar nicht, wo sie ist, aber wie bitteschön sollte Laetitia das gemacht haben?" Averys Zauberstab berührte nun Severus Brust. „Du könntest ihr geholfen haben, Severus Snape. Ich dachte du wärest mein Freund, aber du bist ein mieser Verräter." Nun zog Severus auch seinen Zauberstab und wich von Avery zurück. „Wenn du je mein Freund gewesen wärest, würdest du mir jetzt vertrauen, wie die anderen", fauchte er. „_Ich_ vertraue dir nicht, Severus!" ließ Bellatrix von unten verlauten, während alle anderen das Geschehen auf der Treppe atemlos verfolgten. „Und ich lasse mich nicht ungestraft einen Verräter nennen!" rief Severus. „Gut, Severus, es wird mir eine Ehre sein, dich in einem Duell zu vernichten." Avery hatte die Aufforderung verstanden. Doch bevor die beiden auch nur eine weitere Bewegung machen konnten, schritt unten Narzissa zu den angesammelten Leuten. „Könntet ihr verdammt noch mal bitte ruhig sein?" rief sie aufgebracht. „Laetitia und Draco schlafen schon!"

Grabesstille. Der Moment schien eingefroren zu sein. Narzissa betrachtete über alle Maßen erstaunt die Szene; mit dieser einschlagenden Wirkung ihrer Worte hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „W-was meinst du damit, Laetitia und Draco schlafen schon?" Avery hatte sich als Erster gefasst. „Was meine ich damit wohl, Lewis?" rief Narzissa mit der schneidenden Stimme einer wütenden Mutter. „Laetitia und Draco liegen zusammen in Dracos Bett und sahen bis eben noch sehr friedlich aus. Und ihr müsst hier einen Lärm veranstalten, der selbst Dornröschen aus ihrem Schlaf rausgerissen hätte!" Avery stürzte die Stufen hinab, lief ohne anzuhalten zwei Flure weiter und öffnete die Tür zu Dracos Schlafzimmer. Licht fiel auf das Bett und tatsächlich: Draco und Laetitia lagen dort, eng aneinander geschmiegt und boten ein friedvolles, unschuldiges Bild. Avery versuchte erfolglos, zu einem ruhigen Atem zu kommen. Leise schloss er die Tür wieder und lehnte sich mit einem Stöhnen gegen die Wand. Wie nur sollte er Severus je wieder unter die Augen treten?

***

„Also, ich werde es dir nicht verübeln, wenn du ihn umbringst", sagte Lucius, dem der Streit zwischen Avery und Severus mehr zugesetzt hatte, als die gelungene Befreiung Catrins, mit einer erbarmunslosen Härte. „Ach, Lucius, halt den Mund", meinte Bellatrix. „Behaupte nicht, du hättest nicht auch geglaubt, dass Avery Recht hatte. Es war die einzig logische Erklärung." Lucius wurde leicht blass im Gesicht, Bellatrix hatte ihn in eine Ecke gedrängt. „Von wegen, Bellatrix!" Nott bewahrte Lucius davor, eine ehrliche Erwiderung geben zu müssen. „Severus befand sich die ganze Zeit im Salon und es liegt weit außerhalb von Laetitias Fähigkeiten, Averys Schild zu durchbrechen. Sie wusste ja noch nicht einmal, dass Catrin hier eingesperrt war." Seine Brust schien ein weinig anzuschwellen. „Also für mich bestand nicht eine Sekunde Zweifel an Severus Loyalität." Sein Tonfall ließ ebenso wenig Zweifel über die Ehrlichkeit seiner Worte zu. „Du bist ja auch Nott, Nott", unkte Bellatrix, die genau wusste, warum der Zuspätkommer, der Vielfraß und der Spaßvogel Nott zum inneren Kreis des dunklen Lords gehört hatte: Wegen dieser Art von Gradlinigkeit, die kein anderer Todesser besaß, außer er.

Bellatrix wandte sich wieder Severus zu. „Könntest du dich auch einmal äußern, Severus?" fuhr sie ihn an. Seine Wortkargheit machte sie manchmal einfach rasend. „Avery hat meine Ehre mit Füßen getreten. Und das nicht zum ersten Mal", erwiderte Severus mit unterkühlter Stimme. Bellatrix, die seine Worte für Averys Todesurteil hielt, schwieg einen Augenblick. Dann meinte sie: „Severus, wir können uns den Verlust nicht leisten. Rodolfus ist schon fort, nicht auch noch Avery." Es war das erste Mal in der Todessergeschichte, dass Bellatrix Leestrange für das Leben eines anderen eintrat. „Habe ich nicht schon viel öfter das, was du Ehre nennst, mit Füßen getreten?" Severus musste fast lachen. „Nein, Bellatrix, das hast du nicht. Jemand, der sich als mein Feind bezeichnet, kann meine Ehre nicht beschmutzen", sagte er. „Avery aber ist mein ältester Freund. Er stand an meiner Seite, seit ich das erste Mal durch die Tore von Hogwarts geschritten bin. Ich hoffe, du kannst verstehen, warum ich seinen Worten mehr Wert und Schwere beimesse, als den deinen." Severus Stimme war so bitter, dass Nott unwillkürlich über die Situation seufzen musste. Wieder einmal stand er zwischen seinen Freunden und fühlte sich deswegen genötigt, etwas zu sagen. „Nun, du wirst ihn aber nicht töten wollen, Severus?" Es sollte wie eine Feststellung klingen, doch es war eher eine besorgte Frage. Severus blickte Nott in die Augen. „Nein, Gregroy, das will ich nicht." Lucius verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Und was um Himmels Willen soll dann mit ihm geschehen? In meinem Haus jedenfalls kann er nicht mehr bleiben", meinte er. „Nun, das sehe ich auch so. Avery soll verschwinden. Wir können seine unkontrollierte Mentalität in der Allianz nicht gebrauchen", gab Severus ernst zurück. Lucius stand auf, unbewusst dessen darüber, dass Severus gerade seine eigene Entscheidung zum Befehl gemacht hatte. „Gut, so soll es geschehen. Avery wird aus der Allianz verbannt."

Nott atmete einmal tief durch, wagte aber kein Wort des Widerspruchs, er verstand Severus Zorn. „Schön." Bellatrix war ganz und gar nicht zufrieden, doch selbst sie sah ein, dass Averys Verhalten nicht ohne Konsequenzen geduldet werden konnte. Sie wechselte das Thema: „Ich finde der Streit hat unter den Tisch gekehrt, dass die Flucht der Enkelin von Moody eine schwere Niederlage für die Allianz ist. Wir müssen schnell handeln und eine passende Antwort darauf finden. Unsere Männer sind wütend und Moodys Leute werden deswegen mit dem Leben bezahlen müssen. Und ich werde noch heute den Sohn von Milicent Bagnold herbringen." Ihr fanatischer Enthusiasmus ließ ihre Augen blitzen. „Wir werden niemanden mehr hier herbringen, Bellatrix", meinte Severus plötzlich donnernd. „Meine Güte, ich kann schon nicht begreifen, warum hier gesuchte Todesser ein- und ausgehen dürfen, wie es ihnen passt" – er warf Bellatrix einen vielsagenden Blick zu – „Aber mich an deiner Stelle, Lucius, würde das heutige Geschehnis doch anmahnen, mehr Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Jemand wusste um deine Verwicklung in Catrin Moodys Entführung und dieser jemand war heute Abend hier und es ist ihm bestimmt nicht entgangen, wer sich hier alles befindet. Wir müssen den lagerähnlichen Zustand hier noch heute auflösen und einen anderen Stützpunkt finden, der sicher ist."

Lucius wusste, dass Severus Recht hatte. Doch fühlte er sich im Stillen wie der Anführer der Allianz, da ihm der dunkle Lord während seiner Herrschaft noch vor den anderen Todessern des inneren Kreises eine besondere Stellung eingeräumt und ihm mehr Verantwortung übertragen hatte, als den anderen – eine Tatsache, durch die sich Lucius immer wie der zweite Mann des Regimes gefühlt hatte und die ihn nun, so glaubte er, zum ersten Mann machte. Und dass die Allianz in seinem Hause ein- und ausging, hier die wichtigsten Entscheidungen getroffen wurden, kurz, dass in seinem Anwesen alles zusammenlief, schien ihn nur in dieser Position zu festigen. Lucius blickte Severus an, zwischen seiner gesunden Vernunft und seinem ungesunden Stolz hin- und hergerissen. „Severus hat Recht, Lucius", meinte Nott. „Ich weiß!" fauchte Lucius in einer für die anderen unverständlichen Heftigkeit. Severus stand von seinem Sessel auf. „Gut, dann sind wir uns ja einig." Er wusste, heute hatte die Allianz vielleicht eine Niederlage erlitten, aber diese Niederlage war nun sein Sieg; seine Position in der Allianz war gestärkt daraus hervorgegangen und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht war sie nun stärker als die aller anderen.


	19. Kapitel 18: Adler

**Adler**

Die Sonne strahlte in Dracos Zimmer und trotz des Winters breitete sich dadurch im Raum eine behagliche Wärme aus. Als Laetitia die Augen aufschlug, sah sie, dass Severus in voller Größe im Raum stand. Sein Gesicht war blass und ausdruckslos wie immer und sein Blick gewohnt ernst. Mit seinem pechschwarzen Umhang sah er in dem sonnendurchfluteten Raum gänzlich fehl am Platze aus. Als er sah, dass Laetitia aufgewacht war, zeichnete sich ein seltenes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ab. „Guten Morgen", sagte er. Laetitia, der mit einem Schlag die gestrigen Ereignisse bewusst wurden, sah an seinem Lächeln deutlich, dass alles glatt gelaufen war. Sie sprang aus dem Bett und umarmte ihren Vater. „Nun mal ruhig mit den jungen Pferden!", lachte Severus. „Es ist alles gut?" flüsterte Laetitia ihm ins Ohr. Severus drückte sie an sich. „Ja", gab er zurück. „Alles ist gut. Ich bin stolz auf dich". Er hatte eigentlich noch viel mehr zu sagen, doch das würde warten müssen. Für Laetitia aber waren diese Worte schon genug.

Hinter dem Vorwand, in der Winkelgasse Einkäufe zu erledigen, fanden Severus und Laetitia ein paar ruhige Minuten außerhalb von Malfoy Manor und konnten Vertrauliches miteinander besprechen. Laetitia genoss dies sehr. „Nun frage ich mich aber, was mit dieser zweiten Tür los ist", meinte sie. Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, die zweite Tür. Entschuldige bitte, dass ich dir nicht sofort geglaubt habe. Es war nur, weil ich das Gelände der Malfoys eigentlich in- und auswendig kenne und ich die Tür nicht kannte. Ich habe Malfoy unauffällig ein wenig ausgefragt. Er meinte, der Eingang, den ich kenne, sei genug versteckt und könne bei einer Hausdurchsuchung nicht entdeckt werden. Den zweiten Eingang jedoch mitten auf dem Gelände musste er zusätzlich magisch schützen, damit man ihn nicht sehen kann".

„Aber warum konnte ich ihn dann sehen? Jedenfalls dieses eine Mal?", wollte Laetitia wissen. „Gute Frage", meinte Severus. „Ich schätze, es hatte etwas mit Draco zu tun. Vielleicht hat Malfoy sichergestellt, dass nur Angehörige seiner Familie Zutritt zu dem Kerker haben. Vielleicht wollte er auch nur selbst Zutritt zu diesem Eingang haben, hat aber einen Fehler gemacht und Draco konnte als sein Fleisch und Blut auch die Tür zum Erscheinen bringen. Genau weiß ich es aber auch nicht. Wir können froh sein, dass es passiert ist, sonst wären wir jetzt wohl beide tot". Severus wollte Laetitia noch einmal drastisch vor Augen führen, was für ein Risiko sie eingegangen waren, denn er sah die Gefahr, dass Laetitia die Geschichte nur als ein großes Abenteuer ansah.

„Was passiert denn jetzt?", fragte Laetitia weiter. „Die gesuchten Todesser haben noch gestern Nacht das Gelände verlassen. Und auch wir werden noch heute aufbrechen", erklärte Severus. „Gehen wir nach Hogwarts?". Laetitia sah Severus hoffnungsvoll an. „_Du_ gehst nach Hogwarts", antwortete Severus. Laetitia klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. „Und du? Wo gehst du hin?". „Wir haben einen neuen Stützpunkt für die Allianz der Todesser ausgemacht. Ich werde mich dort aufhalten und versuchen zu verhindern, dass unsere Leute Moodys Leute martern. Seit gestern Abend sind schon zwei von ihnen der Allianz zum Opfer gefallen". Severus wusste, dass sich Laetitia damit nicht zufrieden geben würde. „Und warum gedenkst du, mich nicht mitzunehmen?". Sie war sichtlich beleidigt. „Ich erinnere dich daran, dass du zwölf Jahre alt bist. Ich habe lange genug mit angesehen, in was für Gefahren es dich bringt, hautnahen Kontakt mit Mitgliedern der Allianz zu haben", erwiderte Severus ruhig. „Und als dein Vater möchte ich dich in Sicherheit wissen. Hogwarts ist der sicherste Ort dieser Erde". Laetitia war ganz und gar nicht zufrieden. „Mir krümmt keiner auch nur ein Haar!", rief sie. „Du brauchst gar nicht erst anfangen zu jammern. Unser neuer Stützpunkt ist ausnahmslos nur für die Mitglieder der Allianz bestimmt, daran gibt es nichts zu rütteln", meinte Severus. „Und dafür hast du wahrscheinlich selbst gesorgt!", maulte Laetitia. Severus runzelte bedenklich die Stirn. Seine Geduld war wahrlich nicht die Beste. „Ja, das habe ich sogar. Aber aus anderen Beweggründen", stellte er richtig.

„Und aus welchen?", fragte Laetitia aufgebraucht. „Jedem anderen wäre es egal, wenn ich mitkäme, Nott würde sich sogar freuen. Jeder andere normale Mensch würde mit seiner Tochter die Ferien verbringen wollen! Warum musst gerade du immer so ablehnend und eisern sein?".

„Laetitia". Severus sprach nur ihren Namen mit seiner dunklen und tiefen Stimme aus, doch sein Tonfall und sein Blick zeigten gleichzeitig deutlich, dass Laetitia jetzt besser aufpassen sollte, was sie als nächstes sagte.

„Severus, bitte", versuchte sie es noch einmal, nun so höflich wie eben möglich. „Ich finde die Aussicht nicht gerade erfreulich, dich bis zum Ende der Ferien nicht mehr zu sehen".

„Ich werde vielleicht auch in Hogwarts mal nach dem Rechten sehen und außerdem dauern die Ferien ja überhaupt nicht mehr lange", meinte Severus entgegenkommend. „Außerdem haben wir beispielsweise Averys wegen gute Gründe für eine strikte Geheimhaltung". Er warf ihr einen bedeutsamen Blick zu. „Na schön". Laetitia gab sich geschlagen. „Es ist ja auch wirklich schrecklich, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren", stichelte Severus mit ironischem Lächeln. Laetitia boxte ihn in die Seite. „Sehr witzig", unkte sie.

„Ich habe auch einen guten Zeitvertreib für dich", meinte Severus schließlich. „Du wirst einen Aufsatz über fünf Pergamentrollen schreiben, warum genau du dich für schwarzmagische Zirkel interessierst". Laetitia starrte ihn an. „Fünf Pergamentrollen?", rief sie entsetzt. „Womit habe ich das verdient?". Severus war nun wieder völlig ernst geworden. „Ich erinnere dich daran, dass du dir ungefragt Bücher aus meiner Bücherei genommen hast. Das heißt, du hast mir zwar in die Hand versprochen, nicht über die Allianz der Todesser zu forschen, aber du hast dich nicht daran gehalten. Schreibe den Aufsatz offen und ehrlich und ich werde mich anschließend mit dir zusammen setzen und wir beide werden ein ruhiges, aber ernstes Gespräch miteinander führen". Laetitia war plötzlich ganz froh, ihren Vater zumindest für die nächste Woche in einiger Entfernung zu wissen. „Ja, Papa", seufzte sie.

xxx

Das Ravenclawquartett war wieder glücklich vereint und das erneut gemeinsam erlebte Abenteuer hatte die vier wieder ein Stück mehr zusammengeschweißt. Natürlich mochten sie die anderen Ravenclaws aus ihrer Klasse, aber dennoch fühlten sie sich als ein Quartett, eine Clique und sie fühlten sich dadurch verbunden, stark und unangreifbar. Und besonders der Fakt, dass Catrin derart in Gefahr gewesen war, hatte sie nochmal hautnah erfahren lassen, welchen Wert die jeweils drei anderen für sie darstellten. Laetitia spürte nun einen gewissen Rausch in sich, als sie mit Michael, Joe und Catrin nachts durch die Flure schlich. Es hatte immer einen Reiz an sich, etwas zu tun, was nicht erlaubt war, doch gleichzeitig war Laetitia froh um die Gewissheit, dass Severus nicht in Hogwarts war. „Und du bist wirklich sicher, dass du das Buch gesehen hast?", versicherte sich Laetitia noch einmal im Flüsterton. „Ich bin mir zumindest sicher, den Titel schon mal gehört zu haben!", gab Delux zurück. „Und das könnte bedeuten, dass wir es bereits in der Hand hatten, als wir die ganzen Bücher durchsucht haben! Nur haben wir wahrscheinlich nicht gerade viel Aufmerksamkeit darauf verwandt!".

„Na, dein Gedächtnis möchte ich haben", meinte Catrin bewundernd. „Ich frage mich nur", fügte sie dann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen hinzu. „Warum wir jetzt mitten in der Nacht zur Bibliothek gehen anstatt morgen am helllichten Tage!". „Nun, tagsüber kommt man schlecht in die verbotene Abteilung", gab Delux trocken zurück. Catrin blieb sofort stehen. „_Verbotene_ Abteilung? Davon habt ihr mir kein Wort gesagt! Da mache ich nicht mit".

„Stell dich nicht so an, Leichenenkelin". Laetitia hörte sich kühner an, als sie war. „Schließlich muss ich mich doch fünf Pergamentrollen darüber auslassen, warum genau ich mich für schwarzmagische Zirkel interessiere. Und wie soll ich die bitteschön ohne neue Informationen voll kriegen?". Catrin schnaubte. „Mach dir ruhig selber Mut, Laetitia". Doch dann gab sie sich einen Ruck. „Ich stehe von mir aus Schmiere".

Sie erreichten die Bibliothek. Michael öffnete die Tür zur Bibliothek und leise traten die vier ein. Das Mondlicht fiel durch die hohen Fenster und schenkte dem Raum sein schwaches Licht. Allein hätte sich wahrscheinlich niemand der vier um diese Zeit hierher getraut, aber in Anwesenheit der anderen ängstigte sich niemand. Auf leisen Sohlen schlichen sie zu dem Bereich, der abgetrennt war und fanden die Tür zu ihrer Verwunderung offen. Schultern zuckend sahen sich die vier an und Laetitia winkte den beiden Jungs, mit ihr einzutreten. „Wehe, ihr fasst ein Buch an, außer dem, das wir suchen. Ich habe keine Lust, einen von euch diese Woche beerdigen zu müssen", raunte Catrin ihnen zu.

Die drei sprachen den „Lumos"-Zauber und leuchteten an den Regalen entlang. Plötzlich zuckte Delux zusammen. „Da war ein Geräusch!", flüsterte er. „Mach dir nicht in die Hosen, Delux", kicherte Laetitia leise. „Ich habe nichts gehört".

„Catrin?", rief Delux ungeachtet dessen. „Ist die Luft rein?".

„Ihr seid gerade mal eine Minute da drin. Was soll sich groß getan haben?".

„Dann ist jemand hier drin", befand Delux. Laetitia bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Jetzt mach uns keine Angst, Joe", ließ auch Michael verlauten, doch unbeirrt leuchtete Delux nun durch die Gänge und tatsächlich, am Ende des Ganges stand eine schwarze Gestalt.

Die Zeit schien ein paar Augenblicke still zu stehen. Dann sagte ihr Gegenüber: „Was sucht ihr Ravenclaws hier in der verbotenen Abteilung?".

„Wer bist du?", stellte Laetitia die Gegenfrage, ihren Zauberstab ebenso wie Joe auf den Jungen gerichtet. „Mein Name ist Julius Rise. Die Slytherins nennen mich Adler". Er trat näher an die drei heran und Laetitia konnte im schwachen Mondlicht erkennen, dass dieser Junge tatsächlich das Slytherinemblem auf dem Umhang trug und nicht älter als fünfzehn sein konnte. Sie ließ den Zauberstab sinken. „Du bist mir noch nie unter den Slytherins aufgefallen", sagte sie misstrauisch.

„Du bist mir dagegen des Öfteren aufgefallen, Laetitia Snape", gab Adler gedehnt zurück. „Was auch kein Wunder ist, weil du ständig wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen auf dich aufmerksam machst. Ich bevorzuge ein weniger auffälliges, bedachteres Verhalten". Laetitia hob die Augenbrauen. „Bist du hier, um mit mir in einen Streit anzufangen?", fragte sie. „Nein", gab der Junge sachlich zurück. „Ich bin hier, um ein Buch zu suchen, an das ich tagsüber nicht herankomme. So wie ihr". Die drei Freunde hielten es nicht für notwendig, das zu bejahen. „Was für ein Buch sucht ihr?". Er war offensichtlich interessiert. „Ich kenne mich ganz gut hier aus, müsst ihr wissen". Laetitia hob erneut die Augenbrauen. „Wir suchen _Wege zur Macht_". Adler pfiff einmal kurz durch die Zähne. „Ihr glaubt nicht wirklich, dass ihr an einer Schule, in der Dumbledore Direktor ist, ein solches Buch in die Hände bekommen könnt?". „Nun, du scheinst es ja zu kennen", sagte Michael. „Richtig, ich habe es sogar gelesen", behauptete Adler. Die drei horchten auf und waren plötzlich ganz interessiert an dem Slytherin. „Was ist das für eine Art Buch?", fragte Laetitia. „Wieso interessiert ihr euch dafür?", gab Adler zurück. Die drei sahen sich an. „Nun… wir, wir interessieren uns für schwarzmagische Zirkel", sagte Laetitia langsam. „Und wieso sollten sich drei Ravenclaws für schwarzmagische Zirkel interessieren?", wollte der Slytherin wissen. „Das geht dich nicht wirklich etwas an", meinte Michael. Einen Augenblick schwiegen sich die vier an. „Was für ein Buch suchst du?", erhob schließlich Joe die Stimme. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Adler seltsamerweise. „Ich suche nicht nach einem bestimmten Titel, sondern nach einem Buch, dass mir mehr über die rote Kristallkugel sagen kann". „Die rote Kristallkugel? Was ist das?", meinte Laetitia. „Das geht dich nicht wirklich etwas an", gab nun Adler zurück. Dann fragte er mit einer plötzlichen Direktheit: „Was wisst ihr über die Allianz der Todesser?".

Laetitia schnappte nach Luft. „Die Allianz der Todesser? Darüber werden wir nicht reden", sagte sie. „Auch nicht, wenn ich euch im Gegenzug den Inhalt der _Wege zur Macht_ verrate?". Michael und Delux schauten sich abschätzend an, doch Laetita schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, auch dann nicht". Laetitia wusste, dass sie momentan dabei war, vollen Bewusstseins ein Verbot zu umgehen, das Severus ihr klar und deutlich gegeben hatte. Doch es war etwas anderes, diesem Jungen etwas über die Allianz der Todesser zu erzählen. Denn es gab gar nichts, rein gar nichts, durch das sie es wagen würde, Severus Vertrauen so sehr zu enttäuschen.

Plötzlich zuckten die vier gleichzeitig zusammen, als sie ein Geräusch hörten. „Das ist Catrin, sie warnt uns. Wir müssen raus hier".

Am Ausgang der Bibliothek sagte Adler hastig zu Laetitia: „Komm morgen in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Ich möchte mit dir reden".

Laetitia sagte nichts, sondern stob wortlos mit ihren drei Freunden in Richtung Ravenclawturm davon.

xxx

„Julius Rise? Wer soll das sein?", fragte Matthias, der in den Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben war, während Mariella und Dennis zu ihren Eltern gefahren waren.

„Du kennst ihn nicht?", staunte Laetita. „Er ist in eurem Haus! Das ist so ein ganz seltsamer Typ, ich schätze mal so circa vierte Klasse und…"

„Ach, du meinst Adler!", unterbrach sie Matthias.

„Ja genau! Den meine ich".

Matthias zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wieso fragst du nach ihm?".

„Ich habe ihn gestern in der Bibliothek getroffen", erzählte Laetita. „Und er sprach mich an".

„Er hat mit dir _gesprochen_?", rief Matthias überrascht.

„Ist das so etwas Besonderes?", wollte Laetitia wissen.

„Ja, sicher", beurteilte Matthias. „Er hält die meisten Leute für unter seiner Würde. Besonders, wenn sie aus einem anderen Haus kommen oder jünger sind als er".

„Klingt mir ja nicht besonders sympathisch", fand Laetitia.

„Nun, er hält sich immer sehr für sich, macht ein Mysterium um seine Person und dem, was er tut. Er geht gerne raus und kommt stundelang nicht wieder. Keiner weiß, was er währenddessen macht. Ein paar Slytherins fahren voll auf ihn ab und bewundern ihn".

„Und wie ist er im Unterricht?", wollte Laetitia wissen.

„Unsagbar gut ist er", erzählte Matthias. „Er ist mit Abstand der Beste in seinem Jahrgang, ein Ausnahmeschüler. Man erzählt sich, Snape wollte ihn letztes Jahr direkt in die Fünfte, statt erst in die Vierte aufsteigen lassen, das hat es in Hogwarts noch nie gegeben. Aber Dumbledore hatte wohl irgendwas dagegen".

„Snape hält also jedenfalls viel von ihm", stellte Laetitia fest.

„Ja, das stimmt. Und Adler hält viel von Snape, das kannst du mir glauben. Er lässt sich von nichts und niemandem etwas sagen, nur von Snape". Matthias lachte Laetitia an. „Ein bisschen so wie du".

„Haha", machte Laetitia. „Nun, wenn Snape viel von ihm hält und umgekehrt, dann kann ich mich ja auch mal mit ihm einlassen. Mal sehen, was hinter seinen Eigenheiten steckt".

Matthias hob die Augenbrauen. „Dann lass mich an dem Wissen teilhaben, wenn es soweit ist".


	20. Kapitel 19 Allein gelassen

**19**

**Allein gelassen**

Als Laetitia in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum trat, saß Adler am Kaminfeuer, neben ihm Ben und noch zwei andere Jungs, die Laetitia aber nicht kannte. Sie waren in ein Gespräch vertieft, doch als Adler Laetitia erblickte, erhob er sich. „Entschuldigt mich", sagte er hoheitsvoll zu den anderen und schritt ohne eine weitere Erklärung auf Laetitia zu, dann an ihr vorbei aus dem Raum. Laetitia deutete das als stumme Aufforderung, ihm zu folgen und trat nun ihrerseits hinaus, ohne auf die fragenden Blicke der anderen zu achten. Adler stand unbeweglich im Flur. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du kommst".

„Nun, da bin ich. Was willst du also?".

„Komm mal mit". Die zwei schritten zusammen den Flur entlang. Laetitia musste im Stillen über den Jungen grinsen. An seiner ganzen Art und Weise, wie er sich bewegte, war deutlich abzusehen, dass er ihren Vater studiert hatte und das bis ins kleinste Detail. Adler musste Severus wirklich vergöttern. Um die Stille zu füllen, fragte Laetitia: „Bist du mit Ben befreundet?".

„Dem Quidditchkapitän?", gab Adler gedehnt zurück, als wäre Ben eine Art Fremder.

„Ja, genau dem. Du hast eben noch neben ihm auf dem Sofa gesessen, Julius".

Adler machte eine geringschätzige Handbewegung. „Er ist ein hohlköpfiger Grobian. Er fragte mich über die Herstellung des Gregor-Zaubertrankes, den muss er zurzeit bei Snape brauen".

„Der Gregor-Zaubertrank?".

„Ja, davon hat eine Erstklässlerin natürlich keine Ahnung. Kannst du ja mal nachlesen".

Laetitia rollte mit den Augen, sagte aber nichts.

„Jedenfalls hat Ben auch keine Ahnung davon, weil er Anfang des Schuljahres so viel verpasst hat. Und er muss ja irgendwie seine ZAG's schaffen".

„Und du hilfst ihm den Stoff aufzuholen? Du gehst in die vierte Klasse!", rief Laetitia ungläubig.

Adler hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich bin der einzige an dieser Schule, der in der Lage wäre, ein Ohnegleichen in einer UTZ-Prüfung für Zaubertränke zu schaffen".

„Bescheidenheit ist nicht gerade deine Stärke", kommentierte Laetitia.

Adler gab darauf nichts zurück, sondern führte Laetitia eine kleine steinerne Treppe hinauf und dann, ganz plötzlich, wandte er sich zur Seite und murmelte dort, wo inmitten der Steinwand scheinbar sinnlos längs ein Holzbalken eingesetzt war: „Weinrautenessenz". Die Wand öffnete sich und dahinter verbarg sich ein Raum.

Laetitia trat mit offenem Mund hinter Adler ein. „Was ist das hier?", wollte sie wissen und blickte um sich. Es handelte sich um eine Art Arbeitszimmer in Verbindung mit einem Labor.

„Ich nenne es mein Studium. Hier kann ich ungestört ein paar Dinge ausprobieren".

„Wie hast du den Raum gefunden?".

„Professor Snape hat ihn mir gezeigt. Er wollte, dass ich ein eigenes Arbeitszimmer habe".

Laetitia starrte ihn an und etwas veränderte sich in ihrem Blick. Wer war dieser Junge, den sie zuvor überhaupt noch nie gesehen hatte, und den ihr Vater offensichtlich so gönnerhaft behandelte und bevorteilte? „Kein Wunder, dass Snape ihn toll findet", dachte sie selbstironisch. „Adler vergeudet bestimmt keine Zeit mit Albernheiten".

Adler schien so ungefähr zu erahnen, was Laetitia dachte. „Er wird in letzter Zeit anderes im Kopf gehabt haben, als dir davon zu erzählen", fügte er an.

Laetitia ließ das unkommentiert. Daraufhin setzte Adler sich und machte eine einladende Handbewegung, damit Laetitia es ihm gleich tat. „So", sagte Laetitia da. „Was willst du jetzt von mir?". Sie wollte es nicht, aber ihr Ton war unfreundlich.

„Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich jemanden gesucht, der mit mir zusammenarbeitet", begann Adler. „Immer wieder habe ich den einen oder anderen Slytherin dafür infrage gezogen, aber niemand schien mir dafür wirklich qualifiziert. Und dann bist du aufgetaucht".

Laetitia blickte ihn an. „Und? Was soll das für eine Zusammenarbeit werden?".

„Es gibt viele Dinge, die ich möchte. Unter anderen Dingen will ich das, was die Allianz der Todesser gerne hätte, vor ihr bekommen".

Laetitia horchte auf. „Und was soll das sein?".

„Zuerst muss ich wissen, dass du dabei bist", forderte Adler. Laetitia schwieg. „Ich finde das ein bisschen wenig an Information. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ich dir trauen kann".

Adler spürte wohl ihre Ablehnung. „Weißt du, ich habe noch niemandem in meinem ganzen Leben mein Studium hier gezeigt. Niemand wusste davon, außer dein Vater natürlich, weil er mir den Raum besorgt hat. Es ist mein Heiligtum. Und jetzt habe ich ihn dir gezeigt". Adler machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er sagte: „Einfach so. Mit dem Risiko, dass du gar nichts einwilligst".

Laetitia fühlte eine starke Befremdnis gegenüber diesem Jungen. Es dämmerte ihr zwar, dass die Offenbarung seines Studiums für ihn viel bedeutete, doch dass dies so war, wollte sie nicht nachvollziehen. „Oh, du hast einen geheimen Raum für dich", sagte sie und machte es mit ihrem Tonfall lächerlich. „Glaub nicht, dass ich jetzt applaudiere".

Adler sah ihr in die Augen und verstand mit einem Mal, dass Laetitia abgeneigt war. Er presste die Lippen zusammen, denn dass das neugierige und aufgeweckte Mädchen sein Angebot ausschlug, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Ich schwöre dir, wenn du jemandem davon erzählst, dann…".

„Halt die Luft an, Julius. Dein Studium interessiert hier niemanden!". Damit stand Laetitia auf und ging einfach. „Ich will nicht Julius genannt werden", rief ihr der Junge zornig hinterher. „Ich heiße Adler!". Doch Laetitia war schon fort. Wütend schlug Adler mit beiden Fäusten auf den Tisch. Er hatte sich offenbart und sie hatte ihn dafür gedemütigt. Das würde er sich nicht gefallen lassen.

xxx

„Also, hast du etwas rausbekommen über diese rote Kristallkugel?".

„Ja, habe ich, aber nicht besonders viel. In _Geschichte Hogwarts_ stand etwas drin. Aber warum interessiert dich das so plötzlich?", wollte Catrin wissen.

„Verstehst du das nicht? Adler erwähnt uns gegenüber diese Kristallkugel und fragt uns quasi im gleichen Atemzug über die Allianz. Und einen Tag später eröffnet er mir, er wolle vor der Allianz an etwas Bestimmtes herankommen. Wenn meine Nase mich nicht täuscht, dann könnte es sein, dass die Allianz hinter dieser Kristallkugel her ist", sagte Laetitia.

„Nun schön", meinte Catrin. „Also ich habe gelesen, dass die rote Kristallkugel ein Artefakt ist, das Rowena Ravenclaw besaß".

„Und was für eine Kraft hatte dieses Artefakt?".

„Nun, da stand nicht besonders viel darüber. Man sagt, es soll ihre Klugheit gefördert haben, genauso, wie ein Diadem, was sie immer mit sich trug".

„Hinter sowas ist die Allianz doch nicht her, Laetitia", stöhnte Michael. „Die wollen Gewaltherrschaft ausüben und an möglichst viel Macht gelangen. Und am liebsten würden sie einen von ihren Deppen auf den Stuhl des Zaubereiministers setzen. Wenn die an Klugheit interessiert wären, glaub mir, hätten wir ein paar Probleme weniger".

Catrin musste kichern. „Wer weiß, ob die Kugel nicht noch mehr kann, was das Buch verheimlicht", beharrte Laetitia. „Schließlich suchte Adler auch in der Verbotenen Abteilung nach etwas Wissenswertem darüber. Ein so harmloses Artefakt kann es also nicht sein. Und vielleicht kann diese Kristallkugel ja Menschen beeinflussen, damit sie einen von den Todessern zum Minister wählen".

„Das kann ein Imperius-Fluch auch", warf Michael ungläubig ein.

„Ich habe da so eine Idee", meldete sich plötzlich Delux. „Was, wenn Dumbledore gerne diese Kugel hätte?".

Die drei anderen starrten ihn verständnislos an. „Ich merke, ihr könnt mir nicht folgen", kommentierte Delux die Gesichter seiner Freunde. „Stellt euch vor, Dumbledore will aus welchen Gründen auch immer unbedingt diese Kugel haben. Und er sähe einen Weg, diese durch die Allianz ausfindig zu machen…"

Laetitia, bei der bereits der Groschen gefallen war, schaltete sich ein: „Dann hätten wir eine Erklärung dafür, warum er die Allianz ihr Unwesen treiben lässt und meinen Vater bei ihnen als Spion einsetzt, obwohl er durch ihn den inneren Kreis hätte vielleicht schon dingfest machen können".

„Eine vage Theorie, dass Dumbledore die Allianz absichtlich am Leben erhält", fand Cathrin. „Schließlich ist die Allianz eine Art tickende Zeitbombe. Dumbledore hätte damit das Leben mehrerer Auroren auf dem Gewissen und meines hätte er zumindest riskiert".

„Das kling wirklich komisch, aber trotzdem, lasst uns da dran bleiben, Leute", fand Delux. „Ich will jedes Buch in der Bibliothek einsehen, das irgendetwas über diese komische Kugel sagt".

„Und wir müssen uns beeilen. Adler ist uns in diesem Schritt schon voraus", meinte Laetitia mit düsterer Miene.

xxx

Severus kam nicht nach Hogwarts und ließ auch nichts von sich hören. Laetitia wusste nicht warum, aber mit jedem Tag, der verstrich, ohne dass sie ihn sah, fühlte sie sich schlechter. Zum einen natürlich, weil sie ihn vermisste. Jedoch war da noch ein anderer Grund, der tiefer lag. Warum meldete er sich nicht? War irgendetwas passiert? Oder war sie ihm nicht wichtig genug dafür, um sich einfach zu melden, eine Eule zu schicken? Gleichzeitig nagte die Geschichte mit Adler an ihr. Wenn sie sich mit ihm verglich, hatte sie nichts zu bieten, was der Junge aufbieten konnte. Sie war keine Slytherin. Sie war nicht die Jahrgangsbeste und sie wollte es auch nicht sein. Und vor allem, war sie nicht die Beste in Zaubertränke. Zauberkunst war eher ihr Fach und natürlich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sie war nicht schlecht bei Severus, aber sie strengte sich auch nicht sonderlich an und das musste er merken.

So, wie sich dieser Adler aber verhielt und was Matthias über ihn gesagt hatte, hing er an jedem Wort, dass Severus sagte. Laetitia fühlte sich immer angewidert, wenn sie daran dachte. „Wenn Papa das gefällt, soll mir das gleichgültig sein", sagte sie sich, ohne dabei ehrlich zu sich selbst zu sein.

Gleichzeitig war es für die vier Ravenclaws frustrierend, plötzlich über nichts mehr informiert zu sein, was außerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts geschah. Das war wohl auch ein Grund, warum Snape Laetitia in Hogwarts gelassen hatte – sie hatte sonst immer zu viel des Geschehens mitbekommen.

Die nächste Information über die Allianz und damit über Snape brachte, ohne dass er es wusste, der allmorgendliche Tagesprophet, den Delux und Catrin abonnierten. „Selber abbonieren wäre auch mal eine Variante", meckerte Delux, als die ihm gegenübersitzenden Laetitia und Michael ihm das Blatt aus der Hand rissen, bevor er es überhaupt ansehen konnte. „Bald verlange ich Kostenbeteiligung!".

„Du glaubst es nicht!", rief Michael ohne auf Delux Kommentar zu achten. „Die Zaubereiministerin ist zurückgetreten!".

„Was?", rief Delux. „Und warum?".

Laetitia und Michael überflogen hastig den Artikel. „Familiäre Gründe heißt es".

„Familiäre Gründe", meldete sich jetzt erst Catrin zu Wort, die ja auch den Tagespropheten vor sich liegen hatte. „So plötzlich? Da glaube ich nicht dran. Sie hatte doch sowieso nicht mehr solange".

„Es wird einen Grund geben, aber den nennt die Zaubereiministerin sicher nicht. So ist das doch immer", fand Laetitia.

„Vielleicht hat man sie erpresst", bemerkte Catrin scharfsinnig. „Mit der Entführung ihres Sohnes".

Laetitia hob überrascht den Kopf. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?".

„Könnte doch sein. Meine Entführung wird sicherlich nicht das einzige Projekt der Allianz gewesen sein. Und wenn sich das Ministerium unter einem neuen Minister neu aufstellen muss, dann gibt es sicherlich eine Möglichkeit, Allianz-Leute auf wichtige Positionen zu setzen".

„Das klingt logisch", fand Delux. „Wer kommt denn jetzt in Frage für den Posten?".

Laetitia ließ noch einmal ihre Augen über den Artikel schweifen. Dann ruckte ihr Kopf in die Höhe. „Jemanden, den die Allianz bestimmt nicht haben möchte: Professor Dumbledore".

xxx

Die Stimmung in Hogwarts war verständlicherweise an diesem Tag nicht besonders gut. Beim Mittagessen saß Dumbledore nicht an seinem Platz und das wurde von den Schülern als ein schlechtes Zeichen gedeutet. „Ist doch klar, dass ihn alle als Zaubereiminister haben wollen", fand Michael. „Er ist der beste Mann".

„Wenn doch Severus nur hier wäre", rutschte es Laetitia ungewollt hinaus. „Der wüsste bestimmt bescheid, was los ist".

„In zwei Tagen fängt die Schule wieder an. Da wird er wohl wieder hier sein müssen", tröstete sie Delux. „Obwohl ich nicht hoffe, dass Professor Dumbledore uns so lange im Dunkeln lässt!".

„Ach, Papa soll bleiben, wo er ist", sagte Laetitia nun, ganz entgegen ihrer vorherigen Aussage. „Was hier so passiert, scheint ihm ja eh egal zu sein". Ihre drei Freunde wechselten einen kurzen, verwunderten Blick. Es brauchte nicht viel, um diese Aussage Laetitias richtig zu deuten.

„Das musst du mit ihm klären", meinte Delux. „Aber wenn das der Grund ist, warum du dich bisher nicht an deine Strafarbeit gesetzt hast, würde ich meinen Ärger so schnell wie möglich runterschlucken. Wir haben bis jetzt noch nichts über diese komische Kristallkugel herausgefunden, vielleicht solltest du die nächsten zwei Tage lieber nicht auch noch darauf verschwenden und dich ans Schreiben dransetzen".

„Was geht dich das an?", fauchte Laetitia, doch noch im gleichen Augenblick fing sie sich wieder. „Entschuldige, Joe", beeilte sie sich zu sagen. „Du hast ja Recht. Nur wenn ich in der Stimmung schreibe, in der ich zurzeit bin, dann handele ich mir noch mehr Ärger ein, als mir eh schon droht"

„Setz dich trotzdem dran", riet ihr Catrin. „Fünf Pergamentrollen schreiben sich nicht in ein, zwei Stunden".

Das Wochenende verging und weder Dumbledore, noch Snape tauchten auf. Laetitia schrieb mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ihren Aufsatz, den sie schließlich sonntags vor dem Abendessen fertig stellte. „Er wird nicht leugnen können, dass ich ehrlich darin war", sagte sie zu Delux. „Und das wollte er doch".


End file.
